


Spotlights and Fanfiction

by jhengchie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotlights  and Fanfictions<br/>Akafuri, Kagakuro, AoKise<br/>Kuroko no basuke<br/>Idol!AU<br/>He was added late and he needed to work hard to fit in while the other was a loyal fan who had always imagined that he could be the protagonist of his own fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiseki Members

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pocky Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318468) by [iixDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixDonut/pseuds/iixDonut). 



> a/n: Hello there.. this is my first time writing here in AO3, also the idolverse is not my own idea, I read it from Akafuri stories and fell in love with it. So I decided that my first story here would be… an idolverse.  
> I have been writing fanfiction for a while but they were all about kpop so, please forgive my lapses in the Japanese ^^

_Kiseki_ is as well known idol group consisting of rainbow colored teens with God given perfection that makes everyone in Japan fall for them one way or another. The group consisted of four members: The Emperor, the Shadow, the Visual, and the Ace. They were a bunch of teens with stunning appearances, coordinated dance routines and those distinct voices that blended well together. They have sky rocketed through the charts a mere month after their debut. The four members had a huge following, given that their visual has been casted in dramas even before he debuted as a _Kiseki_ member.

 

The _Sedai_ (The fanclub name) was very loyal to their boys and that alone was the enough to make them covers for  famous magazines in Japan, including _Shounen,_ a monthly magazines targeted to teenage girls and their obsessions with teen idols. Several famous idols had graced these covers but none was at a level of what _Kiseki_ achieved in a few months.

 

 

The _Emperor_ or _Kiseki_ ’s leader, was a son of a business man who was against his son’s venturing out into the entertainment industry when he is the heir to multibillion companies. Akashi Seijuurou was definitely the most wanted teen in Japan at the moment, with his perfection in looks and not to mention financial aspects, yet he was the most detached in terms of fan service. He does not like the idea of purposely giving their fans false hope because seriously, he does not want them to be heart broken after expecting they could actually date him. Yet this snob of an emperor image actually drew more fans than they could predict.

 

The _Shadow_ or _Kiseki’s_ Main Vocalist, was the least in terms of presence but the best in vocal abilities. Kuroko Tetsuya, a normal teen that was scouted after a school showcase, had been the voice of the group with his exceptional voice control and wide vocal range. But what he packs in his vocal prowess, he lacks in his coordination, dancing to be exact. He looked hell of an awkward mess that their choreographer would have to put him in the back or out to the side just to cover up his lame excuse for dancing. Kuroko knew he was bad but he was a hard worker that he did improve quite well after just a couple of months.

 

The _Visual_ stands for what his actual role in _Kiseki_. Kise Ryouta draws in the most fans next to Akashi and being a model and actor before debut was a big plus. He was not bad at both dancing and singing but not that excellent either. With Akashi being perfect, Kise was just above average. Yet his dancing is above that Kuroko that he could actually be front and center during difficult choreographies.

 

The _Ace_ or _Kiseki’s_ rapper and dancer, is an all rounder of sorts but falls perfectly with tongue twisters. Aomine Daiki is very popular with more mature audiences, drawing in most of the middle aged fans with his charms. He was often teased by his members as being the Cougar bait but deep down, he knew that it was probably true. His skills in dancing is superb but due to his lower voice registry, he wasn’t superior in singing the higher notes, which is why he works closely with Kuroko on those areas.

 

 

And aside from the four members of _Kiseki_ , they also have 2 managers that are as popular as the members themselves. The first manager is a green haired lad with high intelligence but have high affiliation with horoscopes. The fans called him _Tsundere manager_ because he is cold to the fans but kind enough to care for their welfare. Midorima Shintaro was a trusted friend of the group and they would give him free reign on their schedules because he is just good at it.  The second manager also stands in as their body guard with his towering height. _The sweet giant_ , as the fans called him, Murasakibara Atsushi has a knack for sweets but is relentless in protecting his friends from persistent fans and stalkers. He always received snacks from fans ever since he whined like a baby during an interview that took 2 hours longer and he was hungry. So despite the towering height, his sweet tooth became his weakness.


	2. Akashi Seijuurou and Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seijuurou reads fanfiction

The group leader was a son of a well known business man but contrary to popular belief, the business man was not an evil father like most fangirls believe he was; it was just a ploy of management to boost the image of the leader. 

“Seijuurou.” Akashi Masaomi acknowledged his son as he entered the office.

“yes Father” He said as he took a seat on the chair across the desk.

“I believe that you just finished your tour.” He said and the son nodded. “Anything that fancied you?” the elder Akashi asked and Seijuurou sighed but shook his head.

“I don’t get it father, why would you want me to scout for future brides among the fans when you could handpick someone I could mary.” Seijuurou asked and Masaomi sighed.

“Well as silly as it sounds, I am not like what your fangirls point out about me. I am not evil and allow my son to marry someone he doesn’t even know.” He responded and Seijuurou nodded.

“Am I getting this right, fanfiction?” Seijuurou asked and Masaomi nodded.

“Yeah, AkaKuro seemed popular among polls.” Masaomi declared and Seijuurou burst out laughing.

“You read them father?” He asked and Masaomi cleared his throat.

“Yeah, we are sponsoring fanfictions to be published into a pocket book.” Masaomi pointed out and Seijuurou was laughing loudly.

“Seriously?” Seijuurou asked and Masaomi nodded again and handing him a collection of short stories written by a fan with pen name FuriKou.

“Furikou?” the idol asked and Masaomi nodded.

“They write mostly Akashi x OC stories.” Masaomi said and Seijuurou browsed through the stories. “The Satellite between us is a good Alternate universe you may be interested in.” Masaomi said and dismissed his son.

“Okay, I’ll look into it.” He replied and bid his father goodbye.

Siejirou browsed through the material given to him and was surprised that he actually liked the writing style of this certain FuriKou because they have a certain realism to the stories that he himself could relate with. True enough Satellite Between Us is an interesting story about an astronaut (Akashi) who explored a hypothetical planet Seirin and fell in love with a humanoid named Koura (OC). Seijuurou liked the fact that the strong façade of Seijuurou was depicted but also went in depth to how he felt as a revered astronaut but the fame he was receiving made him hollow inside; for no one liked him aside from his achievements.

Seijuurou grinned as he finished three chapters straight. By the fourth chapter, he didn’t realize how he was too engrossed in it until he was called by his butler for dinner. He closed the manuscript after leaving a bookmark on the page and went to the dining room where his father was already seated.

“You are late Seijuurou.” Masaomi uttered and Seijuurou grinned.

“It is your fault father.” He answered.

“And what did I do to you?” Masaomi asked, raising a fork with steak to his mouth.

‘Fanfiction.” Seijuurou replaied and Masaomi grinned at his son.

“Ah, interesting.” He replied and they both fell into a comfortable silence typical of an Akashi dinner.

“so, what made you read them?” Masaomi asked before sipping his after dinner coffee.

“Got curious, well you did recommend a particular story.” Came Seijuurou’s reply.

“And how did you find it so far?” Masaomi inquired and Seijuurou smiled at him.

“Quite peculiar but interesting at the same time. Humanoids are quite a new concept for me. I kind of want our next music video to feature humanoids.” Siejirou replied and Masaomi nodded.

“I could commission a song that would fit your theme.” Masaomi offered but Seijuurou shook his head. 

“I think I can write this one.” He replied and Masaomi beamed with pride.

“Well as expected from Kiseki’s emperor.” Masaomi remarked and then finished his cup. “I already sent invite for Furikou as our first featured fanfiction author, if you are dead interested to find out who they are, you can come on the fifteenth, we will have a contract signing.” Masaomi informed his son who nodded and took it into consideration, mentally recalling his plans for the next two week.

“I will have to check with Shintaro, though that would be a good promotion and fanservice.” He uttered and Masaomi laughed.

“And I thought you despised fanservice Seijuurou.” Masaomi asked through laughter.

“I do, but, I think I can tolerate this one.” He smiled then before he bid his father goodnight and returned to his room.

He had managed 3 more chapters before he slept and continued reading through the manuscript through his ride for their photoshoot. Amidst the chaos that surrounded them, he was able to concentrate reading the story to its completion. He could say that he expected the ending but the plot twists injected was really genius for him. The way Koura turned her back towards his kind for Akashi was just too clichéd but with the way Furikou wrote it, it was tons meaningful that what it was actually worth.

“You seemed a bit engrossed in that manuscript.” Shintaro remarked and Seijuurou nodded.

“yes, and it’s a fanfiction.” Seijuurou answered and Shintaro almost gagged at the revelation.

“You don’t like fanfiction Seijuurou.” Shintaro remarked and idol grinned at him.

“True, but once in a while, something will perk up my curiosity and this certainly gave me a good bang for my buck.” He responded and then took his phone to check his email.

“You are weird.” Shintaro remarked.

“I am not the one with a toy gun tucked in his waist because I believe that it’s my lucky item.” Seijuurou said while smirking at a gaping Shintaro who just shrugged and then walked out of the dressing room to check up on Kise’s photoshoot.

“I guess you deserve a visit Furikou-san.” Seijuurou uttered as he sent an email to his father, confirming his participation on the contract signing of FuriKou with Akashi publishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you will all be kind to me inthis series. I am a novice in this field basically at Japanese and Anime related FF.


	3. Kiseki and Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiseki openly discusses fanfiction and OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you so much for leaving me Kudos~ I am not really expecting anything from this story but your generosity is very well appreciated.

 

Kuroko sat on the sofa just as the attendant handed him a vanilla shake. He thanked the girl with a curt smile and enjoyed the sweet drink that was offered to him.

 

“You should do a freaking commercial with how much you consume those sugar induced drinks.’ Aomine remarked as he sat next to the _Shadow_.

 

“You should do a commercial yourself with how much you _need_ a shower.” Kuroko retaliated and they heard a soft chuckle from behind them.

 

“Oh Tetsuya, always evil.” Akashi remarked as he walkd towards them, after finishing his make up and the story he was reading.

 

“I am not as evil as you, I’m afraid.” Kuroko retaliated.

 

“Nonsense.” Akashi dismissed them and sat on a vacant chair, flipping the manuscript in his hands.

 

“You got an acting stint?” Aomine asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“I am actually reading fanfiction.” Akashi answered coolly making Kuroko loosen his grip on the milk shake, and the cup falling onto the floor and spilling its contents.

 

“Who are you!” Aomine asked, partly shocked and partly in denial.

 

“Akashi Seijuuro.” Akashi answered.

 

“You don’t read fanfictions.” Kuroko deadpanned because seriously, who would have thought _The_ Akashi Seijuuro, _emperor_ of _Kiseki_ , will read fanfiction.

 

“I don’t but…” Akashi uttered, not looking at the two members while he turned a page. “This particular writer will be featured in a special series of pocket books to be published by Akashi Publishing House, which my father recommended.” He said and the two was in utter disbelief. “Would you consider dating Ryuota or Tetsuya?” Akashi asked and Aomine was taken aback.

 

“Excuse me? Why would I date them? I like girls with boobs not guys with dicks who look like  girls.” Aomine said harshly and earned a smack from Kuroko and Kise, who had just finished his photoshoot. “What the actual fuck!?!?!?” Aomine cursed and earned another round of smacking.

 

“Why would I date you either?” Kise puffed his cheeks and sat on another vacant chair. “And what about it Akashi-chi?” Kise asked and the _emperor_   smirked at him.

 

“So would you rather date Tetsuya?” Akashi asked and Kise was caught of guard and blushed.

 

“Why would I date Kuroko-chi either?” Kise asked back and Akashi laughed.

“This particular story is interesting. You better read it to understand why I am asking seemingly foolish questions.” Akashi uttered and the three huddled as they read the short (900 word drabble) story.

 

It took a few minutes before the three sported confused faces, furrowed brows and gaping mouths.

 

“So?” Akashi asked and the three looked a lot like goldfishes out of water.

 

“I don’t know what to say, would I choose my friend or my admirer?” Aomine asked to no one in particular.

 

“This is just mean! How could they make me choose??” Kise whined.

 

“for once I am speechless.” Kuroko added.

 

“That’s the level of ingenuity that had me read their works.” Akashi smirked as he laced his fingers together. “I recommend you read their other stories, you’ll find _The path of light is through darkness_.” Akashi recommended and Kuroko immediately stole the manuscript.

 

“AoKuro?” Kuroko asked and Aomine glared at him.

 

“Yeah, AoKise is a side pair.” Aomine pointed out.

 

“And Akashi with OC?” Kise asked.

 

“Yes, the author liked to pair _me_ with Original characters. This one I was paired with Kourenai.” He answered and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Interesting plot I must say. Can I keep this for a while?” Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“I am going to meet the author on the fifteenth, care to join me?” Akashi asked and the three instantly nodded.

 

“I would have to ask them to make stories of me and the busty model Momoi Satsuki instead.” Aomine uttered.

 

“I would rather be paired with Kise-kun rather than Aomine-kun, thank you very much.” Kuroko uttered and Aomine hissed at him.

 

“I would like that too Kuroko-chi” Kise beamed a smile.

 

 

\----

 

Midorima was checking his watch as he waited for the four members to leave the studio for their guest appearance at a radio program. The members were taking too long and just as their silhouettes were seen, he hissed at them. But he stopped mid way when he saw Murasakibara  with a bag full of snacks probably handed by the staffs.

 

They drove to the radio studio and was led to the third floor where the radio booths were located. The hallway was filled with screaming fans and the _Kiseki_ members waved at them with interesting facial expressions; the friendliest would be that of Kise.

 

“SHIN-CHAN!” Midorimaj flinched as he heard a loud booming sound from the agency intern was heard.

 

“Shut up you fool!” Midorima uttered with a scowl on his face.

 

“Why would I?” the intern asked with a grin.

 

“Because you are embarrassing Takao.” Midorima answered.

 

“Whatever, here is your lucky item for tomorrow.” Takao said, handing a panda phone charm.

 

“Thank you.” Midorima grabbed the item and shoved it inside his pocket.

 

“The producers are expecting them at the lounge since they will appear on the second half of the program.” Takao uttered and Midorima just nodded, noting how diligent the intern was.

 

“I see that you’ve been working had.” Midorima praised him and Takao smiled wide.

 

“Why of course, I don’t want my mentor mad at me.” He said cockily before attending to the idols that were either pleased or annoyed with his loudness.

 

Midorima sighed as he adjusted his glasses then turned to meet with the producers to go through the questions for the radio program. He took out his pen and wrote notes on the side to give the _Kiseki_ members heads up on who or what to answer which questions.

 

The _Kiseki_ Members where led inside the radio booth and sat on their seats, with Akashi and Kuroko seated on the right side of the host, and Aomine and Kise seated on the host’s left.

 

“Hello everyone, it’s a pleasant Spring day and like the cherry blossoms that have colored the streets of Tokyo, we have the colourful group who is known for their good looks, impeccable dancing and thoughtful singing. Let us all welcome the hottest teen idol group in Japan, _Kiseki”_ The host uttered and the girls outside the booths squealed loudly.

 

“Hello everyone, we are Kiseki, Nice to meet you all!” They all greeted with such synchronization that even the host was impressed.

 

“What coordination, so I don’t want beat around the bush let’s get to what everyone was anticipating all day.” The host said. “So Akashi-san, what are your thoughts after the very successful Arena Tour?” The host asked.

 

“Ah, truthfully Matsumoto-san, I am overwhelmed with the success of _Kiseki no Sedai_ tour. We knew we have quite a following but not to what we witnessed. I enjoyed it very much and I speak for my group that we had a lot of fun performing for our fans.” Akashi beamed a smile and Matsumoto nodded and then turned to Aomine.

 

“You seemed to be popular with the older girls, Aomine-san.” Matsumoto said and Aomine laughed.

 

 

“Yeah, I got that a lot.” Aomine uttered. “Actually the daughters loved either the three, but the mothers would come to watch and cheer for me.” Aomine said light heartedly and everyone laughed.

 

“I see, but you do have that charm that captures the ladies.” Matsumoto uttered. “And Kise, your commercial was just released a few days ago, you have been very busy with your solo activities.” He said and Kise nodded.

 

“Yeah, solo activities were pouring but I do enjoy being with my group, _Kiseki_ is a family to me, and of course _Sedai_ too.” Kise said and the girls squealed loudly.

 

“Ahh, yeah I do feel that among you. And Kuroko.” Matsumot turned to the quiet boy. “Your solo had been garnering attention, your voice is way beyond praiseworthy.” He said.

 

“Thank you for thinking so. I did practice hard for that song, it is a song that I dedicate to all _Sedai._ ” Kuroko replied and cue in more screams.

 

“Very well said, and now we will be playing a song from _Kiseki_ requested by a fan from Osaka. Mizumi-san requested _Mircle_.” Matsumoto said and then the music was played.

 

“You all are doing well, I am glad.” Matsumoto uttered while their mics were turned off.

 

“Thank you senpai.” The members thanked him.

 

“The next part, we would be talking about fanservice so I hope everyone would still be flambouyant about this.” Matsumote said light heartedly and they all nodded.

 

After a couple more songs, they were live again.

 

“And that was a song from a new Jrock group Yosen” Matsumoto uttered and then turned to the members. “We had asked our listeners to send in questions for _Kiseki,_ and we will be reading some of them.” Matsumoto said and then turned to his screen. “First up, this is a question from _Chu!Akashi_ and she asked: ‘If you were a girl, who would you date among the members?’ Okay, Kuroko let’s start with you.” Matsumoto turned to the silent boy.

 

“I think I’ll date Akashi-kun because he’s rich!” Kuroko answered and there were squeals.

 

“Oh, you are practical.” Matsumoto laughed.

 

“I would like to date Tetsuya then, he is easy to handle.” Akashi replied.

 

“I would like to date Kuroko-chi too!” Kise uttered.

 

“Why not me? I’m hot!” Aomine asked and the girls were squealing. “Then I’ll date Tetsu too!” Aomine uttered and the girls were screaming loudly, that was expected.

 

“wow, Kuroko-kun would be popular as a girl.” Matsumoto laughed. “This has been popular nowadays, I’m talking about fanfictions and _KiseWai_ is asking if you read them.” Matsumoto asked and the members looked at each other and chuckled.

 

“I do sometimes. I have to say that there are talented authors out there.” Kise responded first.

 

“I have to agree with that.” Akashi uttered and everyone was silent. “Anything wrong?” He asked and the girls squealed loudly again.

 

“Woah, Akashi-kun.” Matsumoto was shocked.

 

“Yeah, I did read a certain story written by an author, it’s intriguing and quite written well that it actually inspired me to write a song for our next album.” Akashi disclosed and the girls squealed while the members looked at him like he had grown a pair of wings. He just grinned at them then turned to screen.

 

“And is this an OTP?” Matsumoto followed up.

 

“It’s OC.” Akashi grinned as girls screamed even more.

 

“If you do have an OTP, would everyone choose Kuroko?” Matsumoto asked

 

“I wouldn’t mind an OTP with Akashi-chi.” Kise uttered.

 

“I prefer OC.” Aomine grinned.

 

“But AoKise is popular nowadays.” Matsumoto remarked and Aomine smirked.

 

“That won’t hurt would it?” Aomine uttered and they all laughed.

 

 

\----

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t scratch those out Shin-chan.” Takao uttered as he looked at the boys inside the booth and the screaming fans outside.

 

“I find it interesting, I am afraid that we will lose interest if we go with the easy questions.” Midorima responded.

 

“Well, you are a genius, they are trending.” Takao pointed to his tablet where twitter trend was displayed.

 

“Of course, Oha Asa predicted that today is good for risk taking.” Midorima grinned as he looked on, Oha Asa was never wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for longer chapter~ and please wait for the appearance of Furihata and Kagami ^^


	4. Kiseki and FuriKou-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Kiseki meets Furikou-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you so much for supporting this story ^^

Midorima sighed as he ushered the _Kiseki_ members boarded the van bound to Akashi Group of Companies head office. He looked at the stuffed frog sitting on Takao’s lap who was sitting on the passenger seat and then smiled a bit; he was glad that the intern was willing enough to hunt down the lucky items.

 

 

“What’s with frogs?” Takao asked but Midorima just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“To Akashi-chi’s office!” Kise chirped and Midorima sighed and shifted gears.

 

The members were escorted to the conference room at the 37th floor and Akashi, who was dressed impeccably smart, was  greeted by the company staff with bows and warm smiles. Akashi smiled back because he grew up with them, seeing how loyal and hardworking they were. They then entered the conference room and found Akashi Masaomi already seated with Hyuuga Junpei, Akashi Publishing Director.

 

“Oh, I didn’t expect the whole gang popping in here.” Masaomi uttered light heartedly.

 

“We got intrigued Akashi-san.” Kuroko replied as he sat on one of the chairs and an assistant handing him his vanilla milk shake.

 

“Always the blunt one Kuroko-kun.” Masaomi uttered and closed the folder he was reading. “So, you all read Furikou’s Work?” Masaomi asked and the four nodded that made the elder Akashi smile.

 

There was a knock on the door and a brunette male was ushered by an assistant. “Furihata Kouki and his mother.” She introduced the male who bowed at them. He was then led to a vacant chair, right across the _emperor_.

 

 

“Ah, FuriKou-san?” Hyuuga asked and the boy shifted his gaze from the table to the man who spoke.

 

“Ah, that’s my pen name.” He said meekly.

 

“Yes, Hyuuga Junpei and I am the director of Akashi Publishing.” He extended a hand and shook hands with the mother and son duo. “We were pleased with your works and we are granting your works the privilege to be published under our name.” Hyuuga started and Furihata nodded.

 

“I am grateful.” He spoke so softly that it was almost missed.

 

“Tell me Furihata-kun, what inspired you?” the _emperor_ asked suddenly and the author shivered as he looked at the idol.

 

“i.. i… don’t know.” He stuttered and Kise glared at the leader.

 

“Don’t scare him Akashi-chi” Kise pouted.

 

“I am not. I am just asking a question.” Akashi pointed out.

 

“Kouki has been interested in books ever since he could read.” Mrs. Furihata told them and they all nodded.

 

“Your son has very good potential and I have read them personally to tell you that I am sincere with my praise.” Masaomi spoke and Furihata blushed as he thanked the head of a very powerful business empire.

 

“By any chance, are you a _Sedai?”_ Kuroko asked and Furihata looked at him then nodded.

 

“Your songs are amazing. I especially love _Rise as one_ ” He uttered and Akashi grinned at him.

 

“By any chance, FuriKou-kun, are you _my_ fan?” Akashi Seijuurou asked with a smirk and Furihata shivered.

 

“i…, uhm… yeah.” Furihata responded but did not make eye contact with the idol. “I mean, you .. you are.. just perfect. I envy you!” Furihat revealed and the idol’s grin widened.

 

“I figured.” Seijuurou uttered and then laced his fingers together, eyes not leaving the author. “So tell me furikou-san, Do I inspire you?” Seijuurou asked and Furihata was as red as a tomato.

 

“He does.” Furihata was shocked when his mother answered for him. “I’m actually glad that he became a fan of your group. My son is quite shy and had little self confidence, but when he became a _Sedai_ , he became more outgoing, even gaining a couple more friends and had believed in himself. Really, I am thankful for what you did for my son.” Mrs. Furihata then stood and bowed at them.

 

“We are grateful for your trust.” Seijuurou stood and bowed as well, the other members did the same as well.

 

“Here is the contract, I would like you to review it first.” Hyuuga uttered as he handed the file and Furihata nodded and read it with his mother.

 

“Weren’t you curious why we were all here?” Kise asked and Furihata looked at them and nodded. “We have questions about your stories.” Kise added and Furihata nodded.

 

“I say we take this to lunch.” Aomine suggested as he yawned and all eyes were directed to them.

  
“I say you teens go ahead while the adults take care of the legalities.” Masaomi suggested and Mrs. Furihata nodded.

 

“Please take care of Kouki.” He bowed at them as they stood.

 

“We will ma’am” Kuroko answered and the teens stepped out of the conference room.

 

They all walked towards the elevator and Seijuurou turned to the author. “Please relax Furihata-kun, we are still teens like you.” He said and flashed a genuine (blinding and perfectly attractive) smile tthat made Furihata stop breathing.

 

“I am .. not worthy.” He uttered and turned towards the direction of the conference room.

 

“Wait!” Seijuurou held his wrist to stop him. “Let’s be friends _Kouki_.” Seijuurou asked and Furihata couldn’t answer fast enough as his heart was racing fast and his face was burning, he could probably drop dead any second now.

 

“Please stop scaring the poor id.” Kuroko uttered, pulling the author away from Akashi. “It’s okay Furihata-kun, we just want you to be comfortable with us. We mean no harm and we really liked your stories.” The _Shadow_ explained and Furihata can feel air fill his lungs as he nodded.

 

“are you serious?” HE asked. “Friends?” He asked again. He looked at the four _Kiseki_ members who were grinning at him (except Kuroo who looked neutral but he wasn’t the expressive type anyway) making him sigh and smile back. “Thank you.” He uttered and smiled a bit but enough for the _Kiseki_ members to know that they were accepted.

 

Furihata thought that they were going to an upscale restaurant but was surprised when they were chillin’ at Maji Burger. He was just taken by surprise how normal these idols can be.

 

“So, that story, why?” Kise asked, confusing  Furihata.

 

“He is pertaining to _Crossroads_.” Aomine clarified and Furihata hummed.

 

“It was a request from a reader. She wanted an OT3 fic.” Furihata replied.

 

“oh, you did great with it, I was confused. How could I choose???” Kise remarked.

 

“What Kise is trying to say is that you  wrote it well enough that your readers are engaged with your stories. I actually like _the way of the light is through darkness.”_ Kuroko uttered and Furihata blushed and thanked him. “I like reading books as well and you are really a talented author Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said and Furihata thanked him again.

 

“ _Satellite between Us_ is interesting.” Seijuurou uttered and Furihata looked at him.

 

“You really read it?” Furihata asked, eyes hoping  and Seijuurou nodded. “I’m sorry.” He uttered and the four was surprised.

 

“What for?” Aomine asked.

 

“I’m pairing you with each other and with some imaginary character, I don’t even know you yet I _assume_ you’re someone with the stories I write. I’m stupid.” Furihata self loathed.

 

“It’s not stupid, I actually liked it.” Akashi uttered, taking a bite off his burger and grinning to Furihata who was again, felt his heart beating loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Kagami… maybe in a few more chapters ^^


	5. Furihata Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Furihata Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I updating everyday? Because I think I’ll be busy over the Christmas holidays  
> Many thanks for the comment~ TakahashiNana and Kitty_Tokyo_uzumaki

Furihata Kouki is a son of Single mother who had been reserved and shy all his life. Furihata Kouna had a slip up in college and her pregnancy was not welcomed by Kouki’s biological father. The Furihata supported their doaughter through this endeavour and practically raised Kouki while his mother  finished her education and landed a stable job. They moved to Tokyo as Furihata earned a teaching job at a public school, and Kouki would find himself with the kids at the day care section while his mother teaches elementary kids.

 

Due to the lack of paternal figure in his life, Kouki grew up timid and shy, even bullied at times because he was  born out of wed lock. He could take in the insults but it hurts when they badmouth his mother; and worst part of it is that he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Not until a red head stood up for him and became his only friend.

 

“Hi, I’m Kagami Taiga!” The red head uttered, pushing the bully away from Furihata.

 

“Hello.” He replied meekly.

 

”You shouldn’t listen to them. They are stupid.” Kagami uttered, handing Furihata his handkerchief to wipe the sand off of his clothes.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Furihata asked and Kagami furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Well, you seem to need a friend, and I do too.” He replied and flashed a kid smile.

 

“You need one?” Furihata asked and the red head nodded.

 

“Yeah, they are all stupid, jus because my hair is red doesn’t mean I’m not Japanese.” He said and Furihata laughed at how petty Kagami’s problem was, and KAgami laughed along.

 

“Thank you!” Furihata remarked and at the age of five, he got his first and only friend.

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry Furi, my dad got promoted.” Kagami said with a pained expression, he was after all moving away and out of the country.

 

“It’s okay Kagami, I know that it’s for your future and we can still talk once in a while.” Furihata tried to smile.

 

“Will you be okay? Will you be strong and beat up the bullies?” Kagami asked and Furhata nodded.

 

“I will be best at something Kagami!” Furihata tried to sound optimistic about it.

 

“We’ll meet again Furi!” Kagami said and waved goodbye.

 

And by the age of 10, he lost his only friend, temporarily of course.

 

\---

 

Furihata Kouki wasn’t the brightest person but he is still smarter than Kagami. And though he lacked technical skills in Mathematics, he has proficiency in language and literature. And this was what his mother has discovered through years of reading her son’s journal and how his words went from simple to a level higher than his grade level.

 

She noticed her son to have been gifted with words and she would have wanted to enroll him into a formal class but sadly, profit was only good for their needs and not wants, so she did what she could do to help him develop his writing skills.

 

By the age of 13, Furihat Kouki had written his first short story about a lonely boy and his only best friend.

 

Inspiration was already flowing inside Kouki’s brain but he had no idea how to write it down, what characters to use and how to start a story. But that was corrected when he and his mother came to the mall one day and a hoard of teenage girls were screaming about _Kiseki_ or whatever the idol group was called. Kouki paused out of curiosity and looked towards the makeshift stage, only to gape at the sight of perfection.

 

On stage was a red head singing a very passionate song about first love and Kouki wasn’t sure why he was so drawn towards the teen on stage. He heard the Name _Akashi_ being chanted and he memorized the name by heart. After the song, he walked back to his mother and she smiled at him, knowing that perhaps, this particular group would at least give his son some confidence in himself.

 

After researching, Kouki came to know about _Kiseki_ and its members, especially _Akashi Seijuurou._ He was really captivated by the red head and had convinced himself that what he was feeling was admiration and want to be just like him, confident and perfect.

 

Furihata Kouna noticed the change in his son and was glad that her son was exploring the world little by little.

 

“Yeah, Kagami-kun, they are awesome!” Kouki spoke through his computer, talking to his friend via skype.

 

“Really, I bet I could sing better than them!” Kagami responded and Kouki glared at him.

 

“Maybe with Aomine yes, but Akashi? Dream on Kagami!” He replied and they both laughed.

 

“You’ll never know Furi, I could even be better than _your_ idols.”  He joked and they continued laughing.

 

Furihata Kouki dreamed of meeting his idols and he was surprised by his mother hen he was brought to a concert for his 15th birthday. It was _Kiseki_ ’s first major concert and Kouki was crying happy tears as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

 

“Thank you mom!” He squealed and his mother just smiled at him and hugged him back, she loved him too dearly not to give him this happiness.

 

By the end of the concert, Kouki was just in cloud nine that he had to write it down somehow, the overflowing emotions that he had felt in one night was just too much not to record properly. In the midst of everything, he had written a lengthy anecdote that is way more than a fan account.

 

On _Kiseki_ ’s leader’s birthday, he had noticed a fanfiction writing event on the message boards and he was intrigued with the term _fanfiction_. And through his searches, he had came to a conclusion about the stories featuring an idol and whatever character the author choose. _He wanted to try it_.

 

Kouki did and submitted a crappy story about Akashi and his long time friend Tetsuna, and how they fell in love in the classic cheesiness of romance films. He didn’t expect t the reception of his story, and over the week, he became an anticipated author, going by the name _FuriKou_.

 

His mother noticed the longer period of times Kouki spent with his computer, typing out documents that seemed not to end and her curiosity led her to discover her son’s fanfiction collection, mostly of Akashi and OC. She smield as she read the stories, obviously Kouki had some errors but not too difficult to fix.

 

“Mom!” Kouki squealed as he saw his mother reading a document file which was a draft for his new work, _A satellite between us_.

 

“You write well Kouki.” She praised his son.

 

“This is embarrassing.” He replied.

 

“No it’s not. You have very good ideas Kouki, and others think so too.” Kouna pointed to the comments on the computer screen and Kouki blushed.

 

“It’s mediocre.” He replied, closing the browser.

 

“My dear Kouki, when will you see your own greatness huh?” Kouna asked his son who just shrugged his shoulders, never really seeing how his works would be good when other authors write so proficiently?

 

 

“You seemed to like writing about Akashi the most.” Kouna started and Kouki was nervous with the next statement. “Do you like him Kouki?” She asked and Kouki took a nervous gulp. “Please be honest with me.” Kouna said in her caring tone.

 

“I do. Please don’t hate me mom!” Kouki pleaded and Kouna just laughed and ruffled her son’s hair.

 

“I knew you’d be interested in that red head.” She said and Kouki was confused. “If you ended up loving a guy or even marrying Kagami, I won’t be surprised and just to let you know, I am okay with whomever you choose to spend forever with.” Kouna uttered and Kouki was gaping at her.

 

“Mom! Kagami is a friend! How could you think about me marrying him? Besides, except for the hair, he is nothing like Akashi-san!” Kouki blurted out and Kouna can’t help herself but laugh.

 

“Ah, you have great taste choosing Akashi-kun.” She grinned “and you should make him suffer a bit in your new story!” She remarked and Kouki blushed.

 

“MoM!” he protested, making his mother laugh loudly.

 

 

By the time Kouki turned 18 and entered college, he was surprised to see receive a letter from a publishing house, Akashi Publishing? Kouki’s hand trembled as he opened the pristine white envelope. He read the contents and had his jaws dropping to the floor.

 

“Mom!” He shouted, and she appeared next to him. “I got a letter.” He stated plainly and handed it to his mother who read it with a smile on her face.

 

“You decide on this sweetie, it is for your future.” She said and patted his shoulder

 

He was offered to have his works published by the very company that his idol would soon take over in a matter of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well Kagami and Furihata are friends.. no need for explanation. 
> 
> Scenes happened before contract signing ^^


	6. A new Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki will have a new album and Akashi decided to write a song because he was inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness the kudos are flowing in… thank you so much T.T
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki, Stratosg and Wei!

_Akashi was just inspired._

 

That was the only reason the _Kiseki_ members could draw out with how the leader had large _Beats_ earphones on and a pen and paper on both hands; He was tapping along and then writing down words which was not new but not common for their leader.

 

“Writing a song?” Murasakibara asked the leader, sitting next to the idol as he opened a bag of chips.

 

“Yeah.” Akashi replied and the manager nodded and focused himself on eating.

 

The song, which Akashi did write by heart, was entitled ‘ _A heart of Gold’_  a ballad that had lyrics about a true heart that loves. Kuroko looked at the leader and nodded, he could make this work with his vocals.

 

“Do you expect me to reach those notes?” Aomine asked and Akashi grinned at him.

 

“Of course not, you get to rap the 2nd verse” Akashi said matter-of-factly that pissed the _Ace_.

 

“It has my name on it as well.” Kise pointed and Akashi’s grin widened.

 

“A rap duet.” Akashi pointed and Kise nodded.

 

They had their first recording by the end of the week, with Takao fetching tons of Vanilla Shake, Camomile tea, cheese burgers and French fries for the members. Midorima was having headaches with Takao’s loudness and Murasakibara’s loud munching on chips. He was supervising the recording and had done so in the last ten albums of _Kiseki_ , and it was all multiplatinum if he had to brag. “Coould you please pipe it down?” Midorima instructed the intern who nodded and placed a steaming cup of cappuccino for the mentor before walking towards a couch to play with his phone.

 

Midormi looked at the recording booth and smiled at Akashi instructing the members to how he wanted their voices sounded for the song. The song was a mellow ballad and it just suited a fall release. He was already thinking of the concept for the promotional video which Akashi specifically instructed to be based on FuriKou’s _A Satellite Between Us_ Story.

 

They heard a knock on the door and Takao opened it to welcome Furihata. He bowed as he greeted them and Takao happily led him to a chair and handed him a hot chocolate. Furihata thanked him and turned to talk to Midorima.

 

“I’m glad that you can come, listen first.” Midorima uttered coldly and Takao clicked his tongue.

 

“That’s the tusdere prince manager for you. Anyway, they are doing the chorus now and I definitely recommend you to listen to it.” Takao smiled at him and Furihata nodded.

 

On cue, the back track was played and the four members started singing. Furhata gaped at the majestic blending of the voices that he was sure he now believes in miracles; he was just amazed at how the four distinct voices just harmonized well, not overpowering anyone but perfectly blending like that of strawberries and cream or hot chocolate and marshmallows.

 

“They are great huh?” Takao nudged and Furihata could only nod.

 

He had heard them on concerts and live stages, but this is just ridiculously real, their voices are flawless and he was unbiased about this.

 

Furihata continued to watch the four sang but averted his gaze when he met with Akashi’s eyes, looking at him like he was being serenaded, and secretly he wished it was the case. Akashi smiled and then turned to the microphone and that was just too breathtaking, he could pass out from a heart attack and blame it on being a fanboy.

 

The recording ended for the day and the members exited the recording booth. Akashi immediately walked towards Furihata, thus making the author slightly shiver in panic. The leader smiled at him and greeted him, but Furihata could only muster a nod.

 

“that… was.. beautiful.” Furihata uttered, praising the members for their hard work.

 

“Thank Fuirhata-chi! Akashi-chi did write an amazing song!” Kise remarked and Furihata gaped at the leader.

 

“You wrote it?” Furihata sounded a little too excited.

 

“Yeah, anything wrong?” Akashi asked after a fit of chuckles.

 

“You are amazing Akashi-kun” Furihata remarked, eyes full of admiration.

 

Akashi looked at Frhata with a gentle smile, he kind of liked that look on the boy’s face, such innocence and admiration, he liked all of it.

 

“Thank you Furihata-kun, or can I call you Kouki?” Akashi asked and Furihata blushed at the question.

 

“yeah.” He sounded horrible.

 

“Very well Kouki” Akashi smiled and then turned to Midorima. “concept?” He asked and Midorima pointed to Kouki.

 

 

“what about me?” Furihata asked and Akashi smirked.

 

“You are going to help us with our promotional video.” Akashi laced hi fingers together. “Because your  story inspired me to write this song.” Akashi explained and Furihata really did pass out after hearing it.

 

 

\---

 

When Furihata woke up, he saw a the worried faces of the _Kiseki_ members. He felt guilty for worrying them but what could he do when Akashi just dropped the bomb just like that? And so he took in a deep breath and pushed himself to sit up.

 

“Are you serious?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded without batting an eyelash. “Oh my God.” Furihata felt like it was the end of the world.

 

 

\---

 

“And you said yes?” Kagami’s voice boomed from Kouki’s laptop.

 

“what should I do? It was Akashi asking!” Furihata was surely exaggerating things with Kagami.

 

“You could say no.” Kaami uttered, spinning a basketball on his forefinger.

 

“I could not! It was AKASHI! A-KA-SHI!” Furihata couldn’t emphasize it too much.

 

“okay, fine.” Kagami uttered. “Hey Kouki!” Kagami called out.

 

“Yeah?” Furihata replied.

 

“Guess what?” Kagami asked and Furihata’s eyes widened.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Furihata remarked and Kagami grinned wider.

 

“See you in a few weeks!” Kagami uttered and Kouki let out a rather girly scream, but who cares? He is going to be reunited with his best friend!

 

“Kagami!!!!!” Furihata was a little too overwhelmed and that made Kagami laugh harder than he should be.”

 

 

\---

 

“So you want to have this done?”  Director Takuma asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“We need a girl though, she’s a humanoid.” Furihata uttered and the director sighed.

 

“With a tight schedule, I don’t think we could book an actress.’ The director sighed again.

 

“oh, well, we could opt for alternatives.” Furihata tried not to sound defeated.

 

“I have an idea.” Akashi was smirking and that doesn’t look too good nor innocent.

 

And he was definitely right, because Furihata Kouki was forcibly transformed to Kouri, the humanoid. He donned a caramel colored wig, face dolled up and he even wore doll eyes contact lenses. And the cherry on top of the cake? He was wearing the puffy  dress that only a cosplayer would wear.

 

“You look pretty  Furihata-chi!” Kise remarked.

 

“If you were a girl, I’ll gladly pick you!” Aomine grinned.

 

“pretty.” Kuroko uttered with a small, amused smile.

 

“Perfect!” Akashi said and that one word made Furihata blushed darker than Akashi’s hair.

 

“This is embarrassing.” Furihata said, tugging on the hem of his skirt.

 

The filming went on as scheduled and despite not acting before, Furihata did exceptionally well. By all means it meant blushing, stuttering and looking helplessly in love with the lead character (who happened to be Akashi, thank you very much), and it was natural to him.

 

But what terrified him was that one scene where Akashi needed to kiss him. It was a pretend kiss, the director said but it was still a close proximity scene and his heart might not make it out alive. He stared at Akashi’s gorgeous read eyes and his mouth gaped at how beautiful Akashi was. Akashi leaned in slowly and Furihata could only hear his loud pounding heart,  and he doesn’t necessarily like it or hate it.

 

And with the ghost of Akashi’s breath on his, his eyes naturally fluttered close and he waited, for the kiss maybe, but the sound of the director yelling that it was a cut; but not soon enough because Furihata could swear he felt Akashi’s lips on his cheek. He was wide eye and gaping mouth as he looked at Akashi who was cool as a cucumber with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Nice work Kouki.” Akashi uttered and that was enough for Furihata, he passed out again because of Akashi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKise development will be a bit later on the series... 
> 
> and Kagami will soon have his official debut in the story ^^


	7. The Mysterious girl and the returnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kagami Taiga enters the life of Kiseki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am really grateful to all who left kudos and comments~ I will do my best to live up to your expectations~ so on with the update

It was the rave amongst netizen both positively and negatively. _Heart of Gold_ debuted officially and the promotional video left the fans gaping and feeling both happy and angry. They were ecstatic that the ballad song was written by Akashi but the girl that appeared on the music video was the source of jealousy, especially when she is pretty and not to mention intimate with Akashi on the music video.

 

\---

 

_The wind gently blew as Akashi walked along the line of Cherry blossom trees. Tiny petals blew past him but he was undeterred as we walked towards the end of the pathway, where the temple was located. He had a small smile on his lips as the end came to a view, and just like the pretty pink flowers that were beside him, the girl, who was wearing a blush pink kimono, with pink cherry blossoms on the side of her caramel brown hair, and eyes lined perfectly but subtly with kohl, was the prettiest girl in Tokyo._

_Akashi’s smile widened as he approached her and she, in turn, smiled shiedly as she looked up to those red eyes. Akashi extended a hand to her which she gladly took and Akashi leaned in to kiss her._

_The screen went blank as it faded along with the words of credit to the story A Satellite between Us by Furikou._

 

 

 

\----

 

“They are going to kill me!!!!!” Fuihata was having a panic attack inside Hyuuga’s office as the director sighed and adjusted his glasses.

 

“Calm down Furihata-kun.” Hyuuga uttered. “It is actually a promotion for your book, and I know Akashi well enough to assure you that he will not put anyone in danger, especially those whom he cares for.” Hyuuga uttered and Furihata tried to relax as he sat on the chair and drank the coffee handed to him.

 

“It’s just, have you read the comments on the video?” Furihata asked and Hyuuga nodded.

 

“Yeah, but does it matter? I mean, they are fangirls and they are bound to react in a way of jealousy because they would want to be that girl.’ Hyuuga pointed out and it did make sense because he would probably react in the same way if he wasn’t the one playing the girl. “Well, here is the cover of your book.” Hyuuga presented the artwork and Furihata’s eyes went wide.

 

“You did not!” He screamed because he was looking at the still shot of that scene at the end of the music video where they were both looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

“It was Akashi’s idea mind you.” Hyuuga pointed out and that was the last straw.

 

Furihata marched inside the dance studio where the Kiseki members were already practicing for their showcase in a few weeks for the new album. He put on his angriest face and pushed the artwork towards Akashi who took it and smiled at how it turned out.

 

“You should stop doing this!” Furihata uttered and Akashi raised a brow.

 

“What specifically Kouki?” Akashi asked and Furihata sighed.

 

“You are trying to get me killed by angry fangirls.” Furihata replied and Akashi laughed loudly.

 

“It’s called promotion and besides, the book will use your pen name.” Akashi pointed to the printed words on the artwork.

 

“Still!” Furihata puffed his cheeks.

 

They then heard the door open with a loud bang and everyone looked at the direction to see a tall tanned boy with red hair and split eye brows. The Kiseki members had mixed expressions but Furihata’s pout turned into a wide smile as he ran towards the boy and embraced him tightly.

 

“KAGAMI!!!!!!” Furihata shouted as he ran towards the male and the said boy smiled and hugged him back.

 

“Woah, nice to see you here Furi!” Kagami greeted then eyed the four idols. “Oh, did I interrupt something? I was told to find a training room.” Kagami said and Furihata shook his head.

 

“I was just about to leave.” Furihata uttered and pulled Kagami’s arm towards the door.

 

They were about to leave when Kagami jerked Furihata slightly as he himself ducked away from a pair of scissors.

 

“What the hell!” Kagami shouted as everyone gasped.

 

“I need to talk to Kouki privately.” Akashi uttered and Furihata blinked as he thought he saw Akashi’s left eyes turn from red to gold. Akashi did not wait for a response but pulled the author out of the room and towards a spare training room.

 

\---

 

“You have great reflexes.” Kise remarked, eyes full of stars.

 

“out of habit I guess.’ Kagami replied.

 

“tsk, ego.” Aomine commented and Kagami narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“it’s not as big as yours.’ Kagami remarked and that pissed off Aomine.

 

“You talk big, but can you walk the talk?” Aomine challenged and Kagami threw the duffel bag he had slung on his shoulders down to the floor and stretched a bit as he walked towards the center of the room.

 

“See for your self.” Kagami responded with a smirk.

 

“put something on!” Aomine ordered and Kise did search for a song and played it for them.

 

 

“I don’t like the feeling of this.” Kuoko grunted, knowing how Aomine was an airhead.

 

“It’ll be fun Kuroko-chi, besides, wouldn’t you want to see Aomine-chi’s big head deflate with for once?” Kise asked and Kuroko had a barely there smile, it would be fun indeed if this Kagami can be as good as Aomine.

 

The song played and Aomine did the first break. Kise took out his phone to record the battle and was pleased as Aomine did his signature moves as the song from Jason Derulo played. Aomine smirked as he finished his part and Kagami moved his neck to stretch it before he showed his dance to the three Kiseki members. Jaws drop as the red head danced fluidly to the song like it was a part of him.

 

But Aomine wasn’t one to back out because he is after all the _Ace_ of Kiseki. Aomine danced after KAgami had finished his and even incorporated some b-boy moves which actually earned a squeal from Kise. But that did not deter Kagami who did his own break dance, raw and powerful that reminded Kuroko of street dancers he used to watch before he became a Kiseki member.

 

It would have been a longer battle but when Midorima entered the room with a scowl and Takao running towards Kagami with a worried face, the battle ended without a winner to declare.

 

“There you are Kagami. I was looking for you.” Takao uttered. “My name’s Takao Kazunari and I will be your manager.” He introduced himself and Kagami bowed politely.

 

“I am Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you.” Kagami introduced himself as well.

 

“Wait, you are his manager?” Midorima asked and Takao nodded.

 

“Kagami here has been casted in America to debut here in Japan. I recently got promoted from intern to manager, and I will be working with Kagami from now on.” Takao said and Midorima looked like he was a bit disappointed with the arrangements but just shrugged it off.

 

“I see.” Midorima uttered. “Where is Akashi?” He asked and the three members shook their heads.

 

“Ah, Takao-chi, Kagami has awesome dancing skills!” Kise called out and Takao nodded and smiled at him.

 

“I know, he was casted while doing street dance battle in LA.” Takao uttered.

 

“wow!” Kise was clearly impressed.

 

“Tsk, not that impressive.” Aomine remarked and Takao smiled at him.

 

“Maybe not yet to your standards but what is training for?” Takao uttered and then led Kagami out of the room to give his schedule.

 

“egoistic returnee.” Aomine remarked.

 

“Or are you threatened Aomine-kun?” Kuroko uttered with a sly smile and Aomine was taken aback.

 

“Oi Tetsu, what the heck are you saying?” Aomine bit back and Kise just laughed out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame update.. 
> 
> let’s all welcome Kagami Taiga in the story and…. Next update is about AkaFuri’s private talk ^^
> 
> Also, yeah if you can smell a jealous Midorima, well you are most probably right. MidoTaka might appear somewhere but it won’t be that big compared to the three major pairs so, let’s have them work on their own ^^.


	8. The Other Akashi and the Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Akashi reveals himself to Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that Kagakuro moments are not yet popping up but please understand that it will get messy when I start putting moments for each couple without thorough build up. I promise that these moments will pop up soon after Akafuri is well settled ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Please bear with me. Thank you!

Furihata was scared shitless because who would attack with a pair of scissors? Apparently Akashi would and did. He was dragged into a vacant room and Furihata could really feel the terror run up his spine at the unknown, well if Akashi would murder him then at least Kagami knows that he was the last person he was with before he died.

 

The loud slamming of door brought Furihata back to reality and to Akashi having a mental battle with himself, noting the left eye changing from Red to Gold; that was something new for him.

 

“Akashi-san?” Furihata called out with trembling voice and Akashi looked at him, the scissors falling from his grip and hitting the floor with a loud clank.

 

“I’m sorry.” Akashi started, eyes soft and apologetic. “Who is he to you?” Furihata jolted when the voice sounded harsh and cold and he gasped as the heterochromatic eyes looked at him. “You are scaring him!” The red eyes returned and Furihata was confused and scared at this point.

 

“Are you okay Akashi-san?” Furihata stuttered and Akashi with red eyes smiled at him before shaking his head.

 

“I am flawed.” Akashi started. “This is me Kouki.” Akashi uttered. “And this is me Fuirhata-kun.” The gold eyed Akashi uttered. “It’s called Split personality disorder.” The gold eye continued.

 

Furihata noticed the change in tone aside from the left eye color and that was a hint of him understanding what this is all about.

 

“I am the more confident one, as you can see, my personality is quite stronger than my older brother has.” The gold eye Akashi continued.

 

“Brother?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“We call each other brothers; we have different skill sets and personalities, and perspective as well.” HE continued. “I am the performer, my older brother is the thinker. I work with the crowd, he works backstage” He added.

 

“I don’t see your eyes changing when you perform.” Furihata curiously inquired, recalling each and every performance he had watched and stared deep into those red eyes that he loved but will not admit out loud.

 

“Contact lenses.” Akashi pointed out like it was the simplest logic. “My brother loves to sing but he is not fond of crowds. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t because my father pressured me that I had evolved, it was in fact because my mother left me and that is another story.” Akashi said and then walked to Furihata.

 

“What is Kagami to you?” Akashi inquired in an authoritative voice making Furihata flinch. “Please stop this, you are scaring him.” Akashi spoke again, eyes blood red. “I am merely doing this because you are jealous dear brother, and as much as I prefer you to like somebody else, Furihata here occupies a third of your mind.” The gold eyed Akashi spoke and Furihata suddenly understood the situation, and he laughed out loud.

 

“I get it, _you_ like me?”  Furihata asked. “At least one of you does right?” Furihata asked again and the emperor with red eyes nodded while blushing slightly.

 

“So who is Kagami to you?” Akashi asked, the gold eyes glaring at him.

 

“Kagami is more of a brother than a friend. He is the only friend I have. When we were younger and everyone else bullied me for being a bastard child, Kagami was the only one to extend a hand and befriended me.” Furihata answered. “He looks like a gangster but his heart is so pure, he genuinely cares and that is something I admire of him.” He added then smiled at Akashi. “Though I love him, it’s not the same love as I have for a potential partner. He is a light that would make you feel at ease but never had he made my heart beat fast unlike the first time I saw passionate red eyes while singing a ballad on stage.” Furihata said with all confidence that he had and Akashi grinned at him.

 

“And here I thought you didn’t have confidence.” Akashi uttered. “Though I may not like you, I don’t hate you. And you do keep my brother grounded and inspired, that I don’t have any objections to.” The gold eye uttered then it returned to red. “I like you Kouki, Let’s not make this a story of unrequited love.” Akashi uttered and Furihata nodded.

 

“Sei..” He started but the rest was drowned in the kiss they passionately shared.

 

“Mine okay?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded as he giggled.

 

“I guess I need to call you Sei from now on, and your brother, Akashi-san?” Furihata asked and Akashi flashed him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

 

“We’d love that.” Akashi responded, placing a chaste kiss on Kouki while his younger brother internally sighed, the older was surely neck deep in love with this author and he had a duty to keep them both safe; even if he is not in total favor of his brother’s choice of partner, he couldn’t control his brother’s heart could he?

 

\---

 

Kagami Taiga sat in one of the chairs in the conference room while Takao explained his schedule and living accommodations.

 

“My father rented an apartment for me.” Kagami interrupted and Takao nodded.

 

“I am new to this as you are so I suggest that we work together okay?” Takao asked and Kagami nodded. “Your family seemed to be well off, why join the show business?” Takao asked out of curiosity.

 

“I am looking for someone.” Kagami uttered. “I need to settle a score with him.” He added and Takao nodded in understanding.

 

“If this is a classic case of revenge then it wouldn’t end up well.” Takao sighed and Kagami shook his head.

 

“I don’t want revenge. I just want to prove to him that I am worthy to be his opponent. I disappointed him a while back.” Kagami said and Takao nodded.

 

“Then that’s a better motivation.” Takao beamed him a smile. “The management is giving you the title of _Prodigy_.” Takao said and Kagami laughed loudly.

 

“What’s with these names?” Kagami asked.

 

“Branding I guess, like Kiseki.” Takao said and Kagami snorted.

 

“I’d prefer to be known as Kagami Taiga and not by a stage name someone picked up just for branding.” He uttered then stood to leave.

 

“Where are you going?” Takao asked and Kagami sighed.

 

“I need to let some heat off, the dance battle earlier just hyped me up.” Kagami uttered and then turned to leave.

 

“Training room # 4 is usually vacant at this hour, don’t stress yourself too much.” Takao uttered and Kagami nodded then walked out of the room.

 

The hallway was almost empty as it was already late in the evening but Kagami could hear a couple of songs from the occupied training rooms. He walked to Training Room #4 and was surprised to see a small boy, he recognized as _Kiseki_ ’s _Shadow_ practicing late and he was alone. He placed his bag on the floor as quietly as he could and observed the idol practice a routine that ended up in him falling to the ground and panting.

 

“Hey, your feet are all wrong.” Kuroko moved his head so fast, his neck hurt a bit. “Put your left foot to the side for anchorage.” Kagami said as he walked towards the idol.

 

“Please go away.” Kuroko uttered and tried to stand up, but his legs were too tired that he fell again, but this time, Kagami caught him first.

 

“Surely I would do that but, I would like to dance for a while before I go home and rest. Besides, Takao-kun told me I could use this room.” Kagami grinned.

 

He stretched for a while before he placed a CD on the player. Loud beats from western songs streamed inside the room and Kuroko watched how Kagami moved to the beat in flawless raw passion. His eyes glimmered at the sight, because he was looking at a bright light, something that he had been craving to have;  someone who would shine his light for him to be noticed as well. At that moment, Kuroko wanted to be selfish and absorb the light radiating from the returnee because he had been deprived of if for too long. Sure, the spotlights were bright on stage but this light, Kagami’s light was far more than any spotlight could provide, because talent and passion was beautifully blended in him.

 

“You lack stamina.” Kagami uttered as the song ended. “But that is fixable.” He added. “I do see passion in you and I really like that about a person in general, whether it’s in dancing, singing or sports.” Kagami grinned and started to dance as a certain Justin Timberlake song was played.

 

And that gave Kuroko an idea. “Can you be my _Light_?” Kuroko asked and Kagami paused and turned to him.

 

“Does that mean you want me to practice with you?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. “Well if we’re both free then I don’t see the harm in that.” Kagami agreed and Kuroko found himself smiling as he stood up and paused the song.

 

“We can start with this choreography.” Kuroko pointed to the laptop screen in front and Kagami watched it eagerly.

 

“Easy. Just follow me.” Kagami uttered and Kuroko nodded and followed his light.

 

_One step, two step, three_

 

Kuroko yet again missed the step. ‘I told you to move your left foot for anchorage.” Kagami sighed as he tapped the idol’s left leg. “Now after you turn, move your hips like this.” Kagami held on to Kuroko’s waist and made it sway side to side.

 

Kuroko nodded as he blushed with the contact. This was his potential Light touching him in places even the Kiseki members were not allowed to do so. But the warmth that radiated from Kagami was soothing and Kuroko wanted to indulge in the moment more than he had thought he wanted to.

 

“Now, we try again.” Jagami uttered with a smile, clueless of his effect on the Shadow who was struggling to learn a choreography amidst the chaos in his mind to keep this light from fading and leaving him back into the darkness

 

_Focus Kuroko, focus!_

 

And outside, Takao observed them with a happy smile, finally, Kuroko had found someone who can help him shine, it’s just a matter of convincing the management that his idea was plausible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did try to make the Akafuri scene light and fluffy. It’s my absolute first writing split personalities of Akashi and I assure you, it was hard. I tried to inject some references to the original story but I have to twist it up a bit. Also, the Akashi personalities are what I would like them to be and it may go off on tangent to what you are used to, but I would stick with it because I like him that way.
> 
> Also, yay for the start of KagaKuro. I know that it was a bit of a wait but I would really like to have the development of their characters go first before the relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the love you’ve been giving my story ^^ See you soon!


	9. Light and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kuroko suggested having a light for a shadow to shine bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you one couple after the other. ^^ How did you like Akashi’s personality?   
> So you now know why it was entitled spotlights and fanfictions..
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments.. they keep me motivated.. and the Kudos! Thank you for appreciating my work ^^
> 
> Yay for double updates!

It was never gonna work but would it be a crime to suggest something new for the showcase? That is why Akashi was gritting his teeth as he held the pen tighter in his grasp and his eyes were now blood red and golden; and in the fiercest possible way.

 

“You wanted what Kuroko?” Akashi asked as Takao shivered next to Kuroko.

 

“A dance duet with Kagami for the showcase.” Kuroko deadpanned.

 

“You do know that a mere trainee is not in a level as our skills.” Akashi uttered and Kuroko sighed.

 

“His dancing is far more superior than mine.” Kuroko replied.

 

‘Hey, I don’t want to be included in this argument. I have schedules to fill and besides, this plan was drawn out without my consent.” Kagami stood and then turned to leave. “I don’t want to leave you hanging Kuroko but this is pointless, you have back up dancers that you can utilize, a mere trainee won’t do you much good.” Kagami said but Kuroko shook his head.

 

“I’ve worked with them for years but not one of them could provide that light a shadow like me needs.” Kuroko argued.

 

“I can be your light.” Aomine said lazily but Kuroko shook his head.

 

‘Your light is not what I needed, you do well on your own and Kise-kun can compliment you well. I am a shadow and I do need a _light_ of my own.” Kuroko said but Akashi shook his head.

 

“no! And what else would you suggest Kuroko? Have him as a member of Kiseki?” Akashi asked and Kagami shook his head.

 

‘wait just a minute! I don’t intend to be included in your group. As much as I would have wanted to perform the soonest, being in your group is trespassing. I’d rather have my own time thank you.” Kagami stated and then left the room, with Takao following closely.

 

“I don’t get it Kuroko-chi! You have us to work with but why have an unknown newbie be your light?”  Kise asked and Kuroko glared at them.

 

“You won’t understand what it feels like to be the _Shadow_ because all of you shine on stage. What am I to Kiseki? Just the voice that would bring all of you together, but on my own, would I be able to stand and be recognized?” Kuroko asked and everyone was silent.

 

“We could have certain things arranged to suit your needs.” Akashi uttered, calming down a little.

 

“All I asked is this one performance.” Kuroko almost pleaded and Akashi knew that their shadow was serious.

 

“What song?” Akashi rubbed his temples, eyes returning to red.

 

“ _Your Number”_  Kuroko replied and Akashi sighed even more.

 

“Done. Just this one Kuroko, no more okay?” Akashi uttered and Kuroko nodded like a puppy. “Go.” He dismissed the shadow and the said shadow immediately went out of the room to catch up with his light.

 

“You went easy on him Akashi.” Midorima remarked and Akashi grinned at him.

 

“I assure you, you would want Kuroko to work with Kagami on this showcase, for all the reasons that is not Kagami.” Akashi said knowingly and Midorima looked away and focused his attention to the two other members.

 

“As for the two of you?” Midorima asked and Kise shrugged his shoulders as Aomine yawned lazily. “I suggest you two do some fanservice, make it original.” Midorima shrugged and then ended the meeting.

 

“Why can’t I perform with hot girls?” Aomine grunted and then stood to leave.

 

“Then a hot girl it is, Kise, you did a cosplay photoshoot for an otaku magazine right?” Akashi asked and Kise nodded. “There you go, a hot girl.” Akashi smirked and that made Kise laugh awkwardly and Aomine pissed beyond words.

 

“I won’t allow it.” Aomine spoke with venom and then walked out of the room, followed by Murasakibara who was hungry already.

 

“Why would you even suggest such idea Akashi-chi?” Kise asked as he pouted.

 

“It’s good fanservice, and Kouki already agreed to write a story based on that premise.” Akashi uttered and Kise felt like it was the end of the world.

 

“Do you hate me Akashichi?” He asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“On the contrary, I love you that’s why I am doing this to you.” Akashi uttered and Kise puffed his cheeks.

 

“You are sick akashichi! You are infected with that love virus!” Kise remarked and that only made Akashi laugh.

 

‘Maybe I am.” Akashi uttered before fishing out his phone to check up on somebody.

 

\---

 

“KAGAMI-KUN!!!” Kuroko shouted across the hall, which was so unlikely for Kuroko who was usually reserved and not to mention almost unnoticeable. ‘Kagami-kun!!!”  He shouted again and soon enough, Kagami turned around on the right moment to catch Kuroko before he loses his balance at the sudden halt of his run.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami asked and Kuroko beamed him a happy smile.

 

“We need to practice now!” He pulled Kagami towards the training rooms and Takao was smiling from ear to ear as he watched the two dash away.

 

“Ah, this is interesting.” He uttered and then made calls to cancel Kagami’s schedule for the next two weeks to accommodate his new schedule.

 

“Wait Kuroko!” Kagami shouted. “Reserve your energy Damn it!” Kagami reprimanded the boy but was smiling because who would have thought that he’ll be able to help a Kiseki Member despite their reputation of being perfect.

 

Kuroko took a deep breath when they arrived at the dance studio and he beamed a happy smile at Kagami who was grinning back at him.

 

“How d’you do it huh?” Kagami asked and Kuroko just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Can you freestyle this one?” Kuroko asked as he played the song and Kagami bobbed his head to the beat and then grinned as he started to tap his foot along to the beat.

 

“You do have a very good voice.” Kagami remarked and Kuroko, believe it or not, despite his pale complexion, blushed a shade slightly lighter that Kagami’s hair. “Easy.” He uttered and then danced to the chorus like he’d practiced it for years.

 

Kuroko’s eyes went wide as he watched Kagami danced flawlessly and then even applauded when it ended. “You are amazing Kagami-kun!” Kuroko was a total fanboy no doubt about it.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck as he awkwardly thanked the idol. “It’s easy so I know you can follow along with no problems.” Kagami said and Kuroko nodded as he followed Kagami’s lead.

 

_One step, two step, three_

 

Kuroko tried his best to follow Kagami’s steps. Kagami was indeed patient and understanding, knowing Kuroko’s dancing skill wasn’t as par with him who had been dancing out in the streets for years and had been trained by pro dancer Alex Garcia and had been doing street dance battles ever since and winning most of them if he could brag about it. He could give credit to kuroko at the very least the blue hiared shadow did try his best to learn the choreography.

 

“Don’t think too much Kuroko, dance with your heart.” Kagami uttered.

 

“But I am afraid that I’ll make mistakes and ruin everything!” Kuroko replied but Kagami ruffled the idol’s blue hair and smiled at him.

 

“What do you think I’m here for huh? Trust in me Kuroko, let’s slay the dance floor.” Kagami uttered and Kuroko couldn’t explain it but his body, his entire soul, his every cell trusted the red head who he barely knew but felt like he could leave everything behind and follow this light, and won’t regret anything.

 

With a nod from Kuroko, they resumed practice until they got the first part done, at least that much is done.

 

“I’m hungry!” Kagami groaned as he lie on the hardwood floor and Kuroko rested his head on the prodigy’s stomach.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko called out in between pants.

 

“hmm” Kagami hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“Who is Furihata to you?” He asked but regretted it all at once.

 

“He’s a brother to me.” Kagami uttered, lacing his fingers through the fine blue hair of the shadow. “We were the odd balls in town and Ifigured we needed to stick by each other. His mom is super great, and he is like a second mom to me.” Kagami uttered and Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“I understand. Must feel great to have a brother.” Kuroko uttered and Kagami hummed in response.

 

‘Aren’t _Kiseki_  like brothers?” Kagami inquired and Kuroko sighed.

 

“I thought we were, but as the time passes by, I think we’ve gotten comfortable with each toher that we forgot how we started.” Kuroko admitted and Kagami sighed.

 

“Well, no use crying over spilled milk right?” Kagami asked as he pushed himself up and guided Kuroko’s head to his lap. “I’m hungry, let’s have some burgers.” Kagami invited and Kuroko smiled at him and nodded, he could live with this.

 

“Let’s go to Maji Burger.” Kuroko invited and Kagami was just ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you for the comments and kudos! Really appreciate them so much. I know this is progressing slowly but all is but about the buildup of the relationships and what not.


	10. My Shining star (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Kim, Rose and Tina, the fangirls , and Seiji, Daisuke and Taijiro who were members of a trio rock band RBR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are part of the story Furihata was writing ^^ and please don’t mind the names.. yikes I ran out of ideas!

To say that Furihat Kouki was nervous was an understatement; he was a nervous wreck because he knew that it’ll potentially be the last meal of his life. He was seated across the Akashi father and son while he sat next to his mother who had been gracious to extend her presence and moral support for hr dear son.

 

“Please relax Kouki.” Akashi remarked and Furihata looked at him with a look only a puppy could give. “We are finalizing your contract and the first book launching of Akashi Publishing for this genre, we do need to celebrate a little.”Akashi said and Kouki managed to nod.

 

“I’m just nervous, with all the comments the video has been receiving, I am not sure if this launching would do good or bad for your company, and to _Kiseki_.” Furihata uttered and Akashi just smiled at him.

 

“I’m sure my father thought this over before he invested on it.” Akashi reassured him and the older Akashi nodded.

 

“We are not expecting a best seller Furihata, we do want to explore this genre and we set a suitable expectation for it; don’t take it badly.” The older Akashi uttered and Furihata nodded.

 

“Thank you for entrusting me with this project.” He replied and the dinner was served to them in pristine white plates and shining new silverware; nothing less for an Akashi.

 

\---

 

_She had been a fan, and she will remain one even if her favorite idol, an icon in his own pedestal, would eventually find a girlfriend and get married someday. She knew this the moment she started idolizing the rock star, same age as she, who had been dubbed as the Rock Prodigy. Kim knew, Seiji was a star she could never reach._

_Like most fans her age, sixteen and just starting high school, merchandizes were severely overpriced. But with little money she saved every day, she was able to buy Seiji’s band, RBR, latest album and to her utter satisfaction, that album became album of the year at the Oricon charts by the end of the year._

_She admired him so much that with how little she had in terms of merchandizes, her love for him is beyond admiration. But despite with how little she had to spend, she was able to exceed her own expectations as a fan when she started a site to post her extensive collections of pictures of the band’s vocalist, thus Emperor-sama was a well known fansite to the fan club. In less than a year, she was able to receive requests for photobooks and even donation to improve her site to what it is now._

_Three years after the debut of RBR, her fansite had grown so much that she was even surprised to see how it ended up into an international sensation. She had even brought an expensive DSLR to sustain the demands of her patrons.It was tiring and posed extreme pressure on her but at the end of the day, she was able to provide other fans a glimpse of the perfection she was very fortunate to witness first hand._

_Kimi was in line for RBRi’s fan meeting and she was luckily one of the chosen few to take part in it. The raffle for all who bought RGR’s 3 rd studio Album, ‘Kiseki’, and she among 150 fans, were chosen via an electronic raffle. She had not foreseen this, because she only bought 1 album, not because she had no budget for I but because she always receives an autographed CD from her friend Kazu who happened to be friends with RBR’s manager, compared to others who bought 3 albums just for this fan meeting. _

_“Hello!” A girl next to her greeted and Kim smiled back at her._

_“Hi” Kim greeted._

_“How many albums did you Buy? I am Rose by the way.” She introduced herself._

_“Oh, I’m Kim, and I bought only 1 album.” She replied and Rose’s gold eyes went wide._

_“Wow you are lucky!” She uttered._

_“How about you?” She asked and she smiled as she showed her the receipt. Kim’s eyes went wide. “You bought 20?” Kim asked in surprise and Rose nodded._

_“Yeah.” She grinned then pulled her closer to whisper in her ears. “Please keep this a secret but I am a fansite master.” Rose said and Kim’s mouth gaped. “I am the owner of Ace-sama” She whispered and Kim’s eyes were just blank and her mouth was gaping. “You are funny.” Rose said, taking her camera and taking a picture of her._

_“Shouldn’t you.. uhm, you know.. hide?” Kim asked and Rose laughed some more. Surely fansite masters should hide themselves from public just because they needed their mysteriousness for stealth reasons._

_“Well, I should but you seemed like a big fan and I really like you on my first impression.” Rose uttered and Kim smiled and bowed at her._

_“Thank you!” She said and Rose handed her an HD photo of Seiji on one of his concerts._

_“Let’s be friends Kim, be my right hand okay?” Rose asked and Kim was just too happy to find a friend who trusted her._

_“Then I should tell you a secret as well.” Kim uttered and soon took out an HD photo of RBR’s guitarist, Daisuke, and handed it to Rose. “I am the owner of Emperor-sama.” She whispered and Rose was grinning back at her._

_“I was right.” Rose said and they happily went in line._

\----

 

Hyuuga read the manuscript and nodded.

 

“So is this the new story that you are working on?” He asked Furihata who nodded. “I really appreciate that you considered writing outside the fanfiction that you are comfortable with.” He added and Furihata smiled at him.

 

“I wanted to try something else.” Furihata answered and Hyuuga nodded.

 

 

 “I suggest that you don’t post it online yet. Keep working on it and I will check the progress. I think we better wait for the release of your first book and then decide later on if this story is for publishing as a book or for your site.” Hyuuga said and Furihata nodded.

 

“Thank you Hyuuga-kun.” He said then left the office and attended to his studies, he is after all on his first year of college.

 

\----

_“You should meet Tina, she is the queen of stealth!” Rose said flambouyantly as they proceed to the line._

_“Who?” Kim asked._

_“Me.” A voice startled Kim who jumped slightly._

_“Stop doing that Tina!” Rose reprimanded._

_“I was here the whole time.” Tina deadpanned. “I apologize, I am Tina and I do have a very low presence.” Tina introduced herself._

_‘Oh, I am Kim, sorry about my horrified reaction earlier.” She said as she extended a hand._

_“Guess what Tina, you wouldn’t believe who Kim is!” Rose exclaimed and Tina just raised her brow. “Don’t give me that look! I know that you’ve been wanting to know who own Emperor-sama and guess what?” Rose stated._

_“You found them?” Tina asked, her voice was tinge with slight excitement but her face was blank._

_“Yeah, you are looking at them.” Rose stated and Tina quirked her brow as she looked at Rose and…_

_“Oh, Kim?” Tina asked and Kim meekly nodded.”I own Light-sama!” She exclaimed, still with a blank face._

_“Like this is destiny! We are bound to be friends!” Rose uttered and Kim managed a smile._

_“Wow, look at how fate plays right? We found each other.” Kim uttered, really happy to  meet fellow fansite masters who share the love for the RBR members, at least each of them have one member to focus on and they won’t fight over boys, because that would be pathetic and stupid._

\-----

 

“How is your Practice Tetsuya?” Akashi asked as they did warm ups prior to their stage rehearsal.

 

“Good.” The shadow replied just as Kagami arrived at the venue.

 

“Sorry, we were caught up with Kagami’s lessons.” Takao uttered as he greeted Midorima.

 

 

“We’ll see what you both can do.” Akashi ordered and Kagami nodded as he placed his bag on the floor and did a couple of stretches.

 

“Just relax okay.” Kagami told Kuroko who smiled (small and barely there) before taking his position on the center of the stage.

 

Kagami took his place before Kuroko and the spotlight was turned on and directed to them. The music played and they heard snapping of fingers, from Kuroko they believed. Then Kuroko started singing just as the two moved with the choreography Kagami did for the song. It had simple steps but the way they executed the dance with the transitions as fluid as their bodies, it looked much more complicated than it is.

 

They could tell that Kuroko was having fun while he sang and dance, never his voice failed as usually was the case when they do complicated dance songs. Kuroko’s stamina had improved, Akashi noted that and mentally praised Kagami’s efforts, maybe the returnee had something that could bring out Kuroko’s innate skills; he was impressed since this was his first time seeing Kagami’s dancing.

 

“Very well.” Akashi uttered as the two finished their routine and then nodded to Takao who was all happy that his charge was good enough for Akashi. “Shall we do this rehearsal, I have a date to catch.” Akashi announced with a grin and Kuroko was internally happy with the acceptance.

 

“Thank you Kagami-kun!” He chirped and Kagami ruffled Kuroko’s hair as he stepped off the stage to watch the _Kiseki_ members do their rehearsal.

 

“You did well.” Takao uttered and Kagami grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating much, I just had a ton of work to do and with the holidays coming, my baking schedule interferes with my writing schedule.. can’t do both at the same time T.T
> 
> the song Kuroko and Taiga performed was SHINee's Japanese song "Your Number" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc2muAES-t4


	11. The Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki performs a showcase for their new album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays ^^

To think Furihata wasn’t even performing yet he was a nervous wreck. He was pacing inside the dressing room where Kagami was doing stretches for his performance with Kuroko while Furihata paced the room in an endless marathon.

 

“Please stop that Furi, you are making me dizzy!” Kagami uttered as he sat on the floor and reached for his toes.

 

“But it’s Kiseki’s showcase!” Furihata pointed out.

 

“And so?” Kagami asked.

 

“huh?” Furihata was confused.

 

“You’ve watched them perform concerts and stuff, this is a routine to them and seriously, I watched their rehearsal and they are really living up to their name.” Kagami uttered as he stood up and faced Furihata. “Or is it because it’s your first time watching Akashi as his _boyfriend_?” Kagami asked with a hint of teasing and Furihata blushed instantly. Kagami laughed loudly as he ruffled Furihata’s brown hair before smiling at him. “You are really cute Furi!” Kagami uttered and they shared a smile before they hear someone clearing their throat

 

“Sei!” Furihata exclaimed and Kagami’s smile fell into a straight line

 

“Did I tell you that I am the jealous type?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

“Please don’t bring out the scissors; I did explain that Kagami is a brother to me.” Furihata uttered and Kagami agreed by nodding.

“Do well later Kagami.” Akashi said and Kagami nodded. “Kouki, I need you in my dressing room.” He turned to Kouki and extended a hand which the writer took. Furihata waved goodbye to Kagami and left the room right behind the emperor.

 

Kagami sighed and went to his bag when he heard a voice call out his name; he almost jumped and had a heart attack. “Oi! Kuroko please don’t pop out of nowhere!” Kagami uttered, grabbing a towel from his bag.

 

“I was here the whole time Kagami-kun; I came here with Akashi-kun.” Kuroko explained and Kagami sighed.

 

“You are really creepy like that Kuroko.” Kagami said and Kuroko just nodded.

 

“It seemed that you are closer to Furihata-kun than what I expected.” Kuroko uttered and Kagami chuckled.

 

“What’s with _Kiseki_ and this jealousy over me and Furi? I did explain it to you right?” Kagami uttered and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Maybe because you two are super close and we do envy that kind of relationship.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Well, you said you were all like that once, you just need to you know, communicate.” Kagami said and Kuroko sighed.

 

“You are too naïve Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and then focused his blue eyes on Kagami. “I think we need to do a run down of our choreography.” He added and Kagami grinned and nodded.

 

“Sure.” Kagami replied.

 

\----

 

 

The lights went off and the loud screams echoed inside the theatre. A countdown appeared on the screen and then an explosion. Furihata held on to his Red light stick, the color for Akashi, as he watched from his VIP seat along with what seemed to be close friends of the members, including the busty pink haired model Momoi Satsuki.

 

The spotlights were turned on and the four _Kiseki_ members stood in the middle with grins on their faces (sans Kuroko who had a blank face as always) and the music started to play.  They did their signature choreography with their perfect vocals which turned the whole theatre wild.

 

It was all perfect like what they did in every single show that they had, and this one was just flawless. The song then ended only for another one to start and the endless screams were wild and full of energy.

 

“Thank you for coming today, now we will perform our Fall song that Akashicchi wrote.” Kise spoke and more screams from the _Sedai_ erupted.

 

They all stood on their designated spots and the music started to play. _A heart of Gold_ was definitely controversial but it was also a beautiful song and everyone agreed on that. The voices were perfect as always but Kuroko’s vocals were the one the made each and every blending and harmonizing way beyond pitch perfect.

 

Kagami. Who was already on stand by backstage was at awe with what he was witnessing, these guys are really great if he had to admit it himself.

 

“Amazed?” Takao asked his charged and Kagami nodded.

 

“They are better live, those videos did not do justice to their voices.” Kagami uttered and they heard Midorima made an amused sound.

 

“They are _Kiseki_ after all” The green haired manager remarked as he grinned. “You’re up after the Q &A Kagami.” Midorima instructed and the trainee nodded.

 

“So, Give it up for _Kiseki!”_  the MC and a popular radio DJ, Kiyoshi Teppei, appeared on stage. “What an amazing performance and the song A Heart of Gold is a major hit!” He remarked. “Akashi-kun, what inspired you to write such amazing and heartfelt song.” Kiyoshi asked and Akashi smiled and then answered him.

 

“It was based on a story I read; a fanfiction to be precise.” He said and there was a loud booming cheer while Furihata held his breath. “It’s a story that was going to be released as a book so I hope you’ll support _‘A satellite between Us.”_  It was a very good story so I personally recommend it.” Akashi answered and earned more cheers.

 

“Oh wow, you do read fanfictions.” Kiyoshi remarked.

 

“I have to admit, there are good writers out there.” Akashi uttered.

 

“Are we expecting explosive stages later?” Kiyoshi asked and Kise’s voice was loud and proud.

 

“We do!! Oh please look forward to it!” Kise said with a bright smile.

 

“I see, but Where is Kuroko?” Kiyoshi asked and the three beamed bright smiles as the lights turned off and the sound of snapping fingers were heard.

 

 

This was it, the moment Kuroko had dreamed of doing, to be with a light that would make a shadow like him appear darker and stronger. His voice was velvety smooth and with the way his body move in synch with Kagami, he knew that it was perfect.  The crowd was amazed, jaws dropped and eyes focused on the main vocals performing a choreographed song which was unheard of from the singer.

 

And then they made eye contact, blue eyes met Red eyes and it was like fireworks lit off in the back of Kuroko’s head; he knew he was falling and fast. And then he landed on the floor as he tripped on his own feet. But Kagami saved the day with his impromptu move and rapping the part that Kuroko missed as he helped the idol stand up. With a reassuring nod, they both continued the routine and finished with eyes locked with each other and barely there smiles that tell something more than what it appears on the surface.

 

The crowd loved it and they were confused at the mysterious red head who just had a duet with the _Kiseki’s_ Shadow.

 

“Are you okay Kurokocchi?” Kise asked and Kuroko nodded.

 

“You uhm did okay.” Aomine coughed up and Kagami nodded.

 

“Good luck on your stage.” Kagami said and passed him.

 

“Interesting Kagami, you seemed to surprise me, but what you did saved Kuroko, I am thankful.” Akashi uttered and Kagami nodded.

 

“I did promise to help out Kuroko.” He said then walked further backstage to change out of his stage costume.

 

“Kagami-kun!” He heard Kuroko call out for him. “Thank you” Kuroko said and Kagami beamed him a happy smile.

 

“Hey, I did promise to be your Light.” Kagami said and they shared a bright smile.

 

\---

 

The song that came up next was not a _Kiseki_ song but a song from a Musical. There was a ladder in the center and a sparkling  body entered the stage. Blonde hair shocked everyone and it was in fact Kise dressed up as Sharpay from High School Musical. Then from the other part of the stage, entered Aomine dressed as  Ryan Evans. They were singing _bop to the top_ and everyone was squealing as the two looked cute together.

 

“I wonder if there would be fanfictions for them!” Furihata heard a girl from the other VIP seat close to him and a grin formed on his face, it’ll be interesting.

 

Kise was into the performance, his dress was blinged out but his smile was brighter. He did look a lot like a female and it actually amazed the fans, and Aomine, but he won’t admit that he thinks Kise was hot as a female, out loud at least.

 

They sang and danced perfectly in synch and all through out  the performance, Kise was all smiles that Aomine felt like the world stopped and Kise’s smile was brighter than any spotlight. He knew that it was illogical, he liked girls for Pete’s sake whoever Pete was, but Kise as a girl was totally hot and he couldn’t deny that fact.

 

The spotlights were turned off and the cheers erupted but Aomine could hear his heart pounding loudly but he chose to ignore this in favour of keeping a façade, because he likes girls.

 

“You did well Aominecchi!” Kise greeted his partner and Aomine just nodded, smugly of course, but Kise just smiled, he was used to it anyway.

 

The spotlights were turned on once again and the red haired leader cum emperor was standing in the middle with a violin perched on his shoulder. Furihata held his breath as he looked at how elegant his boyfriend was and when he started playing, Furihata lost any remaining braincells that may have survived from seeing Akashi. The song Akashi was playing was a classic Chinese Song, _the moon represents my heart,_  and Furihatawas already melting into a pile of goo hearing the smooth notes from Akashi’s violin and his heart swelled knowing that he has this perfect creature as his boyfriend.

 

Akashi directed his gaze towards Kouki’s direction and grinned as he played the final notes which totally made Kouki  squeal like every fangirl beside him. 

 


	12. Aftermath and book launches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami Taiga became conflicted as a proposition was given to him and FuriKou releases his book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Let’s all have good health this 2016!

It was all over the internet, _Kiseki_ impressed everyone in attendance at the showcase and each member had shown some impressive performances. But what caught the attention of everyone was the mysterious red head that performed with Kuroko. The tall, slightly tanned and handsome red head was a charmer in looks and performance. There are rumours circulating about him being the 5 th member of Kiseki and others speculating that he will replace one member of Kiseki; which outraged fans. And others thought that the red head guy is a trainee about to debut as either a solo artist or part of a group.

 

Kagami stared at the angry comments about him replacing a Kiseki member because seriously, he doesn’t want to steal any spotlight from any member of a group that he came to know that really worked hard to reach their status.

 

“We’ll be releasing a statement about it, these fans jumped into conclusions.” Takao said to him and Kagami nodded.

 

“Weird, I was just asked for help and people hate me? I already told you that I am not interested in replacing or being part of Kiseki.” Kagami pointed out and Takao agreed by nodding.

 

“I know but, we can’t make everyone understand right?” Takao said and they both went to the training rooms to work on his vocals.

 

“Ah, the _Prodigy_ has arrived.” One of the trainees uttered and it took a lot of self control from Kagami to punch the light out of the cocky brat trainee.

 

“now Kagami, we don’t want to step down to his level.” Takao said and Kagami nodded then breathing out slowly to regain composure.

 

“I heard your performance and I’d say that you have some talent in singing Kagami-kun. Nijimura.” The instructor extended a hand and Kagami shook it with a bow.

 

“Please take care of me Nijimura sensei.” Kagami greeted and the instructor smiled and made him sit at the back while Takao waved and left the charge.

 

 

The training went a lot smoother than what Kagami expected, since he already had the potential voice and would just need polishing especially on the higher registry. Kagami bested the other trainees and thus shutting everyone up who thought lowly of him. But he did not boast about it, not that it will do anything good anyway so he just politely excused himself from class when it ended and left the building after informing Takao.

 

Kagami rushed to his apartment and took a quick shower before he dashed out of the apartment to meet his nervous friend who was probably cowering like a wet chick.

 

\----

 

Aomine was bored to death as he sat on a van that was driving them across town as Akashi insisted to return to Tokyo Metropolitan Center for an urgent appointment.

 

“I don’t see why _this_ is important.” Aomine pointed out.

 

“Akachin can you explain?” Murasakibara asked as he turned at an intersection.

 

“It’s Kouki’s book launch, I wanted to be there.” Akashi explained and Kise, being the hopeless romantic that he was, squealed in delight.

 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier? Move faster!!!” Kise shouted and Murasakibara sighed but did as he was told.

 

“You seemed to like him a lot.” Kuroko commented and Akashi looked at him intensely.

 

“Yes, I won’t deny that fact.” Akashi stated. “And it seemed that it is not only me who does.” Akashi said with a sly smile.

 

“And who might they be?” Aomine dared to ask and Akashi’s grin widened.

 

“Oh, Kagami-kun.” Akashi said casually and from the corner of his eyes he saw Kuroko slightly wave but his eyes was expressionless.

 

They arrived at the center with ten minutes to spare and Akashi immediately rushed to Furihata’s waiting room. The Kiseki members were greeted by Hyuuga and a seemingly tall red head named Kagami.

 

“Kouki.” Akashi called out and the author beamed him a nervous smile.

 

“You came!” Furihata said, running towards his boyfriend and hugging him.

 

“of course.” Akashi answered and both Aomine and Kise sighed, their leader sure is a sap for the author.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted the trainee and Kagami smiled at him.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami replied.

 

“you came.” Kuroko’s statement was short but it held a lot of emotions.

 

“Yeah, Furi meant a lot to me remember?” Kagami uttered then Kuroko nodded.

 

“You better keep your distance, Akashi-kun is the jealous type.” Kuroko warned and Kagami laughed.

 

“I know, I am afraid of scissors to be honest.” Kagami laughed and Kuroko gave a faint smile.

 

“Ready?” Hyuuga asked Furihata who nodded.

 

“We’ll be right here okay?” Akashi smiled and Furihata mirrored it back.

 

\----

 

“Thank you all for attending this book launch.” Hyuuga started as the camera flashed. “This is a momentous event for Akashi Publishing as we launch a book about fanfiction, specifically _Kiseki,_ a popular idol group that had swept charts around Japan and internationally. Among the submitted fanfictions from great authors, the panel of distinguished editors and even the Kiseki members had selected the first feature author for this series.” Hyuuga paused for the dramatics. “they were know as _Fuiha Kou_ in the fandom and we are happy to work with such a talented artist. The first book that he will release under Akashi Publishing is a story we are familiar with as it actually inspired _Emperor Akashi_ to write _Kiseki’s_ latest single A heart of Gold.” Hyuuga paused again and then smiled at the audience.

 

“Please welcome on stage, our feature author, _FuriKou_.” Hyuuga introduced the author and Furihata was shaking badly.

 

“You’ll do well.” Akashi reassured him and then with a peck on the cheek, Furihata made his way towards the stage and met Hyuuga.

 

There were two seats in the middle and one of which was for Furihata, the other for Hyuuga. The editor gestured for Furihata to seat and to great the crowd.

 

“Hello everyone, I am FuriKou, please take care of me.” Furihata greeted politely and received applause.

 

“We have decided that for Furi Kou’s safety and privacy, we will not reveal his personal name and we will go with his chosen pen name.” Hyuuga explained. “And we will begin with the question and answer now.” Hyuuga said and the cue was given for he reporters who pre-drawn their numbers.

 

“Yes, this is Meiji of Tokyo Girls Website, and I would like to ask FuriKou-san his thoughts about being the first fanfiction author to have his book published by Akashi Publishing no less.” The cute girl asked and Furihata took a deep a breath.

 

“It’s an honour, I didn’t expect my work to be chosen and for the Kiseki members to actually read my work. I think this is an opportunity for aspiring authors like me to break through the literary world and share our passion for writing. I am really grateful that Akashi Publishing extended their generosity to this genre.” Furihata answered smoothly making Akashi grin.

 

“You sure are happy.’ Aomine commented and Akashi just snorted.

 

“Fuirha Kou-san, this is Yuuka from Miracle Mirage.com, You already mentioned Kiseki reading your story, can you share with us your experience with the members?” She asked and Furihata took another deep breath.

 

“They are good people. I thought that they are just like other idols but when I had the chance to meet them and they tell me about theor thoughts about my story, I was really surprised how normal they are just like me.” He said.

 

“He’s answering these questions well.” Kise squealed.

 

“Which is unusual because he is mostly shy with all these stuff.” Kagami added.

 

“Well that only proved how he’s just like me.” Akashi uttered and Kagami was confused being the naïve teen that he was but the others understood.

 

“If you put it that way, well then you are probably correct.” Kuroko said and then stood closer to Kagami.

 

The questions continued and it was now time to reveal the book to the public. And to everyone’s surprise, the book was brought on stage by no less than Akashi Seijuurou himself. The fan girls that attended were squealing loudly as Akashi smiled at them. Furihata on the other hand was gaping, not sure why Akashi was bringing out his book, of all people.

 

“Hello everyone, In behalf of Akashhi group, I am representing my father today in welcoming FuriKou-san as an author of Akashi Publishing.” He said and Hyuuga was eyeing him. “It is true that I’ve read the story and had inspired me to write a song. FuriKou-san’s style is refreshing so I hope everyone would read it and find it interesting as I did.” He finished and the girls cheered for him.

 

“Akashi-san, what did you feel reading about yourself being paired up with seemingly non existent people.” One asked and Akashi thought for a while.

 

“I guess it was okay, for me at least. The way it was written was tasteful so it was pretty much okay for me.” Akashi shrugged and that seemed to pacify the reporter.

 

“We will now do the first book signing and as our gift to everyone who had attended today, The Kiseki members will be signing the book as well.” Akashi announced and the girls squealed even more and Akashi winked at Furihata who was shell shocked.

 

The stage was cleared and a table was placed as well as chairs where the Kiseki and Furikou was instructed to sit. Kise was on the first chair followed by Aomine then Furihata at the center. Akashi sat next to him and Kuroko sat on the last chair.

 

The staff asked everyone to line up and soon the members were signing the book like it was their latest album.

 

“It’s really a beautiful story.” Kise said and Aomine soon took the book.

 

“You would relate to A heart of gold when you read it.” Aomine uttered and Furihata was still surprised that he took the book with shaking hands.

 

“Thank you for taking interest in my book.” He said and the girl who owned the book.

 

“I am a fan of your stories FuriKou-san. Your online stories are just moving. It’s an honour to be one of the first to have your book” She beamed a smile and Furihata blushed as he thanked her.

 

“You seemed to have a following even without our help.’ Akashi uttered next to him and Furihata nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating.. I was just super busy baking cakes for the holidays..


	13. Kiseki's 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami being a Kiseki was being considered by the management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the story moving too slowly?

Of course it was bound to happen, bound to cause an uproar and only Kuroko was welcome to the idea. Kagami was red, literally the same color as his hair. He can’t accept this, why would he be included in a group and then gather tens and thousands of haters within seconds of the announcement.

 

“hell no!” Kagami dared defy the order.

 

“I assure you that this will benefit you.” The CEO told him but Kagami found it illogical.

 

“No thank you.” Kagami was firm with his decision. “Have you even consulted Kiseki Members about it? Seriously?” Kagami asked and the CEO gestured for the door that suddenly burst open.

 

“I cannot accept this!” Aomine was furious. “If this is some kind of joke then no, I am not laughing.” Aomine added and Kagami couldn’t agree with him more.

 

“I like you Kagamicchi, I do but we had worked hard to make Kiseki as it is now.” Kise said and Kagami nodded in understanding.

 

“That’s precisely why I detest this decision.” Kagami replied and Kise smiled at him.

 

“You are good perhaps but not on the level of Kiseki.” Akashi pointed out. But what he didn’t voice out was the fear of having _his_ Kouki’s attention move from him to Kagami.

 

“But he has so much potential.” Kuroko argued.

 

“He does doesn’t he?” Takao asked. “But it’s not easy to uh must insert one member out of the blue and hope everyone accepts him that easily. This could ruin Kiseki as we know it.” Takao explained and Kagami couldn’t be grateful enough for his manager.

 

“He’s right, this would probably be detrimental to the group.” Midorima said and the CEO sighed as he laced his fingers together

 

“I know you would say this so, we will let your fans decide on this.” The CEO said with a grin and then pointed to the screen mounted on the wall across the desk.

 

Flashing in the screen was an announcement on Kiseki’s official website telling everyone to vote if the mysterious redhead should be part of the group. Along with the vote button, there were several pictures and videos of Kagami to prove his worth as Kiseki’s fifth member, tentatively called as _Prodigy._

 

“Only registered official members are eligible to vote and according to the current polls, Yes is winning, apparently these girls are sucker for pretty boys.” The CEO was grinning widely.

 

“I do not believe this.” Kagami was frustrated.

 

 

 ----

 

“Setsuna?” her voice ringed from the other line.

 

“Yes Shiori?” a girl named Setsuna answered.

 

“I guess it’s time to return to Japan sister.” Shiori said with a grin and ended the phone call.

 

\----

 

“utterly ridiculous!” Akashi spat and everyone was at edge, while Murasakibara was eating his hourly ration of chips and chocolates.

 

“Why couldn’t he?” Kuroko dared to ask.

 

“Because he hasn’t proven his worth to be part of Kiseki!” Akashi said and Kuroko frowned.

 

“He does and can prove himself!” Kuroko argued.

 

“Look Kurokocchi, you are the only one that likes this idea, even Kagamicchi doesn’t want it.” Kise pointed out.

 

“He can’t beat me.” Aomine added for the theatrics.

 

“He can and you know it.” Kuroko challenged.

 

“Bring it on!” Aomine was enraged.

 

“I will.” Kuroko marched out of the practice room to find Kagami.

 

Kagami was having a phone call to his father when Kuroko took him by the wrist in surprise and dragged him towards the practice room. Kagami wanted to protest but the look on Kuroko’s eyes were strict and determined that Kagami sighed and rest his fate at the palms of Kuroko’s. Takao was about to give Kagami his schedule when he saw the smaller idol drag is charge towards a practice room and he knew that he needed to follow them. Takao found himself face to face with angry kiseki members (mostly Aomine and Akashi), with an equally displeased Midorima, a worried Kise, a bored Murasakibara, clueless Kagami and a determined Kuroko. Takao had a bad feeling about it.

 

“He’s here.” Kuroko merely said and Kagami was just as confused as he was before.

 

“If you insist then.” Aomine cranked his neck sideways and pointed to Kise. “One on one then Mr. _Prodigy_.” Aomine uttered and Kagami narrowed his eyes to a glare.

 

“So are you afraid that I can beat the crap out of you? Seriously? Bring it on.” Kagami broke from Kuroko’s hold and took off his vest to face Aomine.

 

Takao knew they should stop it but Midorima has other plans.

 

“Oha Asa uttered a confrontation between Leo and Virgo will occur. This is  interesting.” Midorima stated and Takao sighed.

 

“Then we should at least record this for reference” Takao took out his phone just as the battle started.

 

“Impress me Kagami Taiga.” A heterochromatic Akashi spoke and Kagami was just pissed as hell.

 

 

The music played and Aomine bust his moves, he is the ace after all. But Kagami wasn’t someone to back down, not when his reputation was in line and not to mention Kuroko was determined to beat the crap out of these Kiseki members.

 

The battle went on, impressive as they were, but it was bound to happen, Akashi stopping the song midway Kagami’s backlash and glared at him. Kagami knew this isn’t just about Kiseki’s 5th member, this is something personal now.

 

“Don’t think that because Kuroko likes you doesn’t mean we all do.” Akashi stated, eyes a different color.

 

“Don’t take it against me that Furi is close to me Akashi, and you Aomine, you better not give me that the only one who can beat me is me shit because you do not know why I am here in the first place.”  Kagami spat back and walked out, he had enough of this shit.

 

Everyone was silent and Midorima adjusted his glasses. “Takao, upload that video but cut out the end.” He instructed.

 

“But Shin-chan, aren’t you against Kagami being part of Kiseki?” Takao asked.

 

“I did Takao but seeing how he can actually push Aomine and Akashi further that what they are today, I am sure Kagami deserves to be Kiseki’s 5th member.” Midorima explained.

 

“Okay Shin-chan.” Takao said then walked out of the training room.

 

“Listen.” Midorima spoke, addressing the Kiseki members. “You all know what that meant, Kagami is at par with you and if you don’t step up your game, he can outshine all of you.” Midorima said and then sighed. “I’m sorry, but the way I see it, Kagami can be Kiseki’s 5th member and looking at how things were, he can be Kuroko’s Light.” Midorima said and Kuroko’s smile was barely there but he smiled nonetheless.

 

“I still don’t see how that’s possible.” Akashi was stubborn.

 

“Don’t be blinded by your own insecurities, he can be of use to you.” Midorima said then left the room.

 

\----

 

“It seemed that you are going through something Seijuurou.” Masaomi said during dinner.

 

“It does not concern you father.” Seijuurou replied.

 

“It does, you were never this upset Seijuurou, well there is this one time..” Masaomi trailed off and Seijuurou glared at him.

 

“Do not bring this up!” Seijuuruo demanded.

 

“But I will have to, pick her up, her flight lands 2pm tomorrow afternoon.” Masaomi instructed and Seijuurou was more furious than before.

 

\---

 

“Yes Sei?” Furihata’s voice calmed him down and Ruby eyes once again showed.

 

“Kouki, I just miss you.” Akashi sounded tired.

 

“You sound bad Sei, do you ant to talk about it?” Furihata asked and Sei sighed.

 

“There’s a lot that happened.” Akashi uttered.

 

“is it about Kagami?” Furihata asked and Akashi hummed. “Are you worried about him replacing Kiseki members?” Furihata asked and Akashi sighed again. “I happen to be an eligible fan club member Sei” Furihata mentioned and Akashi’s eye flashed gold.

 

“ **You dare hurt my brother?”** Furihata was shocked.

 

“I’m sorry Akashi-kun, It’s not intentional. What I meant is that he should not feel insecure about Kagami, because he is the type of guy who will not snatch things away from others especially if they worked hard to attain it.” Furihata explained. “Are you still concerned about me and Kagami?” Furihata asked and Akashi’s eyes flashed red.

 

“yes Kouki.” Akashi’s voice sounded vulnerable.

 

“I told you countless times Sei, Kagami is like a brother to me, you are my lover.” Furihata assured his boyfriend. “If Kagami became Kiseki’s 5th member, I wouldn’t love you lesser; on contrary, I would love you even more knowing that you are going to protect my brother.” Furihata said and Akashi felt his lips tug into a smile.

 

“will it make you happy Kouki? If Kagami became part of Kiseki?” Akashi asked and he could feel the smile from Kouki despite not seeing it.

 

“I would be delighted Sei, and besides, wouldn’t Kuroko be happy as well?” Furihata said and Akashi found himself smiling even wider.

 

“Maybe you should start writing about them and perhaps persuade me to accept Kagami.” Akashi challenged and Furihata laughed on the other line.

 

“Sure, what would be the title? _Love at first Light?”_  Furihata laughed at his own joke and that somehow lightened Akashi’s heart.

 

He was stupid to be insecure about Kouki’s feelings diverting to Kagami, and he knew Kuroko would shine brighter with Kagami’s light.

 

“thank you Kouki.” Akashi uttered.

 

“don’t worry about it. I love you.” Furihata said and Akashi’s heart swelled even more.

 

“I love you more.” He replied and they ended their conversation.

 

“ **You are pathetic and love sick** ” The younger Akashi with yellow eyes spoke.

 

“I know I am but at least I am loved back.” The older ruby eyed Akashi said and the other internally sighed.

 

“ **I need a break brother.”** The younger said and Akashi just laughed, he’ll worry about other things another time, his heart just feels too light with Kouki’s love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like an insecure Akashi..


	14. mothers and cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou’s mother returns with news, good or not, it’s for him to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist anyone?

Annoyed was an understatement because Seijuurou hated _her_. He trusted her and loved her at one point so when he was left at such a young age, he was deeply hurt and that lead to his other personality emerging deep inside him. His father had told him countless times before that she had to leave to take care of businesses in London but Seijuurou would not accept that reasoning.

 

So when his father instructed him to pick _her_ up in the airport, he was just plain annoyed. He hated her still, wounds heal but scars are permanent, and thus this is the least that he wanted to do at the moment.

 

The prompter announced that Flight JA-5718 bound from London has arrived and that was his cue to meet her. He walked to the receiving area and waited for a particular red haired woman who he’s rather forget than meet. He sighed as he spotted her, all dressed in boots and wearing a dress that was straight out of LA Fashion week. He shrugged as he walked up to her and greeted her.

 

“Long time no see.” He said and the lady looked a little surprised.

 

“Oh, Akashi Seijuurou?” She asked and that irritated the idol, why is his own mother acting like she doesn’t know him that well.

 

“Indeed mother.” He replied and he heard a soft chuckle from the lady.

 

“I’m sorry, I am not your mother.” She said politely and then smiled at him. “I am your aunt Setsuna.” She uttered and Seijuurou gaped as he processed the information.

 

\---

 

“Why can’t she just get a taxi or something?” Kagami was getting impatient as he waited for his mother. His father called in yesterday informing of his mother’s vacation to Japan before Kuroko dragged him to a dance battle. “oh for fuck’s sake.” Kagami hissed, he disliked waiting, especially for his mother who seemed to like travelling as a hobby.

 

The prompter announced the arrival of JA-5739 from Los Angeles and Kagami went to the receiving area to assist his mother with his outrageously large suitcases (and yes at least 3 suitcases by Kagami’s experience).

 

“There you are. Aish, you chose a bad time to plan a vacation here.” Kagami greeted his mother who, just like him, has a striking red hair.

 

“You must be mistaken young man.” She replied and Kagami waved him off.

 

“Yeah, I accept the apology, the apartment’s spotless and your room can accommodate the clothes you probably brought over but doesn’t need.” Kagami said, waiting for the outrageously large suitcases to come out of the conveyor.

 

“You must be Kagami Taiga.” She said and Kagami finally looked at her.

 

“You’re not my mother are you?” Kagami asked, looking at her elegant two piece dress that screamed royalty instead of his mother’s choice of avant-garde fashion look.

 

“You are right, but I am your Aunt Shiori.” She introduced herself and Kagami, being taught about Japanese customs and traditions, bowed to greet her.

 

“I apologize about that, me and my mom are casual, we tend to use informalities especially with her luggage.” Kagami pointed out and Shoiri beamed a smile.

 

“How wonderful, I wish my son would be like that to me.” She said and KAgami was intrigued.

 

“Son? So he is like a cousin of mine?” Kagami asked and Shiori nodded.

 

“Let’s find Setsuna then shall we?” Shiori asked and Kagami nodded, taking her pastel pink suitcase and placing it on the cart along with her other suitcases and pushed them towards the exit, where he met his mother and cousin.

 

\-----

 

“Taiga! Shiori!” Setsuna called out and Seijuurou gaped seeing who his cousin was, together with his mother.

 

“Setsuna!” Shiori greeted back with a warm smile, Kagami thought of a princess and his mother is a pauper.

 

“You’ve met my son.” Setsuna pointed out and Shiori nodded.

 

“And you’ve met mine.” Shiori replied, eyeing Seijuurou who was glaring at her.

 

“Let’s have some snacks, I bet Taiga is starving.” Setsuna said eyeing a glaring Kagami. But before the boy could react, his stomach protested, earning a smile from Setsuna. “Let’s go.” She said and they all went out of the airport, and to Akashi’s waiting car.

 

“I don’t think your luggage will fit mom.” Taiga remarked and Seijuurou sighed.

 

“I brought an extra car with me, figured it’ll come in handy.” Seijuurou said as he got his phone and called up his other driver.

 

They fit all the luggage in the spare car and Seijuurou instructed his driver to go to a restaurant, Authentic Japanese as the sister requested. They were led to a private booth and they were given the menu. The two females ordered a lot and then settled for a conversation.

 

“We are twins.” Setsuna started and Taiga choked on his water.

 

“Twins?” Taiga asked.

 

“Complicated story dear but yeah we are twins and she married into the Akashi household while I chose to marry your father.” Setsuna said it so casually.

 

“unlikely.” Taiga dared to disagree.

 

“You are hopeless Taiga, I named you after a brave and smart beast but why are you being stupid?” Setsuna pointed out.

 

“It’s just ridiculous, what you are saying that I am cousins with this guy!” Kagami was perplexed and Seijuurou was taken a back.

 

“Why is it hard to believe that you are definitely Seijuurou’s cousin?” Setsuna asked and Taiga was baffled.

 

“This is absurd.” Seijuurou finally commented.

 

\---

 

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford had a long lineage of royalty and one particular son had gotten himself a Japanese bride and went to live in Japan with her and their twin daughters Elizabeth and Eloise. In Japan, they were named Shiori and Setsuna, twin sisters noted for their fluency in English and their striking red hair. At a tender age of sixteen, Shiori was chosen by the Akashi clan, a powerful family in Japan, to be Masaomi’s future wife. The eldest of the twins wasn’t inconvenienced for she came to know how Masaomi was a good man, and a suitable husband for her lineage. Setsuna was free spirited and at her age of sixteen, had dated quite a number of guys. Though what really strike her was that of a particular tanned young man who was all good with dancing. She was swept off her feet and with their parents’ consent, Setsuna dated and eventually married Kagami Tetsuko._

_Shiori became the perfect wife and mother and brought to the world the Akashi Heir Seijuurou shortly after her sister gave birth to her own son Taiga. The two cousins briefly met when they were tots, both resembling their mother in their hair and eye color but mostly took their facial features from their fathers. But that was the last that the cousins met because Shiori must fulfil her duties as an heiress to the title of Duchess of Oxford and Setsuna must fulfil her duties as the honorary ambassadress of UK to Los Angeles._

_\----_

“You left just like that without telling me why and now you return to tell me that I have a cousin?” Seijuurou was trying to keep calm but it seemed that it was futile.

 

“I am very sorry Seijuurou, we were trying to protect you.” Shiori was almost pleading. “Being born with such lineage meant that you are a likely target for international crimes.” Shiori added .

 

“still.” Seijuurou wouldn’t budge.

 

“Hey, if you are like Duchess then, Akashi here is really suited as an emperor.” Taiga remarked and Setsuna smiled at him.

 

“Don’t look down on yourself Taiga, you are of royal lineage as well.” Setsuna pointed out.

 

“okay, creepy but why did you both return to Japan all of the sudden?” Taiga asked.

 

“It’s because of you being a Kiseki.” Setsuna said.

 

“It won’t change my decision.” Seijuurou stated.

 

“Look, I already told you mine.” Taiga answered the cousin.

 

“You two, we just wanted to see you both succeed. It’s not that we will try to persuade you to accept Taiga.” Setsuna said. “I know my son and he won’t accept it either but I think it’s best to tell your relationship before you two brawl it out.” Setsuna added.

 

“It’s not as simple as it looks mom.” Taiga replied.

 

“I know Taiga.” Setsuna answered his son.

 

“Let’s make this clear Taiga, you are my cousin.” Seijuurour looked at Taiga. “And we both know that I _like_ Kouki.” Seijuurou added and Taiga nodded. “You are important to him so I would like to propose a deal.” Seijuurou stated and Taiga was all ears. “Kouki is mine and Tetsuya’s yours, no sharing.” Seijuurou finished and taiga blushed deep red.

 

“What?????” Taiga was flabbergasted.

 

“You like Tetsuya right? I like Kouki but Kouki is important to you just as you are important to him and same goes for me and Tetsuya.” Seijuurou pointed out.

 

“I may have liked Kuroko.” Taiga muttered softly.

 

“Shake on it?” Seijuurou asked and taiga shook their hands.

 

“You know, you both just revealed how gay you are to your mothers.” Setsuna pointed out.

 

“well, oh, it’s not all guys though mom, just this one.” Taiga was grinning like a tiger.

 

“Oh please Taiga, just make sure I’ll have grandchildren and I don’t freaking mind who you love is.” Setsuna was really free spirited and Seijuurou wished he had a mom like that.

 

“Seijuurou.” Shiori called out.

 

“I’m sorry, it just hurts.” Seijuurou responded. “You should meet Kouki, he’s wonderful.” He said and Shiori smiled at that.

 

“I would love to meet the person my son is fond of.” Shiori responded and smiled at Seijuurou who smiled a bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are my updates short? i do tend to write at least 1k words per update..


	15. Kiseki is officially 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voting end and Kagami is welcomed as Kiseki’s 5th member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know updates are rolling in but I am afraid that it will perhaps slow down a bit due to the resumption of my work.. sigh.. if only holidays come more often and longer hahahahah

The website shuts down the online vote and predominantly, the ‘YES’ won by a margin of 20%, and enough to solidify Kagami Taiga as the 5th member of Kiseki. It was announced shortly with a picture of Kagami Taiga during the showcase but also, his schedule was released; since Kiseki is already promoting a single and thus Kagami Taiga will only appear on Kiseki’s next album. But he was already scheduled for photo shoots and public appearances along with the Kiseki members, which created a hype for the fan club.  The website already included Kagami’s Profile as well as his Kiseki code, the _Prodigy_ , and _Sedai_ membership was scheduled to open to include _Protégé_ , Kagami’s own Fanclub name.

 

“You agreed?” Aomine was butt pissed.

 

“Yeah.” Akashi sighed. “Look, _Sedai_ already agreed to it and you hve to admit, the kid’s got talent.” Akashi stated.

 

“Yeah,  there’s also hype about the reopening of the membership, and get this, our own fanclubs are getting more requests as well, it seemed that our acceptance to an added member impressed the general public.” Kise added.

 

“I am right!” Kuroko was the most delighted.

 

“well YesTetsuya, you are right this time.” Akashi sighed in defeat.

 

“unacceptable.” Aomine grunted.

 

\---

 

Kagami was hauled into a mess of hair and make up as he was scheduled to have his first photo shoot as a Kiseki member. It was all too sudden but it did make his mission a step ahead than what he planned. Takao already came back with three bags of burgers from Maji Burger and while he was there, he had managed to indirectly made an endorsement deal for the charge, thus the free bag of fries and burgers, and he was pleased with himself.

 

“Took you long enough.” Kagami said as he took a bag of burgers and ate it as the hairstylist styled his two toned hair.

 

“I did get you an endorsement deal.” Takao was so proud of himself and Kagami grinned at him, his manager is really working hard.

 

The photo shoot commenced and Taiga was having nerves since it is his first official shoot but eventually relaxed as the shoot continued. Sometime after lunch, the other Kiseki members arrived with and Kuroko instantly walked up to his light and adored the handsome teen in front of him. Dressed in red muscle shirt with a leather vest, earphone snug on his neck and black skinny jeans paired with a red and black air Jordan, Kagami was totally model material.

 

“Wow Kagamicchi, I might need to step up my game.” Kise remarked but eyes flashed gold at the challenge.

 

“Hair and make up.” Midorima instructed and Takao who was already there led them to the place while he handed a bag of chocolate chip cookies to Murasakibara and a R2D2 key chain to Midorima, which was apparently Cancer’s lucky item for the day.

 

The Kiseki members walked on set like gods and Kagami swallowed loudly; the casual look on the members was easy and laid back but heck, those idols made it like it was expensive, and couture.

 

“Don’t crumple Kagami, you are as hot as them.” Takao winked and Kagami laughed a little.

 

The photographer told thme of the concepts and should they pose. Kagami was placed next to Aomine, given that they are almost the same height and complete antonym of each other, Kise was center because fangirls loved it that way, while Akashi and Kuroo was paired up in the front because they are the smallest. The camera went off and soon the camera registered handsome faces in utter perfection. A couple more shots and the photographer made them do  relaxed poses.

 

Purely professional, Kagami came to realize how Kiseki worked and he admired them more, and he won’t admit that to Aomine anytime soon if you are asking. The shoot continued with a few more outfit changes and it was called a wrap.

 

“Meeting with Ohno-kun tomorrow for his new collection.” Midorima announced and everyone nodded. “including you Kagami,Ohno-kun has been thrilled to work with another handsome face.” Midorima added and Kagami nodded as he changed into his shirt.

 

“Sure, Takao will pick me up anyway.” Kagami shrugged and then went to an adjacent changing room to change his pants.

 

“Takao-kun.” Kuroko tugged on the manager’s shirt.

 

“Yes Kuroko-kun?” Takao asked.

 

“Can I come with you? Kagami-kun’s house is nearer to mine compared to Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. It will save us all time.” Kuroko suggested and Takao turned to Midorima.

 

“Yes, you can go with Takao. You better take care of my charge got it?” Midorima directed to Takao who saluted him. “Atsushi, drive Kise and Aomine home. Akashi I believe you need to go somewhere?” Midorima asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“I’ll be going with Tetsuya and Taiga, it’s near that area.” Akashi answered and Takao slightly shivered.

 

“All settled then.” Kuroko beamed a smile just as Kagami returned to the room without a clue.

 

“I’ll be taking the front seat.” Akashi declared and Kagami sighed and settled for the back seat. Kuroko settled himself next to Kagami and Akashi can see the barelythere smile from the shadow as he looked at the rear view mirror.

 

They drove uptown, to where Kuroko’s house was and Takao, being the nagger that he was, started a conversation.

 

“So Akashi-san, you seemed to be relaxed about Kagami’s inclusion to Kiseki.” Takao started.

  
“We did have a gentlemen’s promise.” Akashi supplied and Takao nodded.

 

“Must be nice. Anyway, I had a chance to read a post about Furihata-kun, I thought you might be interested.” Takao gave him the tablet and Akashi read the article about FuriKou’s book, Satellite between us.

 

“Kouki’s doing well, I better treat him to dinner.” Akashi uttered.

 

“you promised your mom too.”  Kagami added.

 

“Mom? Kagami-kun, have you met Akashi-kun’s mother?” Kuroko asked, baffled by how Kagami knew about Akashi’s mother when they know so little about her.

 

“I think we need that dinner now.” Kagami grinned like he was caught red handed and ordered Takao to drop by a grocery store before dropping them to his apartment.

 

“I’ll inform Kouki.” Akashi announced and dialled the author’s number.

 

\---

 

The idols entered Kagami’s apartment with their usual greetings when a red head girl met them at the living room. ‘Ah, Taiga you’re home and you brought along Seijuurou and who is this cutie?” Setsuna asked and Taiga sighed.

 

“mom this is Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki member, Kuroko, this is my mother.” Taiga introduced and Kuroko bowed in respect.

 

“I already called Shiori, can I help you with something Taiga?” She asked and Taiga shook his head.

 

“you’re probably busy, just carry on, I’ll cook dinner.” Taiga said and then went to the kitchen with the two idols following him.

 

“Should I start asking now?” Kuroko said and Akashi shook his head.

 

 

“It’s better if Kouki and my mother arrives first, saves time explaining things over and over.” Akashi said and Kuroko nodded in understanding.

 

Furihata arrived not ten minutes after, saying that he just lived nearby (which made Akashi proposing to share the apartment with Kagami, if it meant frequent rendezvous with his boyfriend) and sitting next to Seijuurou as they watched Kagami prepare food.

 

“Furi, please help me with the soup.” Kagami asked and Furihata took a spare apron and started helping Kagami.

 

“Furihata would make a good partner for you Akashi-kun.” Kuroko remarked.

 

“and I know Taiga will make a good partner for you.” Akashi replied and Kuroko blushed.

 

“don’t get my hopes up Akashi-kun.” Kuroko replied to which Akashi jut grinned.

 

The door bell rang and Setsuna attended to it, seeing the teens were huddled inside the kitchen. But the person who entered the room made both Kuroko and Furihata’s jaws dropped; because instead of one, two Mrs. Kagami walked towards them.

 

“Did I ever tell you that I have a cousin?” Seijuurou asked Kuroko and Furihat who both shook their heads. “Guess what, I do have a cousin.” Akashi told them.

  
“Stop joking Sei.” Furihata wanted to laugh at the joke.

 

“I am afraid my son is not joking.” Shiori spoke. “indeed Seijuurou has a cousin.” She smiled sweetly and both Kagami and Akashi sighed.

 

“dinner will take a few more minutes, we need to have a few things to discuss.” Kagami said and handd a glass of water to Kuroko and Furihata.

 


	16. Please Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise wanted to be seen, by someone who was always next to him. And then there are the cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there have been lack of AoKise and to make up for it, here is a chapter for you AoKise fans out there.. not much but we will get there somehow.. sorry for being slow~

Call it love, call it obsession, but Kise Ryuota had always looked at Aomine at a different way. Ever since they were trainees, he had caught the tanned skin of the blunette, his charming features and perfect skills set. Kise’s heart was pounding loudly when he was told about the _Kiseki_ project, and a possibility to share a stage with Aomine.  But years being with Aomine did nothing to quench his longing to be more than just a member and a friend, he wanted to be Aomine’s special one.

 

“Hey Satsuki!” Aomine’s voice boomed from beside him and reminded Kise why he was still friend-zoned. “yeah, heading that area.” Aomine said with a smile which made Kise feel a dagger straight to the heart. “Atsushi, detour on 7th street, gotta meet Satsuki.” Aomine instructed and the manager sighed but shifted gears.

 

Kise was jealous, always was, but Momoi Satsuki is a friend of his as well. He met her during a runway show for Ohno’s wedding collection and they kind of stuck with each other. He eventually introduced her to Kiseki which ended up with Aomine being super friends with her and him dying internally.

 

The drive was quiet and Kise wished he had gone with Kagami instead. The car stopped and the door opened, Kise can see the model’s tent just as Aomine closed the door. He sighed, why was his life an utter rain storm compared to the façade of sunshine he was always portraying.

 

“You know, I really don’t like to meddle with others’ businesses but Kisechin needs to make a move.” Murasakibara said and Kise sighed.

 

“Even you noticed huh?” Kise asked and Murasakibara nodded.

 

Just then the car door opened and Satsuki beamed him a smile.

 

“Long time no see Ryouta!” She chirped and Kise put on his practice smile.

 

“Yeah, been busy.” He replied, not a lie though because he really was busy with an ad campaign.

 

“Director Morimoto is looking for you, we kind of need a male model for our shoot.” Momoi said and Kise looked at Murasakibara who sighed then gestured for kise to go down and wait for him as he parked the car.

 

“We are on shortage of male models, thank you for doing this.” Director Morimoto said and Kise, being the ball of sunshine that he was, delightedly replied that it was not a bother.

 

Kise was dressed and dolled up just as Aomine stepped out of the dressing room, looking like a flaming hot piece of meat, wearing the designer clothes. He shifted his gaze to the model who called out his name and smiled sweetly at her, nodding in understanding on what they needed to do for the shoot.

 

They were then led to the set, a red Ferari car was parked in the middle of the park, and Kise was already projecting a cool image. Aomine just smirked as he spotted the busty models that he’ll work with, while Murasakibara enjoyed the offered snacks to him. It was an urgent request to them and the talent fee was reasonable so Murasakibara agreed on the impromptu session. He did inform Midorima who agreed to it as well.

 

The girls were all over the two idols and Aomine was clearly enjoying the attention, while Kise was trying his best to look interested. The photographer instructed them what to do and in no time, the pictures were flawless.

 

“We’re going to get something to eat, wanna come?” Momoi invited them but Kise declined politely. “We’ll see you then!” Momoi waved and then turned to Aomine. ‘You too Daiki!” She chirped before leaving.

 

“You should’ve joined them Aominecchi.” Kise said but Aomine shrugged  his shoulders.

 

“Akachin texted me, we need to meet them right now.” Murasakibara informed them and they all went back to the car to drive to Kagami’s apartment.

 

 

\------

 

The four teens and the twin sisters sat around the dinning table and it was awkward as hell.

 

“I did not poison the food.” Taiga gestured and Seijuurou shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the tofu soup.

 

“This is delicious.” Seijuurou remarked and Taiga pointed to Furihata as he took a sip of his own soup.

 

“I am sorry, but can we get an explanation?” Kuroko asked politely and Setsuna beamed him a smile.

 

“I think we need a walk down memory lane.” She smiled and carefully sipped her soup.

 

It was a story told by the twin sisters, of their lineage and the travels. It was entertaining, weird but still informative. To put two and two together, the two red heads are cousins by blood, royalty by lineage and perfect by birth; oh how Kuroko and Furihata envied the two crimson princes.

 

“So when your father got promoted, it was because your mother became the ambassadress?” Furihata asked and Setsuna answered for him.

 

“Yes, it was a difficult choice but it’s L.A. or London.” Setsuna said and Furihata nodded.

 

“Complicated.” Furihata muttered.

 

“I call it destiny.” Seijuurou said and Taiga coughed badly.

 

“Please refrain from saying those stupid cheesy lines on Furi.” Taiga warned his cousin.

 

“What’s wrong with using those lines to my boyfriend?” Seijuurou dared to ask and Taiga, with his short temper, had an outburst.

 

“Your boyfriend?” Shiori asked and Seijuurou nodded.

 

“I forgot to formally introduce you two. Kouki, this is my mother, Akashi Shiori, mother, my boyfriend Furihata Kouki.” Seijuurou said smoothly and Furihata immediately stood to give his respect.

 

That action made him hit his knee on the table and he almost lost his balance, but Seijuurou’s reflexes prevented him from falling butt first on the floor.

 

“Please relax Furihata-kun.” Shiori was too elegant in her ways.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s nice to meet you _ma’am?_ ” Furihata was unsure on what to call a Duchess.

 

“Call me mother Furihata-kun, you are after all my son’s special someone.” Shiori remarked.

 

“And you my son will need to have a special someone too.” Setsuna pointed at his son.

 

“I kind of already have.” Taiga was ablushing and Furihata wanted to laugh at his friend. “he’s …” Taiga was kind of surprised to see Kuroko missing in his seat.

 

“He went to the bathroom.” Setsuna said and Taiga nodded, then continued eating. “I was sure I did not raise a stupid son.” Setsuna said and Taiga was offended.

 

“What? I am not stupid.” Taiga was a bit insulted.

 

“Then at least learn to read your special someone.” Setsuna smirked and Taiga gritted his teeth.

 

“You… was he mad?” Taiga asked his mother.

 

“His face was blank but his voice seemed to give it away.” Setsuna replied and Taiga nodded before excusing himself.

 

“He sure is dense.” Seijuurou remarked and Furihata glared at him.

 

“Who are you calling dense?” Furihata was a bit defensive for his friend.

 

“my cousin, please you’ve seen him and Tetsuya.” Seijuurou pointed out and Furihata smiled at him.

 

“I should write the otp now should I?” Furihata asked and Seijuurou grinned at him.

 

“where was the shy Kouki that I met?” Seijuurou asked teasingly and Furihata glared at him.

 

“Don’t push it Sei!” Furihata warned and the twin sisters laughed at how sweet the interactions were, for their current generation that is.

 

 

Taiga was leaning on the wall opposite the bathroom door with arms crossed in front of his chest and looking intently on the door. The door squeaked faintly as it opened and Kuroko’s blue eyes met with Taiga’s crimson orbs.

 

“Can I speak with you.” Taiga sounded so formal and so serious that Kuroko lost his voice for a second, nodding his answer.  Taiga moved forward, arms unfolding and resting on the door where Kuroko was backed by the sudden approach.

 

  


“Are you jealous?” Taiga asked, eyes locked with Kuroko and the shadow seemed to forget how to speak, only managing to look deep into the red eyes that was boring holes into his very soul.  “Answer me Tetsuya, were you jealous of Furi?” Taiga asked and Kuroko blinked as the hot liquid was too much to contain from his eyes.

 

He didn’t want any of this to happen, to look so weak in front of Taiga but he just cried silently as the question was imposed on him. And with enough courage, he finally spoke, voice cracked and hoarse. “Yes.” Kuroko’s answer made Taiga grin and he lowered his face to meet Kuroko and made their lips touch.

 

“don’t be.” He muttered as he kissed Kuroko again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.. crappy update.. I’m sorry.


	17. Prelude to Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Kagami’s apartment before Kiseki’s sleep over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really give a detailed background to how kagami and kuroko fell in love with each other right? No one’s wondering? Well, since I am in a good mood, I will tell you XD and to Aokise fans.. maybe I’ll start dropping the moments little by littles.. thank you for patiently waiting. Kagakuro fans.. I hear you.. 
> 
> and Akafuri fans.. your ship is sailing ahead so why not give them a bit of a wave so the others can catch up?

Kuroko was troubled, because the way _his_ light was looking at the author was way different than how he look at him. Given that they only knew esch other for a short while, but the feeling of daggers to his heart was just unbearable to the point that he felt hot liquid pool on the side of his eyes. He excused himself with a soft voice, prompting Setsuna to beam a small smile.

 

Setsuna was not blind, she has a very keen eye in observing people, a trait she learned to help her in politics. She sensed that something was off with Kuroko, and sadly it was due to his naïve son. She liked Kuroko ever since she caught Taiga watching fancams of the idol when he thought that his parents were not around; and she smiled warmly because this night might decide her duration of stay in Japan.

 

Kuroko walked to the bathroom, which he remembered when Kagami directed Akashi earlier, and locked the door softly. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered why he was so forgettable. He usually liked the fact that a lot would miss him but this is one of the rare times that he wanted to be noticed, yearned for that light that would forever shine on him and him alone. He felt tears fell on his cheeks and he looked pathetic. He ran some water and splashed his face, he could never face them in this state; he wiched he could disappear.

 

Ever since that day, the moment that Kagami Taiga shone brighter than any spotlight he could think of, he was mesmerized, his heart captured and all he wanted was to share a stage with Taiga. But sharing a stage is not enough for him right now, he wanted to share an eternity with him, stay close to him and be united with him. These thoughts and yearning were killing Kuroko because what he saw earlier shattered the hope that he had been kindling, and it hurts; rejection hurts more if its unspoken.

 

\---

 

_“Kagami!” Furihata’s voice was excited and Kagami was chuckling at how his friend was acting._

_“So?” Kagami asked._

_“You should watch Kiseki!! Oh my gosh they are perfect!! They will have an MV shoot in LA, watch them!!!” Furihata’s voice was a pitch higher and it made Kagami laugh loudly._

_“Like hell, why would I even watch them? I am not a fan!” Kagami retorted._

_“But you can totally get close to them and take pictures!” Furihata pointed out._

_“I won’t be caught dead taking photos of those rainbow heads,” Kagami retorted._

_“Do it for me? Please?” Furihata’s puppy eyes were to be banned._

_“Okay. Just one. I won’t stay that long, it’s creepy.” Kagami retreated and Furihata was all smiles while thanking him._

_\---_

_Kagami wondered why these 4 rainbow heads were popular. As he was dragged by his brother of sorts, Himuro Tatsuya, he had no escape from being a stalker. He watched the members perform on a park, the place was crowded by fans, mostly girls, and he was surprised with how popular these teens were. Himura was observing the teens, quite impressed because they did pack punches._

_“blue guys seemed to have the moves.” Himuro pointed to Aomine, Kiseki’s ace._

_“yeah, oh shit, I need to take a picture.” Kagami suddenly remembered and Himuro laughed at his brother._

_“Why are you putting up with Furihata?” Himura asked and Kagami ignored him as he tried to take a picture of the red head._

_“He’s like a brother to me. I’d do the same if you asked for a picture of Britney or something.” Kagami replied which made Himuro laugh._

_“Okay I get it.” Himuro replied and continued to watch._

_Amidst the stalking, Kagami found a mop of baby blue hair and big sky blue eyes that took his breath away. The boy was no taller than his shoulders, probably, and was panting under the strenuous choreography. He was sipping a vanilla shake when Kagami felt his breath hitch._

_“Kurokocchi! Come on, we are filming your solo.” The blonde idol called ‘Kuroko’ and the blue haired idol placed the vanilla shake down and went to where the others where gathered._

_The song played back and Kagami felt his heart stopped as the high notes roared from the speaker and the blue eyed boy acted his scene, a close up shot while he belted those ridiculous notes. Kagami was enthralled, bewitched, amused, well he was star struck that he snapped a photo as he felt his cheeks burn._

_“Kagami let’s go, we need to be at the court in 10.” Himuro called out and Kagami turned to walk away, but not after glancing one last time at the idol._

_Kagami was just mesmerized that he sifted through hundreds of websites to get information on Kiseki, especially the blue haired boy Kuroko. He found a dedicated site, ShadowKuro.com, and he found the jackpot with HD pictures and fan cams of Kiseki’s Shadow._

_He sighed, feeling elated as he watched another fancam of Kiseki’s concert; sucks to be in L.A. when the idol group is back in Japan. He was sure those videos were stolen shots because of strict regulations and adherence of Japanese fans to the unwritten rules of fandoms, so he was still thankful for the snippets._

_He was amazed as always and he felt that the little face time was an injustice to Kuroko’s vocal prowess, and he was determined to change that; he along with other fans had started a campaign for Kuroko’s solo song to be included in Kiseki’s album. It bore fruit, the next album featured solo songs from each member and Kagami cheered victoriously as he listened to Kuroko’s song._

_\----_

 

Kuroko was shell shocked, Kagami just kissed him, on the freaking lips. “Don’t cry Kuroko.” Kagami’s voice was gentle that it actually made Kuroko cry even more. His lips were quivering and his vision was blurred.

 

“Please don’t..” Kuroko was again stopped by a pair f warm and soft lips on his.

 

“I told you once, I’ll say it again, Furi is  brother to me, a friend whom I grew up.” Kagami explained. “And besides, You know Akashi better than I do, would I risk having my eyes gauged out by scissors? He’s my cousin too!” Kagami said and Kuroko chuckled at how silly this conversation was turning out to be.

 

“I like you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko confessed and Kagami smiled wide and kissed the blunette’s forehead.

 

“I like you too.” Kagami said and held Kuroko’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I will be your light Kuroko Tetsuya so just hold on to me and trust me okay?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded while he smiled. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, I don’t want my mom nagging me for making you cry.” Kagami pulled him inside the bathroom and opened the tap.

 

He took a towel and wet it before wiping Kuroko’s pale face. It was an endearing scene that Kuroko felt his heart swell with gladness. He could live with this.

 

They then returned to the dinning room where they were kind of expecting a confession.

 

“we are .. uhm…” Taiga was just as innocent as a baby in relationships.

 

“we’re together.” Kuroko deadpanned and Furihata immediately squealed in delight.

 

Setsuna beamed a smile towards her son and called him.

 

“That’s my Tiger.” She remarked and Taiga blushed like a red ripe tomato.

 

“Quit calling me that!” Taiga was irritated but Setsuna just laughed.

 

“Is that your English name Kagami?” Furihata asked as the two took their seats.

 

“Never used it, just used my Japanese name.” Taiga shrugged.

 

“Do you have an English name Sei-kun?” Furihata asked and Seijuurou shook his head.

 

“Not that I know off.” Seijuurou replied.

 

‘It’s Stephen, meaning a crown” Shiori responded and Kagami whined.

 

“Why is he Stephen and I am Tiger?” Taiga asked his mother who laughed.

 

“Do you think your great grand parents would allow me to name a royal after a feline?” Setsuna asked as she raised a brow. “We named you Theodore, God’s gift.” Setsuna gave her son a fond smile.

 

Taiga blushed at that; he must admit that his English name sounded royal.

 

“I think that he is truly God’s gift.” Kuroko remarked and Setsuna beamed him a smile.

 

“You think so?” She asked and Kuroko nodded. “Thank you, and if you two get married, you’ll receive an English name as well.” Setsuna said.

 

“Mom! Like hell what are you talking about? We just got together! Can’t I freaking enjoy the bliss first before you discuss about something _that_ serious?” Taiga blurted out, earning a laugh from Furihata.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that… Oh my God Kagami, you are still as gullible as when we were kids” Furihata remarked.  


“If Kagami doesn’t want one, I would really appreciate it if you give Kouki an English name mother.” Seijuurou spoke and Furihata paled.

 

“Kennedy, a royal ruler.” Shiori responded almost instantaneously.

 

“Fitting mother, I like it.” Seijuurou was definitely pleased.

 

“I don’t deserve such grand name.” Furihata said which made Seijuurou frown.

 

“Don’t self depreciate Kouki-kun, you are a wonderful kid.” Shiori assured him. “And I would be glad to have you as my son-in-law.” He said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Furihata said with a bow.

 

‘And thank you for loving my son.” She replied.

 

“I suppose you want that name now?” Setsuna asked and Kuroko nodded. “it’s Terrence, meaning good and gracious.” She said softly and Kuroko felt so warm at receiving an English name.

 

It felt like was being welcomed into a family even if their relationship was just sprouting.

 

“I like that name.” Taiga uttered, running  hand on Kuroko’s hair and resting at the small of Kuroko’s back while he beamed him a smile.

 

“I like it too.” Kuroko mirrored the smile, albeit smaller but still it felt like a megawatt.

 

“We will be attending to some business, don’t wait for me Taiga.” Setsuna stood to leave.

 

“Would you like to stay here Seijuurou?” Shiori asked and he nodded.

 

“A sleep over, that would be nice.” Setsuna grinned. “We’ll see you all soon!” Setsuna waved before taking her bag from her room and joining her sister out of the apartment.

 

“Well that went fine I guess.” Taiga said awkwardly.

 

“hmmm, sleep over?” Seijuurou asked and then grinned at Kuroko. “we need to do a Kiseki welcome. It’s tradition.” His grineed widened and Kurokowas mirroring it.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Taiga muttered and Furihata nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to blabber a lot.. thank you for the kudos.. we surpassed 100 kudos! Never thought I’ll get that much so thank you. To all who left comments from the start till the last chapter.. thank you as well. It’s a risk to write about 3 pairs so bear with me please?
> 
> Anyway.. the last part was sort of a filler.. it just flashed in my mind.. about Taiga complaining being called Tiger as his english name while Akashi has a royal sounding name. I did search for the name meanings, and Stephen is a popular royal name (not as much as Henry or George but still). I did had my reservations to either use Theodore or Thomas, but ended up with Theodore for Taiga because I t has a better meaning. 
> 
>  
> 
> That’s nonsense blabbering, sorry
> 
> And sleepover!!!!!!


	18. Sleepover part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Kiseki members enjoy sleepovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I forget, I did tweak the timeline a bit. I want them a bit mature.. they are 18yo and Furi is in college. The reason for that is… there is a regulation for underage performance in Japan right? Minors aren’t allowed to perform after 12mn. Also, Furi needs to pop up everywhere and he won’t be able to that when he’s cooped up inside high school. And the last reason… because when things go intensely intimate… I really am against minors getting very intimate with each other; not saying I will be writing them any sooner..

_It was awkward_.

 

Because how would you even start a conversation with your best friend who happened to be your cousin’s boyfriend; and your boyfriend is your cousin’s friend?

 

_Complicated relationships._

 

“I didn’t know you like Kuroko-kun.” Furihata started. “You used to whine how stupidly in love I was with Sei!” Furihata added and Kagami blushed.

 

“It’s.. I didn’t like Kiseki though, I am not into idols but that changed when I saw Kuroko in person.” Kagami was adorable when blushing.

 

“You liked him at first sight?” Akashi asked.

 

“No, at first sound. I meant I liked his voice first.” Kagami clarified.

 

“Oh, really?” Kuroko nudged his softy tiger boyfriend.

 

“Stop that, I am not a teddy bear.” Kagami was half mad at the poking.

 

“But you are my _tiger_ ” Kuroko teased and Kagami blushed at how that sounded a lot less innocent.

 

“If you are a tiger then your cousin is?” Furihata kept the flow.

 

“The King of the jungle of course, I am _your_ Lion.” Akashi said and Fuirhata giggled.

 

“This is stupid.” Kagami exasperated but he had a lingering smile on his face; it wasn’t as bad as he assumed it’d turn out to be.

 

The door bell rang and Kagami was surprised to see Aomine and Kise with Murasakibara.

 

“Thank you for inviting us!” Kise chirped. “This is nice Kagamicchi!” Kise pointed out.

 

“Do you have food?” Murasakibara greeted him.

 

“Yeah, I’ll warm up something for you.” Kagami said as he closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen.

 

The three joined the others in the living room for a chat while Kagami warmed up some food for the new comers. The bell rang and Kagami asked Furihata to attend to it. Furihata welcomed Takao and Midorima just as Kagami finished up setting the table.

 

“Kagami!” Takao called out and Kagami smiled at his manager.

 

“Yo Takao!” Kagami greeted back.

 

“Posh place! You live alone?” Takao asked.

 

“Most of the times, but my mom is here on vacation.” Kagami said and they called out everyone to the table.

 

They all dug in, except the four who had already eaten, and praised Kagami and Furihata with their cooking skills.

 

“It’s mostly Kagami,  I just helped with the tofu soup.” Furihata clarified.

 

“We do have some announcements to make.” Akashi cleared his throat.

 

“If it is about you and Furihata, we know.” Aomine said while he gulped some soup.

 

“It does relate to him in a way but no, it’s not that.” Akashi said and turned to Midorima. “Did you bring the clothes?” He asked and the manager nodded. ‘we are having a sleepover.” Akashi announced and Kise cheered loudly, causing some rice to land on Aomine’s face.

 

“Oi Kise!” Aomine shouted at the blonde who just sheepishly smiled at the bluenette

 

“Okay settle down. We’ll have the sleepover once everyone is done changing okay” Seijuurou said and headed off to the bathroom as he changed first.

 

Dinner ended and everyone showered and changed into comfortable clothes and everyone did not miss the loose shirt that Kuroko was wearing. It was too large for him and the sleeves reach up to his elbows. The neck hole was also too large that his shoulders were exposed as it slid a few inches down.

 

“Is that Kagami’s shirt?” Takao asked and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Mind explaining?” Midorima adjusted his glasses and gave the idol a pointed look.

 

“That’s the first announcement.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Oh my gosh! You’re not!” Kise was ecstatic, of course he was.

 

“I’m afraid I am not kidding Kise.” Kuroko replied just as Kagami emerged from his room with a shock face as he looked at what Kuroko was wearing.

 

“Bastard!” Aomine threw a pillow towards Kagami who caught it.

 

“Please refrain from cursing Taiga.” Akashi told Aomine.

 

“and why?” Aomine asked back.

 

“Because he is my cousin; cursing him is indirectly cursing me as well.” Akashi explained and everyone went rigid and silent, all except Kuroko and Furihata.

 

“Akachin, it’s not good to joke about those things.” Murasakibara finally spoke after a long awkward silence.

 

“Do I look like I am joking?” Akashi replied and that went more awkward.

 

“Cousins?” Kise repeated, eyes wide and face was shell shocked.

 

“I don’t believe this crap.” Aomine replied.

 

“How can you be cousins?” Midorima asked as Kagami took a seat on the couch and Kuroko sitting next to him.

 

“Complicated story, we should’ve asked mom to tell it.” Kagami sighed.

 

“Our mothers are apparently twins; that’s all you need to know.” Akashi said and the rest went silent again, not comprehending anything at all.

 

“Okay, you are cousins, big deal.” Takao finally spoke, ending the awkward silence. “Doesn’t change anything much though! You still are both different individuals with different skill set.” Takao said and Akashi smiled at how well this was being taken by a newbie manager.

 

“Well Said Takao.” Akashi praised him and the manager blushed slightly. “We are cousins, no doubt since our hair and eye color is predominant in our mother’s lineage but we are not in history class. I want to focus everyone on an important task.” Akashi said, redirecting everyone’s attention to a different topic. “You see, we have new faces here, and Kiseki is now 5. I know that the transition is well on its way and I have no doubts we’ll ease through it, but I believe that a welcome party is in order.” Akashi said and Kise was getting the point of this sleepover.

 

“Oh Pocky!” Kise asked gleefully and Akashi nodded.

 

“In our first Fan party, we did a pocky game and it is mandatory for Kiseki to have _that_ experience.” Akashi pointed out.

 

“When you say Pocky and Mandatory, does it include me and the rest of you?” Kagami asked nervously.

 

“Oh, it’s not just you; I see three new faces here.” Akashi was grinning and now Kagami eyed Furihata and Takao.

 

“I’m not even a member!” Furihata was petrified.

 

“But you are the Emperor’s courtesan.” Akashi pointed out making Furihata blush.

 

“I am not your courtesan. Evil” Furihata murmured.

 

“Line up.” Akashi ordered and each member, including the two managers stood in line as Akashi handed a Pocky stick each.

 

They placed it on their mouths and waited for Akashi’s instructions. “You just need to take a bite out of each pocky stick okay? You can choose the order.” Akashi smirked and then placed the damned stick on his mouth.

 

The three contemplated before going face to face with the rainbow heads. Kagami went to Kuroko first but the idol shook his head, Kagami getting the signal and moving to Akashi and took a big bite; Akashi was pleased. Takao also took a big bite off the pocky stick on Akashi, sensing that the emperor might want to trap Furihata into a pocky kiss; Akashi was delighted.

 

The rest took off bites, smaller from Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara, but they all kind of teased each other with their partners; unfortunately, Kagami wanted to take revenge from Takao when the manager almost kissed Kuroko with his last bite.

 

Takao paled as he looked at the minute pocky stick pursed between Midorima’s lips. He laughed a bit before he made a dash to snatch the pocky, their lips barely touching but it left them blushing after. Kuruko had his eyebrow raised as Kagami slowly leaned in before wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pulling him closer to him and taking the pocky and Kuroko’s lips to his own.

 

Kise squealed loudly, enjoying such display of affection. Furihata was blushing when he went up to Akashi while the emperor was cool as a cucumber. Of course they kissed, several times as a matter of fact, but this is a public scene and with a pocky stick. Furihata faced Akashi and with a gust of courage, he swiftly took a bite of the pocky, only to be caught in an intense kiss by Akashi.

 

Kise squealed again and Aomine sighed, how he could be surrounded by gay friends. He’s not against them though because seriously, Akashi was always smiling and inspired ever since he met Furihata and Kuroko was shining brighter now with Kagami next to him. Maybe he was jealous of the attention his friends were having but he still preferred boobs over dicks.

 

“Don’t be a sour puss.” Kise said as he took a bite of Aomine’s pocky stick, their lips almost touching and Aomine’s eyes widened in shock while his heart started beating fast.

 

“Oi!”  Aomine called out to Kise who feigned innocence. ‘I’ll get you for that!” Aomine yelled and ran after Kise, getting the blonde into a head lock and earning a laugh from Furihata.

 

“I do believe that you need to write more stories after this.” Akashi pulled his boyfriend closer to him and kissed his cheek.

 

“Got you covered Sei, but I do need to study for my exams in two weeks.” Furihata answered and Akashi nodded.

 

“We have a photoshoot in Hokkaido just after your exam week; I do hope that you can come.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded.

 

“I’ll try, I just need to submit a manuscript to Hyuuga-kun.” The author replied.

 

“what about it?” Akashi asked.

 

“it’s the AoKise you requested.” Furihata beamed a smile and Akashi mirrored it.

 

“You have a draft of it?” Akashi asked and Furihata took his tablet from his bag and opened a file for Akashi to read.

 

“ _The Perfect Copy_?” Akashi read the title and Furihata nodded. “interesting.” Akashi said, settling himself on one of the futons Kagami and Takao had already laid out and pulling Furihata to sit next to him as he read the story about a mutant teen who had the ability to copy any person he meets, all except for the tanned cop who had saved him from the scientists who were experimenting on him.

 

Furihata rested his head on Akashi’s shoulders as he observed the mild chaos in Kagami’s living room: Takao bothering Midorima about Oha Asa, Kagami playing games on his phone one-handedly while threading his free fingers into Kuroko’s hair as the latter read a book, Murasakibara munching on food while Aomine and Kise seemed to have a UFC match in the middle of the room; he could live with this type of chaos.

 

“ahem” They heard Midorim clear his throat and everyone focused their attention to the manager. “You do have a meeting with Ohno kun tomorrow but aside from that, a magazine interview is scheduled in three days.” Midorima announced.

 

‘Get to the point Shin-chan.” Takao was a bit irritated with beating around the bush.

 

“as I was saying, this looked like a good opportunity for everyone to get to know each other don’t you think?” Midorima suggested.

 

“Oh you’re so on! Truth or dare!” Takao announced and there were mixed emotions from the teens.

 

“Nothing too uhm.. rated.” Midorima cleared as everyone gathered in a circle and kagami fishing out a half empty bottle of Pocari sweat.

 

“I’ll spin first.” Takao announced and everyone watched attentively as the bottle spun around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I can’t help writing a fluffy AkaFuri.. help me!!! So yeah, there’s a bit of Aokise in there.. yes it’ll be subtle moments but we’ll get there. And there’s Midotaka as well but nope.. I am not going to add anymore major pairings.. they’ll have their moments but not that major. 
> 
> I do want to ask you guys about Aokise though, would you want a quick realization on Aomine’s part or he’ll wait until Kise slips from his grasp before he’ll fight for him (I am thinking of adding either Haizaki or Kasamatsu) ~ I do have both scenes up in idea mode and like most of my stories, they write themselves eventually (they don’t listen to me at all).
> 
> And one more thing.. when I started the Kiseki idolverse, I kind of pictured them in the likes of Arashi, Tohoshinki and SHINee. I kind of liked how the groups can both perform dance songs and belt out high notes ^^ so if you are a bit curious on the soundtrack that I listen to when writing this fic, then it’s mostly from those three artists ^^ especially their ballads
> 
>  
> 
> Till then!


	19. Sleep over PArt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which truth or dare gives Kiseki something to bond about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of truth and dare and the rest of sleepover

Takao already spun the bottle while Kise pulled out his phone and opened an application that will give out random dares when chosen. The bottle spun around and it stopped just shy of Midorima’s knee. The manager pushed his glasses up and then answered _TRUTH’_ to which Takao grinned.

 

“Shin-chan, when, where and who was your first kiss?” Takao asked and Midorima blushed as the others waited in anticipation.

 

Midorima coughed a bit and answered softly. “It was earlier.” Midorima answered and Takao grinned at the answer he received.

 

“Oh my gosh, it was me?” Takao was grinning widely.

 

“Shut up.” Midorima shouted then spun the bottle, landing at Murasakibara who opted for a dare.

 

“confess to the person you like while kneeling?” Kise read it out.

 

“But I don’t like anyone of you romantically?” Murasakibara answered.

 

“choose the person you most revered then.” Akashi said and Murisakibara nodded and knelt in front of the emperor.

 

“Akachin, I like you the most out of Kiseki but don’t take it seriously, you have Furichin, I like food more.” Murasakibara said and Furihata tried hard not to laugh.

 

“I appreciate that I am second in your list Atsushi.” Akashi replied and patted Murasakibara’s head to dismiss the manager.

 

“Okay, my turn.” Murasakibara spun the battle and it landed on Kise.

 

“Dare!” The blonde chirped and pressed the button on the application only to blush.

 

“I’ll read it.” Aomine grabbed the phone and snickered. “sit on your lover’s lap.” Aomine was laughing. “You don’t even have one!” Aomine pointed out.

 

“You only have limited options though.” Akashi said and Kise sighed.

 

“I’m doing this because of what Akashicchi said.” Kise remarked and sat on Aomine’s lap. “Okay done.” Kise remarked.

 

“Nope, it said for one turn.” Aomine pointed out, a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

 

“Okay fine.” Kise said and spun the bottle while Aomine secured the blonde with an arm around his body.

 

“Quit fidgeting fool.” Aomine gritted his teeth but his heart was pounding loudly, not daring to look at the others who were giving them knowing looks.

 

The bottle stopped at Kuroko who chose truth. “If you could go on a date, where would you take Kagami?” Kise asked and Kuroko paused then answered without qualm.

 

“My bedroom.” Kuroko answered and Kagami flushed hearing those words.

 

“What are you saying!” Kagami was perplexed.

 

“I answered in full honesty.” Kuroko said and everyone was snickering while Kagami was as red as his hair.

 

The bottle spun again while Kise went back to sit on the floor and the bottle landed on Furihata who chose truth. “What was your weirdest fantasy of Akashi?” Kuroko asked and Furihata paled.

 

“I am curious Kouki.” Akashi supplied and Furihata blushed beet red.

 

“It’s … oh god…. It’s him wearing a kimono and, you know the MV….” Furihata couldn’t continue because it is too embarrassing.

 

Akashi was grinning, of course he relieved that scene, when Kouki looked so innocent and beautiful. He noted this and mentally reminded himself to borrow the outfit from the stylist one of these days.

 

“I’ll spin now.” Furihata said and the bottle landed on Aomine.

 

“Dare.” Aomine said just and Kise handed him the phone. “Take of your shirt and seduce your lover.” Aomine read and everyone was chuckling. “Damn, I won’t be able to seduce Tetsu right?” Aomine asked and Kagami wrapped his large arms around the fragile looking idol.

 

Aomine stood and took off his shirt before crawling towards Kise, his face just inches from Kise. He then blew a breath at Kise before winking then standing up to stretch his arms.  “Good enough?” Aomine asked and Kise nodded, trying hard not to get a problem down south because that would be totally embarrassing.

 

Aomine spun again and Kagami chose a dare. Kise handed the phone and Kagami grinned as he read the dare. “kiss 3 parts of your lover’s body which you like the most.” Kagami instantly leaned and kissed Kuroko’s throat, earning a gasp from Kuroko. He then kissed Kuroko’s eyes which left Kuroko blinking fast, and then softly placed his lips on Kuroko’s mouth and they shared a French kiss.

 

“Okay, too much detail.” Aomine hushed.

 

The bottle was spun again and Takao opted for truth. “What’s the most embarrassing thing you did in front of your crush?” Kagami asked, Kuroko was now leaning next to him, satisfied with the kiss.

 

“Embarrassing? Did I ever tell you that I searched Tokyo for Shin-chan’s lucky item? And it was a yaoi manga! How the teenage girls looked at me like I was a pervert!” Takao uttered and Midorima coughed.

 

‘Where’s your crush?” Akashi followed up.

 

“Well he was the one who wanted me to get the thing and I ended up giving him a very erotic one.” Takao rubbed the back of his head as he chuckle.

 

“Fair enough. I choose dare!” Akashi instructed, being the only one that wasn’t chosen via the bottle. Kise handed him the phone and he read it loudly.

 

“Propose to your lover.” Akashi raised his brow but then turned to Furihata whose heart was beating loudly, he was afraid everyone could hear it.

 

Akashi stood on front of Furihata and extended a hand to his boyfriend who took it reluctantly. Akashi spun the boy before he kept him close to his body. Kagami whistled at the two while Kise was cheering loudly, Takao even played romantic background music.

 

Akashi went on one knee and took off his Rolex watch before placing it on Furihata’s left wrist. “We barely know each other and you saw the worst I had to offer, but still you stayed and comforted me when I was near breakdown. I really love you so please be mine Kouki.” Akashi blurted out and Furihata was deep red as he listened to the words of endearment.

 

Furihata nodded and Akashi smiled as he stood and leaned in to capture Furihata’s lips into a sweet kiss. Kagami whistled as Kise cheered loudly.  It was romantic. The two went back to their places and continued to play the game until Midorima deemed that they need to rest for the meeting with Ohno-kun. They all grabbed their pillows and blankets and headed off to their futons, Akasi and Furihata obviously grabbing a spot on the side while Murasakibara claimed the couch. Kagami wanted to offer his bedroom but Kuroko pulled him next to his bed and Kagami was left to share a futon with his boyfriend; and no argument there, he liked the sound of boyfriend. Kise and Aomine argued over their spaces while Takao was being ordered around by Midorima.

 

Once settled,Kagami switched off the lights and they drifted off to sleep. Furihata took the watch off of his wrist and handed it back to Akashi who raised a brow at him.  “It is expensive Sei-kun, you can have it back.” Furihata said.

 

“Do you think I was joking Kouki? I won’t give you something half0heartedly and this watch is a testament of my love for you. I know it’s not a ring and we’re not really engaged but, giving you one of my prized belonging is a proof of how much you mean to me.” Akashi said and then kissed his cheek. “Don’t tell me how expensive or precious it is because no material possession can amount to your value.” Akashi said and Furihata felt tears fell from his eyes as he listened to those sincere words.

 

“I love you too Sei.” Furihata replied and they shared a kiss.

 

 

 

Some time past midnight, Kagami woke up with a groan and trudged towards the bathroom where he met Aashi who was going out. The cousins shared a look and they both smiled slightly. “I would like to talk to you about something Taiga, but it’s best to discuss things in the morning.” Akashi said and Kagami nodded before entering the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short.. but it’ll suffice~   
> Hopefully the little moments for Aokise can make you crave for more…


	20. Ships and Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki is all about ships and shameless shipping; with each other of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll move forward with the story.

Kagami Taiga is an early riser so it wasn’t a surprise for Akashi to find the red haired cousin cooking a storm in the kitchen. Akashi sighed and sat on a stool by the kitchen island and watched his cousin fervently crack eggs into a pan. “Coffee?” Kagami asked without looking and Akashi hummed his response. Kagami took out a mug from the cupboard and soon poured a cup of black coffee on it then handed it to Akashi along with sugar and creamer.

 

“Is it okay to talk to you now?” Akashi asked, stirring his coffee as he added two scoops of sugar.

 

“Sure.” Kagami replied as he plated the eggs.

 

“It’s about, uhm can I stay here?” Akashi asked and Kagami chuckled.

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Kagami grinned then placed a plate in front of his cousin. “It’s not my place, my parents own it and perhaps you should ask my mom, she uses the room.” Kagami said and then smirked at his cousin. “You want to be close to Furi don’t you?” Kagami asked and Akashi blushed then nodded. “I knew it.” He remarked and then sighed.

 

“Before you agree Taiga, there’s something you should know about me.” Akashi started and Kagami turned off the stove and sat across the cousin. Akashi took a deep breath as he closed his eyes then turned to Kagami with eyes a different color.

 

Kagami swallowed but tried to look composed.

 

“ ** _You may have met me_** _.”_ Akashi spoke, and Kagami nodded. “ ** _I am another personality that resides within my brother._** _”_ Akashi said and Kagami took a deep breath. “ ** _You may not quite fully understand what I am trying to say but to put it simply, my brother is not as confident in crowds despite the love he had for music. I, on the other hand_** _**had the confidence that he lacked.**_ **”**  The younger, heterochromatic Akashi explained.

 

“I see, you were jealous of me and Furi.” Kagami said tentatively.

  
“ ** _My brother was the one jealous; I just acted to protect him. I do not love nor hate Furihata, I am an entity of my own despite this restricting position.”_**  Akashi answered.

 

“Two personalities each with their own feelings, I see.” Kagami paused to think. “One love Furi, the other loves his brother.” Kagami said and Akashi glared at him.

 

“ ** _You make it sound gross. I do not love my brother in a way you are implying, I just simply do not like anyone in particular and Furihata, despite making my brother into a love sick puppy that he is, I have no attraction towards him.”_** Akashi explained.

 

“Does Furi knows?” Kagami asked and Akashi nodded. “As long as you don’t hurt Furi then I am okay with it.” Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

 

“And why?” Akashi was back to his red eyed self.

 

“The look you give Furi is something I can’t question. He was bullied at a young age and far more scarred than what I could imagine, but when he talks about you, even before you’ve met him, I just feel that he had found his light; and I do relate because I was just like that with Kuroko.” Kagami confessed.

 

“And you did well to patch things up before you lost him completely.” Akashi said and Kagami sighed.

 

“I’m glad I did.” Kagami then returned to cooking just as Kise walked into the kitchen.

 

“mugs in the cupboard.” Kagami pointed out and Kise retrieved it and poured himself coffee.

 

“You are not a morning person Ryouta.” Akashi pointed out and Kise nodded.

 

“I just can’t sleep much.” Kise replied.

 

“Was it because of Aomine?” Kagami asked and Kise sighed before nodding.

 

“I hate to break it to you but Shintaro had better luck than you.” Akashi said and Kise sighed even more.

 

“Don’t remind me. I was actually planning to let it go. At the end of the day, Aomine preferred girls, and I’ve been struggling way too much with this burden, I think it’s about time to hang in the towel” Kise smiled bitterly.

 

“And here I am supporting your endeavors, but it seems to end up being futile.” Akashi remarked.

 

“I appreciate the help Akashicchi but there are things that will never go our way, probably this is one.” Kise replied.

 

“But you could enjoy the moments while it lasts, there are still fanservice that you could do. And if there are enough AoKise shippers wanting the interaction, management will be forced to make you do it.” Kagami said and Akashi nodded.

 

“I think Taiga has a point, we just need to put pressure on this pairing.” Akashi snapped his fingers and smiled at Kise. “We will try to help you, but if you decided that it should be best left as it is, then we will respect your decision.” Akashi said and Kise nodded.

 

“I really appreciate it.” Kise replied just as Kagami served him breakfast.

 

 

\---

 

After breakfast where Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara looked a lot like sharks in feeding frenzy, the group headed off, dropping off Furihata by his house then driving uptown to meet Ohno-kun.the head office of Ohno-kun was very modern and pristine, a view of elegance and simplicity all rolled in one.

 

Sato Ohno, is a well known Japanese designer, renowned for dressing red carpet celebrities with his fashion forward pieces that fuses classic elegance and modern edge. The middle aged man greeted them and shook hands with them, stopping at Kagami and gauged him before nodding with a smile.

 

“Very honored that my invitation has been accepted.” Ohno said as he sat on his chair. “Kagami-kun, you are truly an eye candy.” He remarked and Kagami thanked him politely. “I’ve worked with you guys for a couple collections so I would really appreciate working with you for my F/W collection and my Wedding collection which will be in three months.” Ohno said and Midorima nodded.

 

“Working with you has been pleasurable, I sure am happy to work with you again Ohno-kun.” Midorima said and Ohno beamed a smile.

 

“Very well, I’ll send you in for measuring and some shots, I would also like to see how you walk.” Ohno instructed and the Kiseki members where more than willing to strut their stuff.

 

Kagami wasn’t clueless with ramp modeling but he wasn’t an expert either, so he watched how Kise did it and was amazed at how Kise carried himself; no wonder he was the visual. The rest did their walk and Ohno pointed out some things that he wanted done, such as Kuroko try on some big headphones and tried working it, or for Akashi to  look a little less serious and be a charmer (which the emperor did and earned a few squeals from Ohno’s assistants),  and for Aomine to walk a little more rugged and lax.

  
Kagami then took a deep breath as he positioned himself for the walk. He looked at Kuroko who beamed a small smile then just winged it. Of course Kagami Taiga walked to impress, living up to his ‘Prodigy’ title. Ohno was impressed, even asking his assistants for various accessories for Kagami to try on.  In the end, Ohno was satisfied with  Kiseki’s  performance and gave them their schedules. They thanked the designer and off they went back to the company for their comeback meeting.

 

\---

 

Kagami was utterly lost when their CEO talked gibberish about their new single, _Survivor,_ an upbeat song about fighting for each day with undertone of finding that one person who will make you fight and survive. It was a catchy one, and Kagami already felt that there’ll be dancing on this song. He grinned at the thought because he had missed dancing, unleashing the inner tiger (yes pun intended) within him.

 

“The song has been divided and like most Kiseki songs, there’ll be a lot more lines for the two vocalist, I do hope you’ll understand this.” The CEO looked at Taiga who just nodded, who cares, he’ll be performing soon, and even if they’ll give him just one line he’ll be the happiest.

 

They were then sent to a conference room to discuss the recording schedule and their meetings with their stylists. They were planning the concept when Midorima received a call from Ohno-kun offering to sponsor one set of their stage outfits for the promotion as his thank you gift for helping him with the fashion show.

 

Kagami was excited beyond words that it did not register with him that Kuroko was already poking his arm.

 

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko said which startled Kagami.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami responded and Kuroko pointed to the lyrics sheet with a grin. Kagami furrowed his brows but grinned as he read Kuroko’s part and then his; and it must be fate that the two parts seemed to pertain to them, how Kuroko’s line was searching for a light and that together (Kuroko pointed it as light and shadow) they have a chance to try and change the moment  while Kagami’s lines spoke of reassurance that even if things turn to worse if they have each other, then it's not so bad, and they have to remember the most precious thing  (“It’s love Kagami-kun” Kuroko pointed the obvious).

 

 

It was utterly cheesy like hell but they couldn’t help but smile at it, seriously, their team is like crazy shippers.

 

“Let’s call it a day; I know that it’s been a long schedule for everyone. Take care of your vocal chords because we will start recording by the end of the week. We also have the Hokkaido shoot in three weeks so rest up.” Midorima said and dismissed everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am freaking stressed at work T.T  
> anyway, the song I am pertaining to is Tohoshinki’s Japanese song [Survivor ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Btu00HmRraM) which was released sometime in 2009/10 I think. This is a good song, not the best MV nor the perfect dance but I liked the melody so there we go, Kagami will debut as Kiseki with that song ^^ (PS the black leather set Tohoshinki wore for promotions were drool worthy and imagine Kagami and Aomine in those black leather vests.)
> 
> Kuroko’s lines where Max’s part in the song (2nd stanza) while Kagami’s part is from Micky’s lines 1st stanza, 2nd verse ^^


	21. Parents’ trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers are villains, Kagami and Akashi realized it the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly because I needed Akashi out of their house and into Taiga’s apartment

Setsuna welcomed his son when he arrived, not really surprised to see Kuroko tagging along. She beamed them a warm smile and went to the living room, before ordering Taiga to make some snacks. Taiga begrudgingly followed because he knew his mother couldn’t cook to save her life (and blames his father for encouraging this for the past 18 years).

 

Setsuna was just like Taiga, Kuroko noted as he observed the beautiful red head ambassadress; she was a goddess in her own right and secretly thanked her for passing on those beautiful genes to Taiga. She excused herself for a moment then returned with a huge book at hand, and Kuroko smiled as he read the cover, it was Taiga’s photo album.

 

“You know, he’s my only son so I adored him so much.” Setsuna said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“Look at how cute he was when he was born!” Setsuna pointed to the first picture of a baby Taiga who was sleeping. “He looked like a tiger cub so we named him Taiga, of course my father begged to differ and chose Theodore as his English name.” Setsuna chuckled.

 

“And here he was with Seijuurou, aren’t they cute? They look like twins if not for Taiga’s brows.” Setsuna pointed out and Kuroko felt warm and tingly looking at the precious moments captured on film.

 

“what the fuck mom!” Taiga dashed to the living room to snatch the album from her before she could reveal other embarrassing pictures of him. “How could you sell your son’s soul to the devil?” He asked exasperatedly, making Setsuna laugh loudly.

 

“Are you pertaining to me Kagami-kun? Do I look like a devil to you?” Kuroko asked calmly but his tone suggested something bitter than bile.

 

“No.. I mean it’s an expression.” Taiga retreated and Setsuna looked at her son’s back.

 

“He grew up so fast, I missed a lot of it due to my responsibilities.” Setsuna uttered and Kuroko was confused.

 

“Weren’t you both in America?” He asked and Setsuna nodded.

 

“Yeah, but I had to hide the fact that he was my son. I wanted him to live normally and interact with kids his age, make friends and play sports just like a normal kid. If people found out tha he’s connected to the House of Oxford, then his life would be in constant threat; politics is a complicated mess.” Setsuna said and Kuroko understood.

 

“You still won’t reveal to other’s Kagami-kun’s status?” Kuroko asked and Setsuna nodded.

 

“It’s for his safety, I am sure Shiori did the same thing to Seijuurou, and it was painful for both of us.” Setsuna sighed. “So I ask you to take care of my son, and put up with his tempers. He is a good kid and a great chef.” Setsuna beamed him a smile and Kuroko smiled back.

 

“I will Mrs. Kagami.” He replied and Setsuna clicked her tongue.

 

“Aren’t you my son’s boyfriend?” Setsuna said with a snarl in her voice and Kuroko nodded. “well, I am practically your mother now.” She smiled and Kuroko was overjoyed.

 

“Mom?” he asked and Setsuna nodded.

 

“You really sold my soul to the devil, did you just … God Mom!” Taiga whined (cutely as per Kuroko’s standards) as he set the sandwiches on the coffee table and a couple glasses of vanilla milkshake.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you are In good hands.” Setsuna deadpanned. “So how was your schedule?” Setsuna asked and Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

 

“He’s a natural at ramp modeling mom.” Kuroko answered and Taiga’s jaws dropped.

 

“You did not just call her mom!” Taiga was shell shocked about it.

 

“Where’s your manners!?” Setsuna hit her son’s forehead.

 

“Aish!” Taiga grumbled as he rubbed the sore part when Kuroko took the shake and placed the cold glass on Taiga’s forehead.

 

“Relax.” Kuroko said and handed Taiga a sandwich to eat.

 

\----

 

Seijuurou walked inside their house and was greeted by their servants with a bow. He greeted them back and walked towards his father’s study, for he knew his father would have been working at home now that his mother returned for a short visit.

 

He knocked on the door and he heard a reply to enter, and he did. He greeted his father and his mother, apparently, his parents were discussing something of importance. He was told to sit across his mother and he looked at his parents who were both sporting serious ones; this felt bad.

 

“Seijuurou.” Masaomi spoke formally and it was a surprise to hear such tone from his father. “We are discussing about your future as Executive Director of Akashi Group and as Duke of Oxford.” Masaomi continued and Seijuurou paled a bit, he wasn’t aware of these responsibilities and it suddenly felt like he was carrying two heavy boulders.

 

“It is a large responsibility Seijuurou and we are not sure if you can handle both responsibilities.” Shiori added and Seijuurou wanted to laugh at how his parents suddenly brought up such ridiculous responsibility that he must take.

 

“I am well aware of the expanse of these titles but I am concerned of the timing.” Seijuurou calmly replied despite his younger brother wanting to escape from his confines.

 

“It is an urgent matter.” Shiori simply replied.  “As heir to both titles and now that you are of age, all legal documents and decisions pertaining your welfare rests upon your shoulders as we are no longer in control of what you possess, both as an Akashi and a member of the House of Oxford.” Shiori explained and it dawned on Seijuurou what it will lead to.

 

“We will need to secure heirs to your name.” Masaomi dropped the bomb and it felt like a dam was opened as tears suddenly fell from his tired eyes.

 

“You want me to break up with Kouki?” He asked, of course it will lead to them disapproving Kouki for his gender. “You want me to give up music?” He asked again, certainly there will be no more time for his idol career with the two responsibilities being asked of him. “Then No, you said that I can decide for myself already and I will make it clear, I will not break up with Kouki nor will I stop being an idol. Disown me all you want but I made my decision.” He said and then turned to leave.

 

“Seijuuro.” Shiori called his name softly and Seijuurou turned to face his mother’s smiling face, a bright and endearing smile that he remembered when he was young. “I knew you’d be wise with your decisions.” She said as she walked towards her son and finally embracing the teen. “We would never let you break up with the person who completed you. We would never let you give up your passion.” Shiori stated. “We are merely discussing our options for surrogacy as we plan to get some egg donors from reputed lineages.” Shiori explained and kissed her son’s cheek. “I am a witness to your love and affection for Furihata, and I see how much he reciprocates, we are in no position to discourage such blossoming love.” She finished and Seijuurou cried even more, oh how much he missed the warmth of his mother.

 

“Can I stay with Taiga?” Seijuurou asked as they ate dinner, surprising his parents.

 

“can you give me a valide reason?” Masaomi asked back.

 

“It’s near Kouki’s house.” Seijuurou replied and Masaomi chuckled.

 

“You can’t just kick Setsuna out of his apartment can you?” Masaomi asked and then smiled.

 

“We can arrange something.” Shiori added.

 

“Thank you.” Seijuurou replied and returned to his meal.

 

“You are brutally honest Seijuurou.” Masaomi remarked.

 

“I’d rather not sugarcoat things father.” Seijuurou grinned.

 

“You take that from your father.” Shiori remarked. “Why don’t you invite Furihata and his parents over? Taiga and Setsuna as well as Kuroko and his parents?” Shiori suggested.

 

“What occasion are we pertaining to?” Seijuurou asked back.

 

“A simple dinner, I don’t see any harm in such gathering.” Shiori said and Seijuurou nodded.

 

“I will arranged something, we do have a busy schedule as Kouki will have his exam week and we have scheduled recording and photoshoots.” Seijuurou replied.

 

“Please have it by the end of the month, I will need to return to London for my duties.” Shiori smiled at him and Seijuurou nodded.

 

“I understand mother.” Seijuurou replied. “I would love to have Tofu soup to be served, no seaweeds.” He quickly added and Shiori’s heart beat erratic as she witnessed such beautiful and innocent smile that she had missed for far too long.

 

“of course Seijuurou.” She replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter of sorts … anyway.. I am selecting a couple more songs for Kiseki’s album and I do have a few songs in mind already and it will actually be important for the story ^^ 
> 
> Aokise fans… I hear you don’t worry, you’ll have more moments as well… we have a recording to do!


	22. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Every Every day, Everybody now is a Survivor   
> \- ‘Survivor’; Tohoshinki (TVXQ/DBSK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Aokise.. so now, I will give you Aokise (hopefully)

The recording for the songs to be included in Kiseki’s album was scheduled in the next four weeks along with other commitments like dance practice, photoshoots and magazine interviews. Kagami was adjusting well to how the industry works and was even praised by his mentors. They were scheduled to record ten songs for the album, _Survivor_ will be the lead single while the other upbeat songs _Face Down_ and _Lucifer_ would also be promoted. And to make it even more hectic, a mellow ballad song, _Hatenai Sora_ , was given to them as an OST for an upcoming drama.

 

Kagami was pumped up and he put his head on the game like it was the end of the world, Midorima noted that and he was pleased that Kagami had the passion of a rookie, it actually affected the other kiseki members to perform well.  It was their first time singing a chorus as five members so Nijimura gave them ample time to find their comfortable range, with Akashi and Kuroko’s voice  dominated everyone else’s.

 

 

“We’ll record Kise’s lines first.” Midorima instructed and Kise stepped inside the booth. “I want to hear conviction Kise.” Mindorima instructed and Kise winked as a response.

 

The music played back and Kise listened to the music being played.

 

_Every time Every day, ima daremo ga Survivor_

 

Kise’s voice wasn’t as high nor powerful as Kuroko or Akashi but it has a charming tone that will draw you into the song. Kagami nodded as he thought how pleasant it was to start the song with Kise’s vocals. It took a little less than 10 takes to get the vocals that satisfied Nijimura and Midorima and with that Kise was done for a while.

 

Aomine was next and his voice was a strong, muscular one that more mature ladies would appreciate. Aomine did a few takes and was the dismissed as well. Kuroko sang next and it was all high and powerful that Kagami has to restrain himself from being a complete idiotic fanboy and just cheer his boyfriend on (frankly he didn’t want Aomine to call him idiot). Kuroko ended his recording well and Kagami stepped inside the booth.

 

“Give me force, I want to feel your energy.” Midorima instructed and Kagami nodded.

 

He tapped his foot as he waited for the cue and then gave his first attempt at recording.

 

_Kimi ga ireba mawarimichi not so bad_

_Wasurekaketa taisetsuna mono Remember_

 

Kagami stopped and looked at Midorima who nodded then spoke through the receiver.

 

“that’s too much force, you are trying to convince people, not scare them.” Midorima remarked making Kise and Aomine laugh loudly.

 

“oh? Why didn’t you tell me earlier.” Kagami remarked and asked for a playback. The song played and with control in his voice, he directed the right emotions that was truly fitting for the song.

 

“Amazing!” Takao beamed with pride as his charge finished recording.  He handed Kagami a water bottle which the lad gladly took.

 

“Hey, why aren’t we treated like KAgami?” Aomine asked and Midorima pointed to Murasakibara who was lounging and eating an extra large bag of potato chips. “Hey, take care of us more!” Aomine demanded but Murasakibara just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Here you go.” Kise handed Aomine a water bottle and a chocolate bar that he got from Takao and it made Aomine stop whining.

 

“Thanks.” Aomine grumbled as he drank the water.

 

“Kids.” Takao sighed, earning a poke from Kagami.

 

“You aren’t subtle yourself.” Kagami remarked, pointing to the dangling monkey keychain from his cell phone.

 

“It’s my lucky item, Shin-chan insisted on it.” Takao replied like he was talking about the weather.

 

“I see, Why don’t you ask Midorima to give those two idiots lucky items as well, they kind of need it right now.” Kagami remarked and Takao laughed.

 

“I may be able to convince Shin-chan. Poor boys are dancing around each other.” Takao remarked.

 

“it’s obvious isn’t it, that Ahomine is plain stupid to even notice.” Kagami remarked and Takao laughed loudly.

 

“I am the jealous type.” Kuroko suddenly appeared next to the two and gave them a scare.

 

“Stop that Kuroko, you do know he is my manager and we are just talking about plans to ship those two idiots.” Kagami explained, cocking his head towards the blonde and blunette by the sofa.

 

“Oh, them? Why didn’t you say so? I have been shipping them like forever!” Kuroko replied and the three went on to plan their battle strategy while Akashi recorded (perfect like always and he was absolute anyway so he didn’t need to be told twice on what to do).

 

\----

 

“I have to what?” Aomine shouted as Kise blushed.

 

“these are the concept of your album jacket and photobook.” Midorima pointed out with an irritated face.

 

“You can’t possible pair me up with Kise and shove us in some rubble  and expect us to seduce girls.” Aomine was totally against the idea.

 

“Kagami and Kuroko isn’t even complaining and besides, you’ll all have to be paired up with each other for the shoot. Akashi and Kagami are going to have shots together with fire and flames.” Takao pointed out. “You and Koroko will have a shoot drenched in rain as well. Why are you being angry about it?” Takao asked.

 

“It’s, look okay fine I’ll do it but I won’t go topless!” Aomine gave up and the two managers grinned happily.

 

“Noted.” Midorima said and soon gave out the other concepts.

 

“just tell me that you don’t like working with me.” Kise mock pouted and Aomine just shrugged his shoulders.

 

\---

 

In between recording and dance practice, Kiseki members had their photoshoots for the album cover and as expected, Aomine was shoved into an abandoned building (filled with rubbles and dressed up to look like it was bombed or something) with Kise and they have to project like they were ‘survivors’ of sort (how to emphasize their song, literally, Aomine thought). Kise’s heart pounded as he felt Aomine’s arm on his own arms and he looked away, trying not to imagine wicked stuff they could do when no one is around and all those rocks and boulders could hold some part of their intimacy. He was blushing as he felt his cheeks warmed and he couldn’t focus. He felt Aomine’s arm touch his and he shut his eyes, he shouldn’t think of anything that only exist in his imagination.

 

“ready?” The photographer called out and they both nodded.

 

They took really good pictures and Kise was indeed professional but once in a while he wanted to let his self restraint go and just pounce on the gorgeous man in front of him, holding his arm as they posed for the camera.

 

“Closer.” The photographer yelled and the two idols moved closer to each other, posing professionally for good looking photographs.

 

Aomine swallowed loudly as he looked at the blushing Kise. Oh fuck why was he attracted to Kise and find him adorably pretty? He likes girls with big boobs but Kise was always above those girls, he was like a goddess if you didn’t know that he was a man. Oh fuck he was attracted.

 

As the photographer instructed them to move closer, he wrapped his arm around Kise and used his free hand to lift Kise’s chin to meet him in the eye. Their eyes locked onto each other and for a moment, Aomine felt like time stopped; he couldn’t tar away from those golden eyes and pouty lips that were slightly pouted and oh fuck it felt like a prelude to an erotic scene.

 

“Great take!” the photographer yelled and Kise pushed Aomine a little to release himself and walked towards the waiting place just as Kagami and Kuroko took their place inside the damned closet.   


Aomine and Kise were both speechless and awkward because they were unsure on what to do;; on how to control their wildly beating hearts and face each other like nothing happened (or the fact that they both thought of how erotic and naughty their positions were a while earlier.).

 

“Hi!” A voice called out and Kise looked at a gray haired lad, tall and handsome with a beautiful snirk on his face.

 

“Hello?” Kise was unsure.

 

“I’m Haizaki, I am Takeda-sensei apprentice.” The gray haired boy introduced himself.

 

“Oh what can I do for you?” Kise asked and Haizaki handed the idol a metallic silver marker and his DSLR.

 

“Can you sign my camera? I am a fan of yours. I really like how professional you are with your photoshoots.” Haizaki explained and Kise beamed him a wide smile.

 

“You praise me too much but yes, I’d love to sign your camera.” Kise replied as he took the marker and signed the camera lens. “Here you go.” Kise said as he returned the marked.

 

“Can I get a selfie as well?” Haizaki asked and Kise nodded, posing immediately next to the apprentice for the selfie.

 

Aomine watched with remorse, he was feeling something evil brew inside him and admittedly hated the gray haired apprentice. He clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth, he is not okay with what he was seeing. Definitely not what he wanted.

 

“Kise.” Aomine called out and Kise bid Haizaki goodbye before joining Aomine to the set for their group shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Haizaki over Kasamatsu because I think Aomine is pissed off with him more than he was with Kasamatsu .. hahahah 
> 
> For song reference:
> 
> Survivor – Tohoshinki  
> Face Down – Arashi  
> Lucifer – SHINee  
> Hatenai Sora – Arashi
> 
> For part reference:  
> (Survivor – tohoshinki)  
> Max/Changmin – Kuroko  
> U-know/Yunho – Aomine  
> Xiah/Junsu – Kise  
> Micky/Yoochun – Kagami  
> Hero/Jaejoong - Akashi


	23. of Jealousy and first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets Kuroko’s parents and Aomine is being Ahomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I am not entirely sure how much longer this story will drag on.. I don’t think people would be interested in 50 chapters so I will try to shorten the length of the story; though in my experience I tend to plan out 10-20 chapter stories and they do blow up into 50 chapters~ yikes. 
> 
> I hope that if I speed things up a little, it won’t affect the pace of the story too much~

Aomine was reeling with jealousy and it sucks, admitting that he was jealous over a novice photographer; but it sucks more to realize that he was attracted to Kise in ways that he was attracted to girls with boobs who wear bikinis but Kise’s charms were (undoubtedly and he will admit it just now) superior to everyone else.

 

He sighed as the stylist put on some eyeliner and messed up his hair, they were going to shoot the water scene and Kuroko was also being styled to suit his partner. Aomine was deemed done and he went over to where the red head cousins were doing their fire shots and damn, those two were totally in character and they could pass as assassins with those leather jackets, ripped pants and fiery red eyes.

 

“I might have fierce competition.” Kuroko spoke next to Aomine who made a confused sound. “Kagami-kun is so hot, I’ll have tons of fangirls to worry about.” Kuroko finished and Aomine chuckled.

 

“Do you doubt yourself?” Aomine asked and Kuroko nodded.

 

“I am forgettable.” Kuroko answered which made Aomine frown.

 

“Hey Tetsu, don’t you dare say that again. If ever Bakagami did that, he’ll have my fist on his fugly face.” Aomine remarked.

 

“My boyfriend is not fugly Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said with a slight pout. “But I can’t help but feel jealous, I love him.” Kuroko uttered then turned his attention to the boyfriend who was walking towards him.

 

“Do well Kuroko” Kagami said while he placed a hand on the blue hair and messed it slightly.

 

“I will forgive you for doing that just because I’ll get drenched in the rain!” Kuroko remarked and Kagami lowered his body to lean in and kiss Kuroko’s cheek.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kagami said and then let Kuroko walk to the set.

 

Aomine watched the two with a yearning heart, it felt like he needed to be close to someone, and a particular blonde popped in his mind. It was crazy to think that he had taken a liking towards his friend but hearing Kuroko’s rant about fangirls making him jealous, he realized that he was turning into a jealous one just watching Kise interact with the novice photographer.

 

Kise was being all friendly with Haizaki at one corner of the set while he waited for his schedule. He was talking animatedly and it pissed off Aomine to the point that he was scowling in his pictures. It was okay though because Photographer Takeda-sensei deemed that it was suitable for their concept. It took a couple hundred gallons of the water and a very cold Kuroko to get the shots that he wanted.

 

Kise was called out to another set, this time the place was littered with dried and wilted plants. Kise was dressed down in dirty white button down and torn skinny jeans. He had his hair messed beautifully that made him look a lot like a Greek god. Kise projected his part professionally and it made Aomine took nervous gulps at the friend’s effect on him. It doesn’t help the Kuroko and Kagami are complimenting the blonde.

 

“Woah Kise, you look hot out there.” Kagami called out and Kise smiled at the red head.

 

“Kise-kun, though I hate to say it, kagami-kun’s correct. Don’t steal my boyfriend with your charm!” Kuroko added that made kise laugh.

 

“Like I would steal him, I’d rather steal you Kurokocchi!” Kise yelled back.

 

Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s tiny waist and smirked at him. “Over my dead body pretty boy.” Kagami remarked then placed a kiss on top of Kuroko’s mop of blue hair.

 

Aomine cringed seeing those interactions but Bakagami snagged himself a boyfriend while Aomine had nothing on his list, and it bugged him that the novice red head already had Tetsu (who he thought was asexual for the lack of interest in love when he would drool over gravure idols on a daily basis). He sighed; he should really need to get his head on the game.

 

 

“Group pictures.” Takeda called out and the five posed for the camera before they call it a day.

 

\----

 

“Are you sure Kuroko?” KAgami asked as they boarded a van separate from the three members.

 

“Yeah, they want to meet you.” Kuroko replied just as Takao revved up the engine.

 

“You house then Kuroko?” Takao asked and the bluenette nodded.

 

“Maji first, I am starved.” Kagami said and Kuroko pouted.

 

“How can you eat dinner at home then” Kuroko asked and then Kagami rubbed the back of his head.

 

“I’ll just eat a couple and you could get your vanilla milkshake.” Kagami suggested and Kuroko seemed to agree at the mention of his favourite drink.

 

Takao nodded and drove off, he made a detour at the fast food place and they all get something to eat. There were fans of Kiseki who recognized the pair and they squealed silently, abiding to the protocols of Sedai. The manager recognized Takao and informed him of the contract that they’ll submit and Takao suggested to add in Kuroko who definitely loved their milkshakes. The manager nodded and gave their orders on the house. Kuroko was overjoyed with the milkshake that when he noticed some of the girls looking at them in awe, he smiled (small but mostly unnoticeable) and waved at them. The girls could die then and there but Kagami smirked and raised his hand for a quick wave and then they died on the spot (figuratively because fangirlss’ hearts are practically as strong as their will).

 

“I would expect fan accounts and shipping after this.” Takao commented as they boarded the van.

 

“I don’t mind.” Kagami said and Kuroko sipped his shake happily.

 

\---

 

Kagami was nervous like all hell freezes. He was waiting outside the door of Kuroko’s residence and he wondered why Kuroko hadn’t opened it himself. The door opened and Kagami’s heart stopped beating as he held his breath, this is something he wasn’t really prepared to do, at least not yet.

 

“Oh Hello.” A mop of black hair greeted him and Kagami went blank. “Come in you two.” She welcomed them inside and Kagami could only nod.

 

“Mom, this is Kagami Taiga.” Kuroko started once they were settled inside the house. “Taiga-kun, my mom Kuroko Maki.” Kuroko said it so bluntly that Kagami felt awkward.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Kuroko.” Kagami said and Kuroko Maki smiled wide.

 

“I see that you are not lying when you said that he’s such a charmer.” Maki said with a soft chuckle making Kagami flustered. “it really is to finally meet the boy my son is obsessed about.” She said and Tetsuya  glared at her.

 

“Mom, I was not obsessed.” Tetsuya said and Maki glared at her son back.

 

“If talking about how red his hair is and how it suited his tanned skin, or how his voice is like butter to hot bread, I’m telling you that you are obsessed!” Maki said and Kuroko blushed.

 

The awkward silence enveloped them until Kagami laughed loudly. “Sorry, I mean, I am just.. Oh why do mothers tend to embarrass their sons.” Kagami asked and Maki laughed softly at that.

 

“It’s what mothers do.” Maki replied.

 

Kuroko’s father returned from work and had pleasantly kissed his wife’s cheeks before turning to Kagami and extending a hand.

 

“Kagami Taiga I presumed?” He asked and Kagami stood and towered over Kuroko’s father as he shook hands with him. “Kuroko Takaki.” He added and kagami greeted him politely.

 

“Shall we have dinner then?” Maki said and led everyone to the table and Kagami couldn’t help but notice how Tetsuya looked so much like his father, eyes and hair as pale as the sky and his demeanour was calculated.

 

Dinner proceeded with small talks about Kagami’s life and how he had the ridiculous red hair and eyes (to which Kagami said that it runs with the family, his mother to be specific), and to their work as idols. But when Tetsuya told them that Taiga was his boyfriend, it went silent.

 

Kagami paled, he was expecting this be honest but kuroko’s mother had taken it lightly. “Oh,  I see how he charmed you then.” Finally his father replied and Kagami could only blink at him. “He is like a tiger though can he cope with Nigou?” Takaki asked and Tetsuya blinked at him.

 

“Taiga is like a tiger, and I haven’t introduced him to Nigou yet.” Tetsuya said and Kagami looked at him with a confused and furrowed brows.

 

“I’m sure you’ll get along well.” Maki reassured them.

 

“Am I accepted?” Kagami asked all of the sudden and both Kuroko’s stared at each other before chuckling and nodding to him.

 

“Of course, you made Tetsuya the happiest after all.” Maki replied and they continued to eat.

 

“uhm, if it’s not too much of a bother, I would like you to meet my folks as well, my mom at least since she’s here on vacation.” Kagami said and Kuroko looked up at him.

 

“isn’t that too fast Taiga-kun? We just started dating.” Tetsuya replied and Kagami blushed.

 

“Don’t say it like that! I mean it’s good that both our parents know each other anyway.” Kagami replied and it made both Maki and Takaki laugh; Kagami is relieved at their reactions.

 

“We’ll meet Nigou now Taiga-kun.” Tetsuya offered him his hands and led him towards the backyard where Kagami’s nightmare came charging to his face.

 

Kagami let out a startled scream and Tetsuya was lost for words.

 

“Get that monster off of me!” Kagami shrieked (unmanly of course) while Tetsuya grabbed the puppy and held it front of him.

 

“Are you afraid of dogs?” Tetsuya asked and Kagami nodded once, making Kuroko frown.

 

“I was almost bitten when I was young, I was traumatized.” Kagami blushed, he was just embarrassed that a guy his size is afraid of a thing so small.

 

“I understand.” Tetsuya offered a hand and Kagami took it, only to shiver as Tetsuya placed his hand on top of Nigou’s head and lead it to pat the puppy’s head. “Nigou’s gentle and he likes you.” Tetsuya uttered and Kagami relaxed a bit as he stared at the blue eyed malamute.

 

“I guess I have to try and at least tolerate him, he seemed important to you.” Kagami said as he looked at Tetsuya who beamed a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Tetsuya replied and Kagami kissed his forehead but soon regretted it as Niguou licked his cheek.

 

“They’ll be okay.” Maki said as she pulled her husband towards their room to give the two some privacy; Kagami Taiga was really someone their son needed.

 

“He wasn’t exaggerating when he told us stories about Kagami.” Takaki replied and they sared a round of laughter as they walked towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Nigou needs some spotlight~ ^^
> 
> and even my sister is compalining about Aokise.. yeah.. i'll do more of it I promise!


	24. A favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine never thought that he’ll turn to fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s make Aokise happen ^^

Aomine is not fond of jealousy because this is something he wasn’t entertaining at all. He has a fair share of fangirls and idol friends but he also want to have a special someone like his friends already have. And just when he was about to give up, Kise popped out of nowhere and meddled with his feelings; when you asked him a year ago about his ideal type, he’ll probably answer a girl with large assets and equally large heart; But ask him now and he’ll answer blonde, tall and charming; basically Kise.

 

He sighed loudly, how did he end up gay? But not to all guys, only for Kise. He is such in deep shit right now but even deeper shit is the gray haired apprentice who is sticking his nose in others’ business, Aomine’s included.

 

“He did give me this.” Aomine heard Kise blabber at how great Haizaki’s photos were and how he asked for the apprentice to take pictures of each member. “Here you go Aominecchi!” Kise handed the photograph and Aomine dismissed it. “So mean.” Kise pouted then walked towards Kagami who accepted the photo and thanked him for it.

 

“You look pissed.” Akashi remarked and Aomine shrugged his shoulders.  “I don’t want you to slack off. Practice in 5.” Akashi shouted and the members started warming up.

 

The song played and the members started to practice their choreography. Kise was the first to sing so he was in the center and everyone gathered around him. They danced to the beat and their choreographer noted how well they were doing as a five member unit; it’s like Kagami truly belonged in Kiseki. Kuroko made a transition to the center and with Kagami just behind him, Kiseki’s shadow is receiving the light that he deserves. The first chorus was all about Akashi and the emperor always dance with precision.

 

Kagami’s part came up next and the intensity in Kagami’s eyes were just as fierce as his eyebrows. The transition to Aomine was smooth and the two who were built the same with just contrasting hair color was like twin peas in a pod.

 

“Good. Now you are good to have your MV shoot.” Their choreographer bewailed and the five thanked him.

 

“Fitting with Ohno-san tomorrow for one set of your stage outfits.” Midorima informed them and they were dismissed.

 

The fitting passed by a blur and soon they found themselves inside the abandon building for their MV shoot. Of course Kagami was new to this type of thing as this was the first time for him. He was nervous at first but Kuroko’s reassuring smile melted all fears and Kagami went on beast mode.

 

The director told them what to do, how to act and the sequence of filming. They were going to do the dance sequence first then move to the solo shots so they positioned themselves for the start of the song. The members performed the dance and did it a couple of times before they were allowed to rest for a while and were called for their solo shots. Aomine was scheduled last, so he hanged out on the chairs provided along with Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami. Kise was up in front and was being briefed when a certain gray caught Aomine’s eyes.

 

Aomine’s mood turned sour and that was noticed by the three Kiseki members but shrugged their shoulders, leaning the ace to deal with his own problems. Kise was of course oblivious to what Aomine was feeling so when Haizaki greeted him, he was all ball of sunshine that made Aomine even madder than usual.

 

The shoot went on for long hours, with short breaks in between and outfit changes. Kiseki members were professional and the staffs were at awe at them for being calm and collected and not like stuffy spoiled brats.  When Kagami was handed a bag of cheese burgers from Maji burger and Kuroko a glass of vanilla shake, the two were in cloud 9 and it amazed the staff as the two went on their own world devouring their snacks. Aomine, despite the irritation at watching Haizaki and Kise, munched on his bento that was gifted by his fansite. Akashi settled with freshly brewed Earl Gray tea and a call from Furihata and Kise, he enjoyed his tempura bento given by Haizaki.

 

“Akashi.” Aomine called and the said boy looked at the ace.

 

“Yes Daiki?” He replied and Aomine looked at the eyes of the emperor, noticing a slight shade of orange behind the contact lenses before returning to bright red.

 

“Can I talk to Furihata?” Aomine asked and Akashi nodded, handing him his phone. “Furihata?” Aomine spoke and the author was surprised.

 

“Oh, Aomine-kun, how can I help you?” Furihata asked and Aomine took a deep breath.

 

“Can you uhm, you know, write a story?” Aomine asked, uncertain and a bit embarrassed.

 

“Oh, do you have a plot and pair in mind Aomine-kun?” Furihata asked and Aimine froze before blushing.

 

“I don’t. Uhm just a story about .. uhmm it may sound weird okay.” Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Uhm, about me and Kise.” Aomine bit his lip and waited for Furihata’s response.

 

“I see, I am currently editing a manuscript, you may ask Sei for a copy. Read it first and tell me what you think about it. I may add in a few elements or scenes depending on your ideas.” Furihata replied and Aomine can’t help but smile at the author’s words.

 

“Thank you. I’ll give the phone back to Akashi.” Aomine said and did as he said, thanking Akashi before returning to his seat.

 

It did not take long for Akashi to hand the ace his tablet with a grin. “You will enjoy this, promise.” Akashi said and then winked at him.

 

Aomine thanked him and started to read the story during his idle time. He was never one to indulge in stories of him and his members but he wanted to confirm something, and fanfiction was something he needed.

 

The story was written in a way that character development was slow but effective. The mutant Kise was full of mystery and Aomine as a cop was deep and intriguing. The love story was a direct straight line and Furihata made sure to inject all twists and turns that by the end of Chapter 3, he was already formulating his own ending.

 

“You like it so far?” Akashi asked and Aomine nodded.

 

“He writes well.” Aomine replied and Akashi smirked at him.

 

“He told me that he meant it when he said he could take your ideas into consideration.” Akashi reminded him and Aomine nodded, he would read the entre story first before he adds in his ideas.

 

“Come on, break time’s over.” Akashi reminded Aomine who nodded and placed the tablet down for  a while.

 

The next scene that Kiseki did was an action scene, they needed to fight some hooded figures. It was a choreographed fight scene and they rehearsed for a couple of times tht Aomine was sure that he’ll breeze through it. The director gave the cue and the music played back while the camera’s rolled.

 

Aomine grinned as he leaped and landed on one knee before looking at the camera with his deathly gorgeous blue eyes. He then charged towards the enemies and landed a fake punch on one of the hooded figure. Kagami soon followed, jumping high and landing on another hooded figure while Kuroko held out two pistols and aimed at the enemy. Akashi withdrew his Katana and charged while Kise charged towards the enemy before withdrawing his butterfly swords.

 

It was a good take and the director was nodding his head as they watched the playback.

 

“Aominecchi is so manly!” Kise remarked and Aomine would lie if would deny the fact that his heart skipped a beat from the compliment.

 

“Kagami-kun is so hot!” Kuroko chimed in, his blank face did not match the emotions his voice held and Kagami blushed at the compliment.

 

Akashi grinned seeing the two like idiots in love but it would have been nice if Furihata was there to butt in at the two just to tell how cool Akashi was but this scene would suffice for now.

 

\----

 

“Can I borrow this for a while?” Aomine asked as he pointed to the tablet.

 

“I can send it to you via buetooth.” Akashi said and Aomine nodded.

 

The transfer of the file went well and Aomine plugged in his earphones as they drove back to their houses, him reading the fanfiction in favour of sleeping.

 

“Aominecchi.” Kise poked the ace and Aomine looked at the blonde. “Do you want to eat something? We are going to Maji for a drive through.” Kise said and Aomine was frozen as he watched those lips move and how he just noticed the Kise’s lashes were long and full.

 

“ah.. sure, burger and fries.” Aomine replied and Kise smiled a bit and then turned to Murasakibara. Aomine took in a deep breath, feeling his heart race at that simple act; he got it really bad.

 

“Are you reading fanfiction Aominecchi?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded. “Oh really, what story?” Kise asked and Aomine did not want to reveal that it was in fact and Aokise fanfiction.

 

“OC, me and some girl.” Aomine replied and he did not notice the frown on Kise’s face.

 

“cool.” Kise remarked then faced forward, a little hurt, a little disappointed but who could blame him?

 

“You know Kisechin, don’t frown.” Murasakibara uttered and Kise smiled at him.

 

“Than;s Murasakibaracchi.” Kise replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a grand plan for AoKise so just hold on.


	25. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine take claims, Kise gladly accepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise to make Aokise Happen did I??? 
> 
> Btw thank you dearie Games_All_Day55 – for supporting this and leaving your comments, I appreciated it so much

Aomine was engrossed in the fanfiction that he jolted when a warm object touched his cheek. He looked up and saw a smiling Kise. His hear t beat raised tenfold by just looking at the blinding smile; and it wasn’t helping that he was in mid climax of the story.

 

“Thanks” He said and Kise nodded once, Aomine noticed how long Kise’s lashes were and how intriguing those yellow eyes were that he took a nervous gulp.

 

“Enjoy your meal Aominechi” Kise replied and Aomine snorted.

 

“You  sound like a crew.” Aomine replied and chuckled.

 

“Maybe I’m just practicing.” Kise replied and Aomine gave him a look.

 

“Midorimachin called, you all got a contract with Maji Burger. After your comeback as a 5 unit, you’ll film a CV for Maji.” Murasakibara informed him and Aomine nodded.

 

“I see, we get free burgers then?” Aomine inquired and Kise nodded again.

 

“Kagamicchi and you might get half stated on the contract” Kise half laughed.

 

“Kagami’s taking Kuroko’s portion anyway.” Aomine said and Kise nodded.

 

“And you can take mine.” Kise shrugged but hearing that, Aomine felt like it was a declaration of sorts.

 

“Sure.” Well there was no way he could decline the offer now could he?

 

\----

 

Aomine returned home to his mother cooking dinner and asked him if he wanted anything to which he just shrugged and told him that he ate already. His mother is the coolest mom out there, she is just so sweet and nurturing that Aomine couldn’t even tell ho grateful he was for having her as his mother.

 

“Mom.” Aomine called out and his mother smiled at him.

 

“Yes?” She asked back.

 

“What if .. you know.. I like someone.” Aomine asked and his mother smiled at him.

 

“It’s great news dear. Who is it?” She asked again and Aomine sighed.

 

“If it’s a boy?” Aomine asked and his mother’s eyebrows knit in confusion.

 

“ah, you swing that way dear?” She asked and Aomine sighed and nodded once.

 

“Not with all guys, just one.” Aomine informed her.

 

“Who might it be?” She prodded, making aomine sigh.

 

“Kise.” He blurted out and he saw his mother’s lips curve into a smile.

 

“Oh really? He’s a charmer.” She commented and Aomine’s mouth hang.

 

“You’re not perplexed?’ Aomine asked and she shook her head.

 

“I am pretty much open minded son, besides, you look too cute paired with him, it’s like night and day.” She remarked and Aomine laughed, she’s truly the best mom in the world. “Just don’t get too frisky Daiki, he’s not a gravure idol.” She winked at him and Aomine blushed at her words.

 

\---

 

“Akashi?” Daiki asked through his phone.

 

“Yes Daiki?” the leader replied.

 

“Is Furihata busy? I do have some ideas I wanted to discuss with him.” Aomine asked early in the morning, after reading the story to nearly 80% in completion.

 

“I’m picking him up later in the afternoon after his exams, want to join us for snacks?” Akashi replied and Aomine instantly agreed.

 

“Thanks, text me the location, I’ll be there” Aomine replied.

 

“All right then.” Akashi said and then ended the call.

 

Aomine sighed as the call ended, was he this frustrated that fanfiction was his only relief?

 

\---

 

“So, I apologize for you know, being a third wheel.” Aomine greeted the pair.

 

“No, it’s okay, how did you find the story?” Furihata was quick to reply.

 

“It’s good, really good.” Aomine said with an amazed tone. “Your imagination is just so wide and your writing style is so vivid.” Aomine praised and Furihata blushed slightly. “oh, am I saying too much.” Aomine asked and Furihata shook his head.

 

“it’s okay, I’m just not used to these praises, especially from a personality like you Aomine-kun.” Firihata confessed.

 

“Dude, your first book sold as many copies as our album, you are awesome.” Aomine pointed out.

 

“I already told him that, he didn’t believe me.” Akashi added his comment.

 

“Because it’s all about you, so it sold.” Furihata countered.

 

“It’s your writing, have some confidence Kouki.” Akashi said.

 

“But I don’t have a split personality that can be confident.” Furihata said and the light in Akashi’s eyes flickered. “Sorry.” He quickly added.

 

“You are right, but you do have an alter ego. You are FuriKou, an awesome writer.” Akashi pointed out and Furihata smiled at that.

 

“Okay, you can be cheesy all you want when I get the hell out of here.” Aomine remarked and the two laughed. “As I was saying, uhm could you add in a  couple more scenes?” Aomine asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“depends if I can fit it in.” Furihata replied.

 

“Okay, I was thinking of giving Aomine and Kise go on a date, as cheesy as it sounds. And I would like to add in Aomine uhm sacrificing for Kise.” Aomine blurted it out.

 

“Oh, I think I could add that in, why didn’t I think of it?” Furihata remarked and then turned to his phone to jot it down.

 

“And how?” Aomine asked curiously.

 

“Kise falls in love way too quickly for me, I needed a life changing event for him, and Aomine being shot is.. you get the gist.” Furihata explained.

 

“Genius!” Aomine blurted out. “Okay, I guess that’s it.” Aomine said then bid goodbye.

 

“You indulged him too much.” Akashi remarked, chuckling as he watched a smiling Aomine walk out of the restaurant.

 

“It’s a great idea Sei.” Furihata answered him and they turned to their food.

 

\---

 

Furihata found himself wrapped up in clothes as he pulled his small suitcase towards the airport where the Kiseki members and their managers were already waiting. He walked towards the idols who greeted him and they all went to the airport security and waited for boarding.

 

The trip to Hokkaido was a and hour and a half flight, a short one compared to a 19 hour ferry trip or a 10 hour train ride. Kise flashed a smile towards the attendant and Furihata noticed the advertisements featuring the Kiseki members, Kise donning a pilot uniform that suited him nicely.

 

“We have endorsement deals with JAL so naturally our airfare are all accounted for.” Kise explained and Furihata nodded in understanding.

 

The short flight will take them to Hokkaido where they were scheduled to film a commercial for the Hokkaido Tourism Board to promote the Onsens in the area. Furihata was at glee when he heard of it and enjoying the onsen at such a picturesque city is a rewarding treat after his hell of exam week.

 

 

“I finished the story Sei!” Furihata handed him a tablet and Seijuurou smiled and opened the tablet to reveal a filler chapter.

 

“You should have Daiki read it” Akashi said and Furihata nodded and asked Daiki to open his Bluetooth to transfer the revised story to which Aomine was truly grateful.

 

The group settled in their first class seats and quickly, Aomine read the story while Kise sat next to him. “Still reading Aominecchi?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded. “Okay.” He said then settled to his seat and placed his earphones on his ears.

 

The plane landed on schedule and Akashi threaded his fingers on Furihata’s and the walked out of the plane hand in hand. “Sei, we better not hold hands, your fans may see.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded, letting their hands go as they walked passed Airport security.

 

Furihata was definitely right about the fans and so when they appeared from the gates, screams and cheers greeted them. They took pictures and one even ran past security to hand in a gift to Kise. That was expected, Kise was the group’s visual anyway. But it surprised him to see fans of Kagami handing him gifts as well, mostly Hokkaido’s delicacies. But what surprised Furihata more is a fan approaching him and seeking for an autograph of her copy of “ _Satellite between us’_. He gladly signed it and thanked her before catching up with the Kiseki members to board their van.

 

\---

 

The onsen was beautiful and jaw dropping gorgeous that Kouki’s mouth was gaping, making the other Kiseki members chuckle. They were then led to their rooms, shared but it’s protocol for them, with Murasakibara being alone since his size can fit two easily. Akashi took Furihata as his room mate  naturally, Kagami and Kuroko took another while Midorima called dibs as room mate with Takao leaving Aomine and Kise as roommates.

 

Their lunch was served a little past noon and they were given their schedule, including a shoot at the Daisetsuzan National Park as part of their campaign for _Natural Japan, Cool Japan_ as well as a trip to Ashikawa to promote their famous Ashikawa Ramen. It sounded nice and Midorima told them that they’ll be shooting some pictures to promote the Onsen.

 

Aomine was enjoying the Onsen, his body was aching for the warmth of the hotspring anyway. THe pictures was pretty kid friendly, they were weating tank tops and shorts as they posed with innocent smiles, they were not porn stars despite the smut stories written about them (though the idea of Kise squirming under him is not a bad idea).

 

After the crew had packed up and they were left alone to relax, they all went butt naked and enjoyed the onsen as much as they could. But Aomine’s mind isn’t the cleanest when it comes to naked bodies, sure he had fantasized about Mai and other gravure idols but this is the first time that he is naked with Kise after admitting to himself that he, for a fact, likes the blonde more than a friend. And this is not the easiest thing for him to do at the moment despite being confident with his own sculpted body.

 

“Hey, don’t go checking out my boyfriend.” Kagami nudged the ace.

 

“Like hell, Tetsu’s all yours Bakagami.” Aomine ranted.

 

“Then don’t go checking out mine.” Akashi said next to him.

 

“no way, I’m too scared to face your scissors.” Aomine remarked.

 

“Good, definitely don’t try looking at Kazunari, you are too young for him.” Midorima said and Aomine gaped.

 

“What the fuck? You guys are creeps!” Aomine screamed making the three chuckled.

 

“Kise’s body is nice, never thought about it till now,” Kagami remarked, making Aomine’s eye twitch uncontrollably.

 

“oh yes, he works out a lot.” Midorima chimed in.

 

“I wonder how those toned abs feel.” Akashi added with a smirk.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop it, don’t fucking stare at Kise you perverts! Go stick to your boyfriends and get off mine!” Aomine snapped and the three gaped a him. “I mean, you know..” Aomine rubbed the back of his head as he awkwardly walked to a spare onsen.

 

The three laughed as they joined their boyfriends, Kise noticing the missing ace so he walked towards the tanned boy. “Want some company?” Kise asked and Aomine shrugged  his shoulders as Kise slip himself into the water. “It’s getting crowded in there.” Kise remarked and then stayed silent.

 

“Figures.” Aomine said and they stayed silent.

 

‘Kise.” Aomine called out and Kise looked at him with those hooded eyes. “Do you .. have someone special already?” Aomine asked and Kise was shocked at the question.

 

“Yeah, I do. But it’s unrequited.” Kise replied, playing with his fingernails as they were submerged in the water.

 

“Unrequited?” Aomine asked. “I thought Haizaki reciprocates it, by the looks of it.” Aomine remarked and Kise shook his head.

 

“Haizaki’s a friend, I like someone else.” Kise answered, looking at the water instead of Aomine.

 

“I see.” Aomine replied and they went silent for a while.

 

Kise looked at the water and sighed, this is going nowhere. But he told himself to at least try before he leaves every little thing about his love behind. He took a deep breath and then looked at Aomine only to gape as Aomine’s face was mere inches from his, his thighs touching the other’s tanned legs and his eyes fixated on the blue ones of Aomine.

 

“Aominecchi.” Kise’s voice was trembling as his heart pounded harshly inside his chest.

 

“I hope it won’t be awkward between us Kise, but..” Aomine trailed off, opting to reveal his feelings through actions. He leaned down, eyes closing as he neared Kise’s face and his lips. Kise held his breath as Aomine’s face drew nearer and by impulse, he too, closed his eyes as their lips met.

 

It started out as sweet and chaste but when Kise moaned, Aomine pushed his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. It went to passionate and aggressive quickly that they were sure to have it all the way in the water if not for the cough from Midorima, drawing them back to reality.

 

“There’s a room for that Daiki, Kise.” Akashi was looking smug but Aomine did not care.

 

“Give me a minute.” Aomine said and the rest nodded and left them in favor of changing for dinner.

 

Aomine turned to Kise who was blushing next to him and then smiled. “You know I am not good at these things but I am taking claims.” Aomine pointed to Kise who blushed even more before nodding.

“I accept Aominecchi.” He smiled and pecked Aomine’s cheek.

 

“Good, now stay away from Haizaki, I don’t like him.” Aomine instructed as he got out of the onsen.

 

“He’s a friend Aominecchi, and you are my boyfriend now.” Kise remarked as he too stepped out of the onsen.

 

“still” Aomine laced their hands and pecked Kise’s forehead. “You’re mine got it?” Aomine said and Kise happily nodded.

 

“Like I am going Anywhere, I’ve been waiting for so long for this.” Kise replied and they went to change their clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhahahahahahah I finally got them together of holy fudge brownies Aokise is finally together. It’s not the best confession ever because I suck at them.. wahahah


	26. Nature at its best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki filmed at Daisetsuzan Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my fanfiction. Also, special mention to OSeiSan/derphale who was inspired to do a [video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnR7o_SmAmA) inspired by this fanfiction. It’s a kpop song but please do check it out ^^

It was a beautiful morning, a bit nippy but still beautiful. The Kiseki members were dolled up to be the perfect guys to promote the beauty of nature. The Daisetsuzan park was gorgeous and the lighting was perfect as they set up for the shoot. The members where chilling in the makeshift lounge, holding cups of warm cocoa, each snuggling close to their respective boyfriends.

 

“What were you reading by the way Aominecchi?” Kise asked and Aomine took the tablet from his bag and handed it to Kise who happily accepted it. “oh, Furihatacchi wrote this?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded. Kise focused into reading as he rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

 

“You should eat more Kuroko.” Kagami said in between gulps of warm cocoa and bites on his sandwich.

 

“I can’t, I have a tiny stomach.” Kuroko replied and Kagami sighed.

 

“Oh, before I forget, mother is inviting you Kouki and your mom over for dinner. Taiga and Kuroko as well as your parents”  Akashi said and the mentioned people furrowed their brows. :She has to leave for London.” He added and Furihata nodded.

 

“I’ll inform mom.” The writer said as he fished out his phone to call his mother.

 

“I bet mom’s gonna leave for L.A. as well.” Kagami muttered and Akashi nodded. “We need to get them something though.” Kagami said and Akashi furrowed his brows. “Damn you forgot? It’s their birthday!” Kagami explained and Akashi blinked before he hummed.

 

“ahh, I guess I did of intentionally forgotten the detail.” Akashi replied and Kagami sighed.

 

“not gonna blame you.” Kagami replied.

 

The photographer called them in to the set and they all dropped whatever they were having to go into their professional selves.

 

Akashi led them as the photographer directed the poses. Kise was shining like the morning son but the cousin’s red hair were stunning against the blue of Aomine and Kuroko. A video camera followed them for the documentary special and they were very serious with the shoot.

 

“We need to say this?” Aomine asked and Midorima nodded, clutching a hawk plushie which was his lucky item for the day. “Your boytoy looks like a hawk, why even bring that here?” Aomine pointed to the toy before grinning and walking back to Kise to inform him of their lines.

 

“Come and play with Nature!” Kise chirped, smile bright and blinding.

 

“Are you cool enough?” Aomine added as he walked backwards towards the beautiful lake.

 

“Feel the breeze, pure and fresh.” Kagami said next, stretching his arms wide as he inhaled some fresh air.

 

“Enjoy the calm of nature.” Kuroko said next, looking at the horizon where the birds flew.

 

“Come to Daisetsuzan Park, a paradise here on Earth.” Akashi finished as the Kiseki members posed for the final shoot.

 

“Hokkaido, Natural Japan, Cool Japan.” They all said at the same time, ending with thumbs up and wide smiles (sans Kuroko whose lips were slightly quirked but not too visible).

 

“Great take!” the director said and they all took a short break before their solo shots.

 

Haizaki approached them and Aomine gestured for them to talk somewhere private. They walked towards a majestic tree and Aomine flushed his back on the sturdy trunk, arms folded in front of his chest and eyes lazily gazed at the photographer apprentice.

 

“so, wuz up?” Haizaki greeted.

 

“Kise’s mine.” Aomine declared and Haizaki snorted.

 

“I know, didn’t stand a chance when I confessed.” Haizaki replied and Aomine smiled at him.

 

“Thanks.” Aomine extended a hand and Haizaki shook it.

 

“Just, don’t you dare make him unhappy.” Haizaki replied and Aomine nodded.

 

“Not planning to.” The idol replied and Haizaki nodded.

 

They returned to find Kise shooting already and Aomine grinning as he watched his boyfriend pose for the camera. He felt a nudge and saw Haizaki handing him a poloroid picture of himself watching Kise.

 

“You are so lovesick.” Haizaki joked and Aomine gritted his teeth before chuckling, that was true so why deny it.  He returned to Kise and they made eye contact making Kise smile wider than he already was.

 

Aomine was called in next and he walked towards the shoot only to pull Kise to himself and envelope him into a back hug, his hin resting on Kise’s shoulder. “Haizaki, take a shot!” Aomine called and Haizaki laughed and aimed his camera to take a few shots.

 

Kise blushed as he walked away but the smile on his face was becoming a permanent thing. Aomine posed coolly and Kise was already fanboying over his boyfriend on the side.

 

“Kisechin, you are too loud!” Murasakibara grunted as e dug into his veggie crisps but the idol ignored him in favor of cheering Aomine.

 

“I bet Taiga could be cooler than Aomine-kun” Kuroko commented and Kise glared at him.

 

“na-ah!” Kise defended his boyfriend.

 

“wait and see!” Kuroko grinned just as Kagami took the set.

 

Aomine sat next to Kise, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. They watched the red head worked the camera and Kise was impressed.

 

“tscck, I’m still better.” Aomine remarked.

 

“don’t be so stuck up Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said before walking to the set to have a couple picture courtesy of Haizaki.

 

Kagami wrapped Kuroko in an embrace as they faced each other while Kuroko gaze into his Light’s eyes lovingly. Kagami then stepped of of the set to sit with the rest of Kiseki.

 

“Not bad.” Aomine remarked.

 

“That’s the best compliment that I’ll probably get so Thanks.” Kagami replied.

 

Kuroko was professional despite his blank expressions. He did surprisingly well that the photographer only needed a few shoots, immaculately gorgeous while we are at it, before Akashi was called to the set.

 

Akashi pulled his boyfriend who was blushing hard for a picture. Akashi held Furihata’s hand as they looked at each other, distracting the writer as he snapped away. Akashi let him go and began to pose professionally. Furihata noticed the change in demeanour and immediately knew that the other took over.

 

“Great take everyone!” The director called out and they all packed their bags for a night tour of Ashikawa and to shoot their promotional clip for Ashikawa ramen.

 

“Great, I am straved!” Kagami grinned.

 

“You can my share Taiga!” Kuroko offered but Kagami shook his head.

 

“You are going to eat more!” Kagami pointed out as they sat next to each other inside the van.

 

\----

 

Ashikawa was busy at night and they were filmed as they went to a renowned ramen bar to their servings of delicious ramen. The aroma of slow boiled meat and aromatics hit them as they entered, making them hungry on the spot.

 

They were served with different based and each ate happily. There were filmed as they do, Kuroko deemed he was full after a few bites, making Kagami sigh and eat up Kuroko’s share. Kise was the same and Aomine sighed and did the same.

 

The ramen was delicious no doubt that Kagami and Aomine (and Murasakibara) was already asking for seconds and thirds. Akashi was done with his bowl, completely sated with it while Furihata was the same, glad that they have pretty normal stomachs.

 

“When you go back, you’ll have a scheduled music programs and radio appearances.” Midorima said and the rest nodded in acknowledgement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I’m afraid. That concludes the Hokkaido trp. We will have dinner with Akashi and then the music programs.. I think this story is getting longer than what I anticipated~ I hop that’s a good thing though


	27. Packed schedules and caring managers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki was popular no doubt, adding Kagami made it even more popular; it was a head ache for the managers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this will be a chapter dedicated to all the hardworking managers~ because Midorima is carrying his biggest lucky item yet, Murasakibara is munching on the biggest potato chip bag he could find (thanks to kagami’s fansite by the way) and Takao is torn between his boyfriend and his charge.
> 
> Sorry though, it’s been too long.. just that office work has been really tough plus we have an upcoming sportsfest and I need to participate in the cheerdance competition (imagine that)

Midorima checked the scheduled for the sixth time and sighed, this was hectic and tight, he wondered how well Kiseki will fare with little to no sleep in between guestings and how he’ll never hear the end of fansite masters’ rants about their boys not getting enough sleep, especially Kuroko who was getting paler by the moment.

 

“Hey, you look stressed and tired.” Takao said, placing a cup of green tea latte in front of his boyfriend (how they became one was sort of a drama on their own).

 

“I am.” Midorima simply replied and Takao nodded.

 

“We do have to put some breaks into these schedules though.” Takao pointed out, seeing two overlapping schedules for Kise.

 

“I know, damn I hate it when I lose control.” Midorima replied and Tako chuckled, earning him a quizzical look from Midorima.

 

“Sorry, you just swore.” Takao said.

 

“I’m not a robot.” Midorima answered dejectedly and it was enough to make Takao laugh loudly.

 

“really?” Takao said and Midorima grinned as he stood up from his chair, locked his office door and took Takao by surprise; the green tea latte went cold.

 

\-----

 

“It’s too early!” Kagami groaned as Takao woke him up for his schedules.

 

“Come on tiger, your fox is already waiting for you.” Takao nudged but the big guys just groaned. ‘You don’t want Kuroko to wait too long right? I think your mom is showing him pictures of you back in high school.” Takao said and that made Kagami dash out of his bed and towards the living room to see his mother pointing towards a certain picture while Kuroko’s grip tightened on the edge of the photo album.

 

“I can explain!” Taiga roared.

 

“Explain what dear?” Setsuna asked and Kuroko eyed him questioningly.

 

“That!” Kagami pointed to the picture where he was kissing a blonde girl. “It’s not what you think it is!” Taiga shouted.

 

“Please calm down Taiga-kun.” Kuroko said as he stood up. “Go get changed or we’ll be late.” Kuroko said an Kagami rushed everything in record time.

 

“Listen, I can explain.” Kagami said when they boarded the van. “She’s Alex, my mentor.” Kagami said as they were seated and Takao began the long drive.

 

Kuroko looked at him with that blank face and it frustrated Kagami.

 

“Shit.” He muttered in English, cursing has become a habit apparently.

 

“Your mother explained it already.” Kuroko replied as he kissed Kagami’s cheek and rested his head on the boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Kagami relaxed and kissed the top of Kuroko’s head as he interlaced their hands. “Alex’s a crazy kissing lesbian. She dig girls but likes to kiss men, damn she’s weird.” Kagami uttered.

 

“But she did teach you how to dance.” Kuroko explained and Kagami nodded.

 

“Don’t go mushy on me you two!” Takao whistled and Kagami snorted.

 

‘Don’t lecture us about being intimate when you’re not exactly keen in hiding your intimacy.” Kagami snorted and Takao’s hand immediately flew to the area between his neck and shoulder, he gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Well, as tsundere as Shin-chan is, he is quite surprising and unpredictable as well.” Takao replied and the two idols blushed.

 

“Keep driving.” Kagami barked and Takao merely laughed.

 

\----

“You are late Shintaro.” Akashi said as he stepped inside the van. “You look tired.” Akashi commented and Midorima nodded.

 

“I took care of something.” Midorima replied and Akashi nodded.

 

“Don’t have your lucky item?” Akashi inquired and Midorima shook his head, surprising Akashi.

 

“It’s with Takao.” Midorima replied and Akashi nodded before fishing out his phone to text his boyfriend.

 

Midorima observed the red head who was smiling, probably due to Furihata’s cute messages with all the emoji’s he could possible add. It was a weird concept for Midorima before but looking back to what he did last night, he could finally understand why Akashi was acting in such a way. He smiled a bit, his friend had finally gotten himself someone who would be sort of complete Akashi in ways he or the other members could.

 

“You are observing me Shintarou.” Akashi suddenly said and Midorima nodded. “And why?” Akashi asked and Midorima coughed a bit.

 

“I never understood what you saw in Furihata.” Midorima started but continued before Akashi can speak. “But now I think I do.” He finished and Akashi smiled at him.

 

“wonderful isn’t it?” Akashi asked and Midorima flushed, he just had something intimate with Takao last night. Akashi observed the manager, red in the face and hands now gripping the steering wheel tightly. “oh goodness, don’t tell me you did it already?” Akashi teased as he came into realization. “Well, you definitely took your time. I was almost betting Daiki will do it first.” Akashi laughed lightheartedly, he was truly happy that his manager actually had some courage to take the fledging relationship to another level.   


 

Akashi sighed, he’ll get there soon, and he’s sure Furihata would be the one he’ll do it with; but he still thinks a proper wedding is in order, because he is still about being a gentleman and respecting his partner.

 

\--

 

“Aominecchi” Kise moved his hand and brushed the hairs off of Aomine’s face and lightly pecked his cheek. The tanned idol groaned before slowly opening his eyes to the bright sunlight that is Kise Ryouta. ‘Good Morning.” Kise greeted and Aomine rubbed off the sleep on his eyes.

 

“Why are you here?” Aomine asked.

 

“We have an early schedule, you need to wake up now.” Kise reminded him and Aomine nodded.

 

“give me 20 minutes, I’ll be down soon.” Aomine replied and Kise nodded, patting the clothes he chose for the boyfriend before leaving the room.

 

Aomine couldn’t help the grin on his face as he showered; damn having Kise wake you up was better than the strongest espresso any barista could come up with; damn why did he took this long to confess?

 

Morning routines for Aomine was a rush of things but somehow, he really wanted to impress a certain blonde; so he took his time to style his hair and check his reflection in the mirror. He looked dashing but he can’t be too sure can he?

 

He walked down the stairs to meet Murasakibara sprawled on the couch munching on onigiri that his mom must’ve prepared. He greeted the giant who just nodded and kept munching on his onigiri. Aomine then went to the kitchen to find his mother in a delightful chat with Kise. Aomine kissed Kise’s cheeks and the blonde idol blushed, earning a chuckle from AOmine’s mother.

 

“You two together huh?” she asked and Aomine nodded. “just don’t get feisty kay?” She said and both teens flushed.

 

“mom!” Aomine whined and she laughed at her son’s misery.

 

“Go on, take the sandwich with you.” She pushed them out of the kitchen and handed them their sandwiches while he gave Murasakibara a bigger bag. Murasakibara thanked her for the food and led the idols towards the van.

 

“You’re getting chummy with my mom.” Aomine pointed out.

 

“got problems?” Kise asked and Aomine shook his head.

 

“Mom’s a bit embarrassing at times.” Aomine confessed.

 

“aren’t  all moms expected to be one?” Kise replied then turned to their manager.

 

“Murasakibaracchi, finish our onigiri first, you can mnch on the sandwich when we get to the venue.” Kise said and the manager nodded and swallowed the last bit of onigiri before shifting gears and driving to the venue.

 

The purple haired giant smiled as he looked at the rear view mirror and fond the two idols’ hands intertwining and Kise resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder, while Aomine’s head rested softly on Kise’s head as they took a nap on the way to their schedule. He knew how much Kise had whined and fought for Aomine’s attention so watching them together is really making him happy despite the lazy expression that he is sporting right now.

 

It’s been tough being a manager but Murasakibara had no regrets entering the business. He became a manager because Akashi asked him to, and though he missed some things like baking sweets and pastries, he liked his job pretty well. And then there were always free food from fansites, and not only from Kiseki’s fansites but he has his own flock of squealing fans.

 

So life is good for Murasakibara most of the times.

 

\---

 

The Kiseki members were led to the dressing room and whirlwind of styling was done in record speed before they stepped into a stage where the MC stood after introducing them. They greeted, they performed, they answered questions, typical work for the boys and they aced it like it was just a high school test.

 

The managers looked on with proud smiles on their faces, it was all worth it to be endure all those blood sweat and tears in favor of witnessing these hardworking and talented boys achieve their dream.

 

‘Why are you holding Kazu-chin tightly?” Murasakibara asked the green haired manager.

 

“He’s my lucky item.” Midorima answered and Takao was confused.

 

“I thought that your lucky item is a doll?” Takao asked and Midorima sighed.

 

“Because you are one.” Midorima replied, faint blush dusted his cheeks.

 

“That’s so cheesy.” Takao grinned but kissed Midorima’s cheek.

 

“I think I lost my appetite.” Murasakibara remarked but still chewed on the potato chips that Kagami’s fansite sent in.

 

‘Wait, I need to get Kagami’s water.” Takao said but Midorima didn’t let him go. “Come on, don’t get jealous Shin-chan.” Takao said then kissed his lips before dashing to get the water bottles just in time as the members left the stage.

 

“Thanks.” Kagami replied, took a swig of the water and handed it to Kuroko who didn’t bat an eyelash as he took a drink from the offered bottle.

 

Murasakibara handed them sandwiches, giving Kagami an extra sandwich when the first one was engulfed in mere seconds.

 

“You make some mean sandwiches.” Kagami praised the manager.

 

‘It’s Mine-chin’ mom.” Murasakibara replied.

 

“Oh, She’s good, but how come her son isn’t?” Kagami asked and Aomine immediately erupted in anger.

 

“bakagami!” Aomine shouted and Kagami just threw a bag of potato chips towards his rival’s direction.

 

‘Chill Ahomine. Try that, it’s a popular brand in the states.” Kagami replied and everyone settled down to rest before they go to their next schedule for the day which was a photoshoot for Maji Burger.

 

They all drove to the agency first to switch into a single van before proceeding to the Maji Burger headquarters to meet the CEO. It was a good meeting with the Board of Directors bringing in their excited daughters who were apparently fans of the five members. They took some photos before they were led to conference room where a photo shoot was already set up.

 

The stylist fitted their tailored Maji burger uniforms while the director instructed them on their concept and how he wanted the shoot to proceed. The members listened intently and soon were posing with professionalism (cue squealing teenage girls).

 

“They still need to do a show later.” Takao pointed out and Midorima nodded.

 

“We have three hours to fill, they can rest in the van.” Midorima said and Takao nodded. “Drive slower Murasakibara.” Midorima informed the purple giant who nodded before grabbing another extra large fries and began munching.

 

“Wait till they perform in Music Station.” Midorima said and Takao sighed loudly.

 

“I did sign up for this” Takao laughed and Midorima can’t help but wrap his arm around the raven haired boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Takao flushed but enjoyed the intimacy while Murasakibara ignored them and just focused n his tenth (was it twelfth) French fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I was tempted to write the MidoTaka moment (heck I was already ready to write it) but I thought against it for the sake of my dying braincells. Enjoy the fluff though.. it’ll get a bit nasty and angsty soon enough ^^


	28. Book launches and career choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuriKou releases his second book and continues to develop his writing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : been a while, I do apologize because life’s been busy. With the upcoming extracurricular that my company is organizing.. I have no time to write except the weekends.. sad but hey.. a little at a time ^^

Hyuuga was delighted when he read the _Perfect Copy_ , it was a risk, he would admit that, but it was a piece of literature that was well written and had a concrete plot. He listed it for publishing and had asked Furihata for cover ideas.

 

‘It’s based on Kise-kun and Aoomine-kun.” Furihata said the obvious. “A blonde and a bluenette on the cover would be nice.” Furihata said and Hyuuga nodded.

 

“We could ask them if they could do the cover.” Hyuuga said and then started dialing a certain phone number.

 

“Ah, don’t do that! It’s embarrassing enough to write about them!” Furihata panicked but as soon as he said the last word, the phone picked up.

 

“Hello, this is Midorima.” The voice rang from the speaker phone.

 

“Hello, this is Hyuuga.” Hyuuga greeted back.

 

“Ah, what can I do for you Hyuuga-kun.” Midorima said.

 

“I have a new fanfiction to be published under FurihaKou and was wondering if Kiseki would do the cover?” Hyuuga asked and Midorima hummed.

 

“Who are we talking about in particular?” Midorima asked.

 

“Kise-kun and Aomine-kun.” Hyuuga said and they heard a muffled chaotic screams from the other line when Midorima repeated the names.

 

“You made a story about me and Aomine-cchi?” They heard Kise spoke and Hyuuga gestured for Furihata to speak.

 

“Yes Kise-kun, I wrote a story about you two. Aomine-kun has a copy.” Furihata replied and they heard Kise squeal like a girl.

 

“Aomine-cchi how could you keep that story from me!!! I will break up with you!!!” Kise squealed and they heard a grunt from Aomine.

 

“It’s a yaoi okay! I am not sure you would want that genre. Fine here read it!” Aomine shouted and Kise squealed.

 

“We’ll do it!!! Make me look pretty in the cover!!” Kise shouted and they heard a sigh from Midorima.

 

“I will have to read the story first and then consult with the others, if it will affect the careers of the boys then we will reconsider. Their image is top priority.” Midorima replied and Hyuuga agreed to it.

 

“Of course. I don’t think you need a copy since Aomine-kun has one. We’ll wait for your favorable reply and draft a contract for it.” Hyuuga said and Midorima agreed before ending the line.

 

Hyuuga beamed a smile at Furihata. “That went well.” He laughed. “How’s school?” Hyuuga asked and Furihata smiled at him.

 

“I’m doing well.” Came the short reply and Hyuuga nodded.

 

“and your relationship with Seijuurou?” the editor asked and Furihata blushed. “young love.” He remarked and turned to the non-fanfiction story Furihata was working on.

 

\----

 

_It was a tight fit with all the girls who were excited to meet the dashing and dazzling boys of RBR. Tina, Rose and Kim all went in line as they entered the venue and waited for the clock to strike 1pm, to start the event._

_It was nerve racking for Kim because she’ll meet the red head again and oh how her heart just pounded crazily at the thought of having him in front of her in a few seconds._

_“Nervous?” Rose asked and Kim nodded. “You’re still nervous after so many times that you’ve met him?” She asked and Kim sighed._

_“Yeah, he has that effect on me.” Kim nodded._

_“Then Daisuke makes Rose a sugar fed baby.”_ _Tina remarked and Rose pouted._

_“Hey! As if Taijiro doesn’t have that effect on you!” Rose puffed her cheeks._

_“Oh wow, you two have a really close friendship.” Kim chuckled and the two smiled at her._

_“Yeah.” Rose smiled at her._

_The prompter sounded that the event will start in a  few minutes and there was an eruption of excited murmurs and squeals. At exactly 1pm, the stage lit up and a VCR played. Then the three members started to play their latest song –Dilemma_ \- _to a crowd of excited fangirls. Rose, Tina and Kim immediately took out their cameras and started to take photos of the three idol who were rocking it out like a true rock star._

_The song ended and the three greeted the enthusiastic crowd. They talked a little while their instruments were cleared and were replaced by tables and chairs. They then sat on their respective places, Taijiro was seated closest to the cue of girls, he was waving to some of his fans, Daisuke was seated in the middle while Seiji is a towards the other end of the stage._

_“You think they’ll be here?” Daisuke asked and the two red heads nodded._

_“I’m sure she’ll be here.” Taijiro said with a confident grin._

_“You two are so full of yourselves, let’s start this.” Seiji said and the two nodded._

_The line started to movee and the three greeted them intheir own style, Taijiro is still the flustered sweet guys next door that blushes at compliments while Daisuke wears the confident smirk that makes girls faint, and Seiji is the prim and proper guy who charms girls with his flawless and perfect demeanor._

_“This is for you Taijiro-sama” A girl handed a bag of cheeseburgers and the red head smiled and accepted the gift happily._

_“Thank you.” Taijirou thanked her and signed her album._

_He then took another album and looked at the note in the album. He smiled as he read it and wrote his answer. “It’s nice to see you again Tina.” Taijiro greeted as he placed the note back in the album and looked at the girl in the eyes._

_“Nice to see you too.” She smiled back._

_“How’s your pet niguo?” Taijirou asked and Tina smiled._

_“He’s doing well. He wants you to have this.” She handed a small stuffed toy that resembled a dog and Taijiro laughed while he signed the CD cover._

_“What sense of humor.” He uttered and passed the album to Daisuke._

_“You sure like Taiji here.” Daiisuke said and Tina hummed in agreement._

_“Because he’s the perfect combination of You and Seiji.” Tina replied and Daisuke laughed._

_“still blunt huh?” Daisuke asked and she nodded. Daisuke passed the album to Seiji who looked at the hideous handwritten name of Tina on the cover and sighed._

_“I apologize for the way Taijiro wrote your name” Seiji said and Tina shook her head. “I see. Well have a good day Tina-san.” He said and she thanked him._

_“You too Seiji-sama, your lyrics are amazing.” She said and he smiled and thanked her._

_Taijiro looked at the beaming blonde and he grinned. “You look happy Rose.” He said and signed the album._

_“Yeah, can’t help it.” She replied._

_“I didn’t write your name, hope that it is okay.” He asked and Rose nodded as he passed the album to Daisuke._

_Daisuke took the album and looked at blonde. “oh we meet again.” Daisuke greeted her as he rote her name._

_“It’s been a while; here you seemed too stressed lately.” Rose said as she handed him a bag of snacks._

_“You know me too well.” Daisuke said and took the note and answered her question with a wink, making the blonde blush._

_“He’s such a player, are you alright Rose-san?” Seiji asked and Rose smiled at him._

_“of course I am not, my heart just died.” Rose answered and Seiji laughed._

_“Daisuke, if you get imprisoned for killing your fan, I am not going to bail you out.” Seiji joked and Daisuke winked at her._

_“I’ll take responsibility.” The bluenette replied and Rose squealed; Seiji sighed but can’t help but laugh._

_Taijiro looked at the note and smiled. “you’re Seiji’s fan?” He asked and Kim nodded. “You are really adorable.” He added. “I’ll let Seiji write your name okay?” He said and Kim nodded and thanked him._

_“hey there young lady.” Daisuke greeted her._

_“I’m fine thank you.” She greeted back and Taijirou can’ help but snicker._

_“not a fan of mine huh?” Daisuke asked._

_“Seiji-sama is my bias.” Kim said and Daisuke nodded._

_“Fair enough, you look like a girl who likes prim and proper guys unlike us with bad boyish charms.” Daisuke said and Kim nodded. Daisuke passed the album to Seiji who looked at the girl._

_“Kim?” Seiji asked and Kim nodded. “Judging by the lack of you name on the album, you are a fan of mine.” Seiji said and Kim nodded while blushing._

_“This is for you Seiji sama.” Kim handed him a bag filled with a certain soup. ‘it’s tofu soup, no seaweeds.” She clarified and Seiji smiled as he wrote something on the album._

_“Thank you. I hope to see you more on these events.” Seiji said and handed the album back to the girl. She smiled as she accepted the album but blushed as her fingers touched that of Seiji’s; the idol just smiled at her but Kim felt her heart beat erratically._

_\----_

_“You totally like her!” Taijiro pointed to the leader who was eating his tofu soup._

_“Tell me about it, you were smiling wide at her and its creepy.” Daisuke added, munching on the rice crispy treats._

_“I was?” Seiji asked, surprised and the two laughed at him._

_“dude, you totally like her.” Taijiro said and Seiji sighed._

_“Maybe I do” Seiji said plainly and the two laughed loudly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long day… so hopefully this update was okay. ^^ by the way, the story of Kim and Seiji is continuation of the story found in chapter 10


End file.
